Out of the Dark
by Slytheringrl23
Summary: Skylar, Stiles, and Scott have finally made it to their senior year at BHHS. For the last six months nothing bad has happened in Beacon Hills, but nothing stays the same forever. They all just want to make senior year the best it can be without anyone dying but no one could prepare the trio for what was about to come to Beacon Hills. (season 5) (OCxLiam)
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it was senior year. I honestly thought that last year would never end between the dead pool and the fight with Peter and Kate six months ago but here I was applying to another college but UC Davis wanted me to play soccer and lacrosse for them. I was busy applying to college when Stiles pulled up into the driveway. I sighed and finished typing my essay before printing it out. I would have Max read it over when I got home from being out at Senior Scribe. I couldn't believe he wasn't going to be in school this year with me. It was a bittersweet thing. I heard the familiar roar of the ancient engine pull into the driveway and I didn't even have to look out my window to see Stiles. He honked the horn and I shook my head.

"Stiles is here I'm leaving!" I called out as I walked down the stairs.

I was heading out with Scott and Stiles tonight for another trio night and it was also Senior Scribe. I had been dreaming about it since we were freshman at Beacon Hills High and I never actually thought I would be able to do it after the whole stunt with me killing someone. I was so happy that I was able to do it and so was Stiles for some odd reason. I grabbed my sweatshirt on the way out that Liam had gotten me a few weeks back because I always got cold whenever we went out on our dates. It was a orange color with a browning symbol on it. I wasn't a big supporter of browning but I had looked really cute on me so I decided to give it a try.

We usually have now once a week away from everyone but this time we had to take Liam with us, and we were also discussing what our plans for living arrangements were going to be for college. Scott, Stiles, and I had sworn up and down since the day we got into middle school we were all going to the same college and living in the same place. I didn't honestly think we were going to live up to that promise but you know within the last year the three of us had become closer than I ever thought possible. I jumped into the back once Scott hopped out of the passenger seat to let me in.

We ended up at the reservoir overlooking town. I was laying on the roof of the jeep watching as a storm rolled in, while Stiles leaned against the jeep with a map and a red sharpie with Scott sitting on the hood. I sighed as lightning lit up the sky. I don't know if the boys agreed with me but this was the most beautiful site I had seen in a while.

"So I found some cool two bedroom apartments in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury, also expensive." Stiles said as I rolled onto my back to look up at the sky. He glanced up at me and then over at Scott.

"What about Berkeley?" Scott asked.

"A lot of people live near there." I said in agreeance.

"Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill but the jeep would go through a lot of clutches." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes; of course he would bring this hunk of metal along with him.

"You're bringing the jeep?" Scott asked. I poked Scott in the back of the head and he glanced back at me. I winked at him and then glanced over at Stiles in a teasing manner. He shook his head at me knowing that something smart-ass was going to come out of my mouth.

"Come on Scott how could he leave it home." I teased as Stiles reached forward and grabbed my hair yanking it. I growled at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Not afraid of the alpha eyes or teeth anymore from you, tiny one. But you two know the plan. No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia isn't going to have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF. Malia's, uh going to, you know she will figure something out. The plan's perfect." Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes and moved so I was sitting up on the top of the jeep before sliding down his windshield which made him suck in a breath.

"And I'm doing Computer Engineering." I smiled.

"See, the plans perfect!" Stiles smiled.

"Or we could also wait until we actually get into college." Scott suggest and I sighed leaning back against the windshield. Stiles shook his head.

"I…um already actually in to UC Davis if I make a call." I muttered.

"Shut up." Scott said knocking my head away slightly. I chuckled smiling at him.

"I have a vision dude. Okay? And it's a beautiful vision so don't ruin the vision." Stiles said quickly as he looked back down at the map.

"What about the East Bay? Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know." Stiles said as he moved his hand across the map. Scott glanced up at the moon and I looked up feeling the itching from the moon but it wasn't like it had been a few months ago. Scott and Stiles both had helped me in the last five months get a grip on myself.

"You're all right? You're starting to feel it?" Stiles asked as he looked at both of us before letting his gaze linger on me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm just thinking." Scott admitted.

"About?" I asked as I popped my lips.

"Senior year." Scott said.

"Don't dwell on it too much. The more you think the more you panic about it and you shouldn't be because it's going to a piece of yummy cake!" I smiled. Scott laughed and smiled back at me.

"But it's more like something that Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?" Scott asked.

"Nope." I said as I got a feeling that Scott was about to give me that life lesson Deaton had given him a while back and I was also afraid that I wasn't going to exactly like what I was about to hear either.

"No, I don't think so." Stiles said.

"It's his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know, things gotta come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing." Scott said. I just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in the last six months either." Stiles said.

"And thank god for that!" I said fist bumping the air.

"Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means eventually the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are going to get really good again…" Scott said. I frowned as I glanced up at both him and then I flashed my gaze over to Stiles who had been looking at me before looking over at Scott.

"Or really bad." Stiles and I said together right before the thunder cracked in the sky before having lighting light it up.

"Think it's been long enough?" Stiles asked. I glanced over to see Liam chained to a tree.

"Yes, I've been saying that for the last ten minutes." I muttered.

"That's because he's your boyfriend." Stiles said pointing the sharpie at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I agree with Sky!" Liam yelled. I smiled. They both looked over at him as I slid off the hood of the jeep walking over to Liam. He smiled at me and I pecked his lips lightly before backing up slightly as they came over to me.

"Hey! We're trying to have an adult conversation over here." Stiles called out.

"You're two years older than me and I'm fine. Just let me go!" Liam called out. Scott pulled the key out of his pocket to unlock Liam.

"It's not that we don't trust you." Scott said.

"I do." I muttered.

"It's that I don't trust you." Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes shoving Stiles. He stumbled and then glared at me.

"But after that last full moon…" Scott said. I watched as Liam's cheeks heat up along with my own.

"It was one slip up!" Liam said.

"A slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a 'monstrous dog-boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked'. That's a slip up?" Stiles asked.

"Why were you naked?" Scott asked as he looked at him before looking over at me.

"It was really hot that night, okay?!" He said and then Stiles looked over at me.

"Oh my god." He groaned. Liam looked over at me and I turned red and he smiled at me.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles groaned as he started to pretend to gag. Okay, so last full moon Liam and I were together. We usually make it a date to hang out on the full moon so I can help him stay under control. Well, it may or may not have led to some serious making out and foreplay before he wolfed out because the emotions were running high along with the full moon swings. Let me just say it didn't end pretty and Scott, Stiles, and I had to run and track the little wolf down.

"Hey! Don't you even start! You come to me with disturbing questions because of Malia! So I don't wanna hear it!" I said pointing at him.

"Completely different scenario." He said. I gaped at him.

"OH MY GOD! How is that different?" I demanded putting my hands onto my hips.

"Cause you're both wolves. I'm human and she's a wolf." He said.

"We fucked to but you know I guess that doesn't count!" I said. Things then got quiet really quick and Stiles and I stared at each other red in the faces.

"You know I'm not even going to ask." Liam said.

"You shouldn't." Stiles, Scott, and I said together.

"Anyway! Still not different. Next time you come to me asking questions I'll go on about our sex lives and see how they compare!" I hissed.

"I'll bring a note pad and take notes." Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes.

"And here are the great funny arguments of Stiles and Sky for you." Scott commented.

"You know what I just realized. You all start with an S. The freaking musketeers…" Liam said and I smiled at him.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

"It won't happen again." Liam promised.

"You're in complete and total control?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Liam said. I nodded and they took the chains and headed back to the jeep. I inhaled deeply and smelled blood. I glanced over at him and he opened up his hands slowly and I saw he had dug his nails into his hands. I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at me.

"It'll get easier." I murmured giving him a peck on the cheek before following Scott and Stiles. When I got into the jeep Stiles glanced over at me.

"Are you driving yourself to senior scribe?" He asked. I nodded.

"So I'm taking you home alright. And you'll meet us at the school." He said. I nodded. So, for whatever reason Stiles was really, really on my ass about doing Senior Scribe with everyone. Like he had been ever since we all had figured out we had passed junior year. I don't know why he was so hyped about it, or why for the fact he was so adamant about us all doing it to. He didn't want anyone from the group to miss out on Senior Scribe.

"Yes oh Stilinski I will. I promise." I smiled as I stuck my head between the seats.

"Good because if you don't. I'm going to hunt you down and knock you out with some wolfsbane and drag your little wolf ass there." He said pointing his finger at me. I had to go cross-eyed to see his finger. I smiled showing my teeth and he pulled his finger away from me quickly. I chuckled and smiled at him as I relaxed back into the seat. Stiles started the jeep after Liam got in and we headed on down the road. He asking about Senior Scribe, which technically we weren't allowed to tell him because he was an underclassmen.

"Is it a party?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Then what's at midnight?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my eyes. Liam poked me in the side earning a squeak from me but that's it. He shook his head at me and I smiled.

"Your bedtime." Stiles said.

"Play nice Stiles." I purred.

"Why aren't the girls going?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Besides Sky." He added and I just chuckled.

"They're meeting us there, okay?" He said.

"Time to stop asking all the questions babe. It's a senior thing you'll know when you get there." I said as I took his hand and pulled him back against the seats. He slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you guys having troubles with your phones?" Scott asked as he fiddled with his. I glanced down at my phone saying I had no service. I pulled it out of my pocket fully and started flicking the back of it.

"I don't have service." I said as Stiles's jeep died. I glanced up confused as the whole electrical system went out. I couldn't really say this surprised me because his jeep died a lot considering how old it was. We kept trying to get him to get a new one but the kid wouldn't part with it no matter what we said to him.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Oh, what the hell?" Stiles asked as the lights flickered out. We came to a stop.

"Out of gas?" Liam asked.

"No it's electrical. Probably the alternator again." He said as him and Scott got out of the jeep. I stayed in the jeep with Liam and he glanced over at me and I noticed claws. I kissed his hand lightly and they went away. I chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back roughly. I pushed him back slightly. He gave me this pleading look and I just gave him this knowing look. He stuck out his lip a little and I just laughed at him smiling. He had gotten that from me when I tried to get my way when it came to certain things.

"Remember what happened last time wolfie." I muttered. He just smiled at me until we heard something hit behind us. We glanced back to see nothing. I put my chin back down on the top of the backseat curious.

"Guys." Liam called out as I watched out the back window. Right when he turned around I saw a lightning bolt hit the ground about 10 feet from where we were sitting. I let out a scream.

"Guys!" Liam yelled.

"Yeah give us a second please and for the love of god I don't want you two doing anything that makes Sky scream like that in my car! It's just gross." Stiles yelled and I glared at him. I crawled to the front and leaned out the window. Stiles glanced up at me with this smile on his face and I just glared at him. The worst part about this situation was that he knew what I sounded like and it was nothing close to that.

"Hurry the fuck up then. I saw a lightning bolt come to close for comfort!" I snapped right before another hit five feet from where Stiles and Scott were standing. They turned startled and I looked at them as the jeep came to life.

"That was close." Scott said.

"Very close." Stiles agreed.

"Yes now that we all agree that it was FREAKING CLOSE! Let's get the hell out of dodge!" I said quickly. Stiles closed the hood and they both jumped in after I jumped back into the back seat. I stuck my head between the seats.

"Plus I don't sound like that." I said glaring at Stiles. He just smiled at me and I growled at him as I sat back in my seat. They took me home because I wanted to drive myself before they got Malia. It's not like I had a beef with Malia anymore it's just that I didn't want to be squished in the back seat between Liam and Malia. I pecked Liam on the lips lightly before getting out and waving to them. I watched them pull out and I saw Max leaning against the garage door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look for mine." He chuckled as he threw me a blue sharpie. I glanced down at it confused before glancing up at him. I knew they would have one there, so why take it?

"We've always done blue. Luna gave it to me after her senior year and said take it senior scribe. I didn't know what it meant until then but it was cool. I saw her initials and the light bulb flickered on." He said. I laughed and nodded as he tossed my keys to me. I heard the door open from the front and looked to see Luna.

"Don't lose it either, the twins still have to use it." She said. I nodded.

"Don't worry I won't." I said as I crawled into my car. I started it up to hear the purr of my engine before I backed out of the driveway and headed for school. I was halfway there when it started to pour. I groaned and just shook my head.

"Of course it would rain before I got the chance to get under the roof." I muttered. I took a deep breath and grabbed my keys. I pushed the door open quickly and slammed it close locking it behind me before running for the covered roof by the school. I waited for a moment before I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Malia and Stiles come up the stairs and join me.

"Hey you see Scott or Kira?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet I haven't." I said.

"We haven't heard from them or Lydia." Stiles said.

"And I don't know if I passed." Malia said glancing at her phone.

"Summer school?" I asked. She glanced up and looked over at Stiles.

"Sorry I overheard the conversation that day." I muttered looking a little guilty. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I don't want to do this if I'm not a senior." She said. I looked over at her and then glanced over at Stiles and I watched his muscles in his back tense up. He was worrying about something I could tell. Malia walked up behind him and sniffed him. He turned around and glanced at her confused.

"What's wrong with you? You smell weird." She asked.

"Yeah, it's called anxiety. You should be used to that scent by now since it's pretty much a constant state for me." Stiles said. I shrugged and nodded. This was true, I had always been used to it because between Stiles and I, I don't know who had more anxiety anymore.

"This is true." I muttered.

"Why is this thing so important to you?" She asked.

"It's not. It's not. It's uh…I don't know. Maybe it is." He muttered. I glanced over at him with a smile. I knew it was because he was harping about it before I even came back to Beacon Hills how I needed to come back before senior year so I could do that with them. He glanced over at me and I just shook my head at him knowing that he was lying.

"I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he still talks to? None. Not a single one. You know, these were his best-friends and he just lost touch with them. So I started to think about things like I always do." He said.

"Over thinking." I muttered.

"Obsessively." Malia said.

"Yeah, and so I'm thinking what if…what if Scott's my best-friend now but later on he's not. And the same with Sky." He said looking at me. I glanced up at him.

"Doesn't that just happen sometimes?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, because we let it happen." I whispered thinking about it as a frown made its way onto my face. I didn't like the way that Stiles was thinking right now. It was this kind of stuff that gave him panic attacks and gave me freak outs because I hated being separate from Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, how come when we graduate we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I've already found the best people in my life why aren't I not trying to stay with them?" He asked.

"Well, I thought that was the plan. The dream." She said.

"The vision. Don't mock the vision." He said.

"I like the vision" She said getting closer and that's when I felt nauseous.

"Especially if I'm part of it." She said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be way over here throwing up excuse me." I muttered stepping away from them to give them their lovey dovey time without me ruining it by smart-ass comments because apparently Stiles and I tend to do that to each other when we either have Malia and or Liam with us. I was still tuning into their conversation until I heard them kiss then I shut it down quickly.

"You won't lose us Stilinski. You have had Scott and me since elementary school. Hell even before that. The only reason you would lose us if we died and I don't think we plan on doing that anytime soon sooo yeah." I muttered as I heard someone coming. I squinted in the darkness to see Liam running. I looked at him confused.

"Liam what are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed him before he got to Malia and Stiles who were already prepared for him since Malia heard him.

"Scott's in trouble." He panted. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and then I stood still for a moment and I sensed it. There was something wrong with Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at them and nodded. We started to run and I was going off of what I could smell. We got to the place where Aiden had died from the Oni stabbing him to see Scott fighting some guy. I was watching Scott start struggling against the guy.

"Scott!" I screamed as the guy stuck his claws into him. I saw Scott groaning and I covered my mouth as the guy looked over at me and realization crossed his face. Liam and I were ready to fight but after about a minute or so Scott grabbed the guy and got back to his feet. I heard Scott twist his arm and break it. He tore the claws out of his chest and I stared at them as they clattered to the ground. I stared at the claws on the ground because they didn't look like normal werewolf claws. They looked different from any sort of claws I had seen before.

"I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else or you can run." Scott said. The guy glanced over at Stiles and I. Stiles glanced over at me as I roared. I saw Stiles smirk out of the corner of my eye and I chuckled smiling at the guy.

"I'd run because you'll have two true alphas, not just one now." Stiles advised. The guy got up clutching his broken arm and ran for it. I watched as the guy disappeared as I walked over to Scott and Kira. There was also someone else. I didn't know who this was. I stared at him because he had the beta scent coming off him and I got real defensive really quickly. I don't trust people who I didn't know and who had the beta scent because you couldn't trust betas as far as you could trust them. Why do I say this? Because I was once a beta and I did some weird, crazy shit in my past.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked as he walked over to us. I changed back to being normal but I had an itch in the back of neck that told me not to trust him.

"I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." He said.

"Theo?" Scott said shocked. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No way." I said shaking my head.

"You two know him?" Malia asked.

"They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago I heard of two Alphas in Beacon Hills. When I found out the names were Scott McCall and Skylar Hudson I couldn't believe it." He said. I shrugged my shoulder uncomfortably and I knew Stiles knew how weird I felt. Having someone just come back to town because of Scott's and I status was a little weird to hear. I mean I wouldn't exactly do that hearing about alphas. I would probably run the other way.

"Not just two Alphas but two True Alphas." He said.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him. Well, I guess Scott wasn't going to just wait around to see what he wanted. Well, after what just happened I don't blame him. Theo just shrugged.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family because I want to be a part of either pack." He said. I looked at Scott.

"We kind of have a joined one but Scott's main Alpha." I said. He nodded. Scott and I had talked a long time ago after things settled down that I was going to be part of his and my families but I didn't want to run it. I wasn't going to call shots, so technically I was co-alpha if that made any sense. I know that it doesn't even work like that but it's whatever. I glanced at Scott.

"Give me time to think about it." Scott said. Theo nodded and then went on his way and we headed towards school. We walked in through the side doors and I jumped up besides Scott as him and Stiles discussed what just happened. They glanced back at me shaking their heads before going back to what they were talking about. I just smiled at them both listening in.

"This kid disappeared for ten years and he just decides to come back. You two don't find that highly suspicious?" Stiles asked.

"Something didn't make me feel right with him." I admitted. Stiles looked at Scott pointedly because usually when things didn't feel right to me things ended up bad.

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me because if he's trying to come after me there's more and they're going to come after you too." Scott said as he glanced at me. I shrugged. I was ready, I hoped. That's when I heard a phone vibrate. I checked mine but it wasn't and I saw Malia holding her phone up to her face.

"I'm in." She said.

"You passed?" I asked.

"I passed." She said. I laughed and smiled. Malia and Stiles hugged.

"I'm officially a senior." She said before hugging Kira. We just fist bumped one another because Malia and I didn't hug and I don't think we ever would. Which I was very happy for because I don't think I would ever be that close like that with her. There was just to much bad history between us.

"Thank god." Lydia said coming up to us from down the hallway.

"Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here. Are we doing this or not?" Lydia asked staring at us.

"Let's go!" I smiled as I started down the hallway with the rest following behind me. We got in the line in the library. It didn't take long for us to get the library shelf that had been saved for our graduating class. See, each year the class picked a shelf in the library and signed their initials to it. I was behind Stiles in line because I was too excited for it. He handed me the marker but I just handed it to Lydia behind me as I popped my sharpie lid off smiling at Stiles.

"You would bring your own." He muttered. I turned to him and gave him a shove. He should know me better by now honestly.

"Family tradition, see?" I asked. I pointed to Max's initials on the shelf below and then to Luna's which were placed by Derek Hale's. He saw that Max had written woof, woof by his and chuckled. I sighed my initials before writing in quotes tiny wolf below it. I watched as Lydia signed her and then Kira. Malia hesitated before doing hers. I watched as Scott did his and then he wrote two A's below his and I smiled. He put Allison's initials on there.

"She would've been with us." Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott said weakly.

"She still is." Lydia said. I smiled and nodded.

"Always." I said. Then we all headed down the stairs past people who were making their way up to write their initials on the shelf.

* * *

I sighed because it was the next morning. I was getting ready for the first day of senior year and it was a little cold which sucked. It was freaking September and it was chilly outside. I pulled my hoodie over my head as I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door after grabbing my book-bag. I sighed and started my car up and headed out of the driveway. It didn't take me long to get to school but when I did I just shook my head and stared at the school. I didn't want to go school but I mean it was senior year. I saw Stiles and Malia heading up the stairs and I just shook my head. I jumped when someone knocked on my window. I glanced up to see Liam. I pushed the door open and smiled up at him as I grabbed my book-bag from the backseat.

"So Mason has something to show me." He chuckled as he took my hand.

"Which would be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea." He muttered. We headed up to Mason.

"So I got this book that cost me like two hundred bucks from rare book collector in Germany but it was totally worth it." Mason said as we walked into the school. I just shook my head as he flipped it open looking at the things inside of the book. I saw a picture of a berserker and a shiver went down my back.

"You're still reading about this stuff?" Liam asked.

"I was attacked by an armor-plated giant wearing a bear skull. It left an impression. Look. Look. Have you seen anything like this?" He asked as he showed Liam the pictures.

"Uh. No. Never." He said hesitantly.

"And then there's this whole section about the Nagual. Have you ever heard of the name Tezcat…" He said trying to pronounce the word but Liam glanced over at it.

"Tezcatlipoca. No. No, never heard of him." He murmured before giving me a quick kiss on the lips before walking inside the classroom with Mason. I saw him look at me as I looked into the doorway of the classroom with an eyebrow raised at him. He came back over to me and I gave him a pointed look.

"You need to tell him the rest." I muttered.

"I know." He muttered. I just shook my head and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating to class. I was heading to AP History. I got into class right before the bell rang. I sat down in the back smiling as the teacher came in talking about history. I loved history and English. Did I want to be like my dad or mom and follow in their footsteps of being a doctor or a lawyer? No. I wanted to major in computer engineering, but it still didn't mean I couldn't take other AP classes.

I sighed as I sat through class. I only had to take 5 classes this year because I already had enough credits from where I went to school over in Sacramento. When I got out of class Stiles grabbed me. He dragged me through the hallways of the school not telling me where we were going but a determination was set on his face. Whatever he was dragging me to seemed to be very important to him.

"What are we doing?" I groaned as they pulled me into the boys locker-room along with Scott and Theo. I sat down on one of the benches. I glanced at all of them as I got myself comfortable on the bench. I saw Scott look at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Stiles thought it was important that I'd be here." I said. Scott just nodded before glancing back at Theo.

"Okay so how did you become a werewolf?" Stiles asked. He started to talk about how one night he was skateboarding in this empty pool of his neighbors. Then he wiped out during the night but never heard his board come back down. He had glanced up to see a man standing on the edge of the pool and that's when he got bitten. I stared at him from the bench sitting cross-legged.

"Right, so why didn't he come back for you?" I asked.

"By my first full moon he was dead." He said.

"How did you know that?" Stiles asked. I glanced over at him as he leaned up against the lockers.

"I had run into another beta from his pack and told me that two other betas killed him. Twins." He said. Scott, Stiles, and I exchanged looks knowing exactly who he was talking about. It was Ethan and Aiden. Hm, well that is certainly interesting to say the least.

"Scott listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth." Theo said. I listened to his heart beat the whole time seeing if anything did something different but nothing did. Either this kid was a notorious good liar or he was telling the truth.

"Right. Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off." Stiles said as he spoke what I was thinking. I watched as Stiles pushed off the lockers.

"Why would I lie?" Theo asked.

"Because maybe you're not who you say you are." He said. I shrugged as I spun towards the group instead of sitting sideways.

"Okay, in the fourth grade you had an inhaler. I had one, too. I remember this one day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the Principal. You told me what happens when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy. Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself all this time. Everyone knows lone wolves don't make it on their own. I swear I'm the same kid. I was hoping you were to." He said. I just watched both of them while putting my fingertips to my mouth. Stiles looked down at me and I could already hear the thoughts coming out of his head. He knew by my body language that I was having a hard time believing this kid because something in my head was saying don't trust him and usually gut instincts are true. That's when the bell rang.

"I better not be late for class." He said before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

"You guys aren't the only ones I need to make a good impression on." He chuckled before heading out the door. I leaned back slightly as I chewed on my thumb nail. Well, that was slightly interesting if I did say so myself. I got up and grabbed my book-bag and glanced at the boys. I already saw Scott staring at Stiles.

"Don't give me that look." Stiles said.

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Scott said.

"Not this time. I'm right. There's something off about him. I can feel it." Stiles said and then they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you think?" They asked. I groaned. Of course I was playing medium for their little debate. I was going to be the tie breaker between wither or not that Theo was going to kill us all and be evil or if we should let him into the pack which I didn't really want to be but you know I guess my opinion didn't matter in the fight.

"Give me a little time to think about it. I need to think about things." I muttered.

"Plus Lydia's the psychic. Not you." Scott said as he headed towards the door. I glanced up at Stiles to see his reaction to that one.

"She's not psychic. She's a Banshee. Okay? There's a difference." He called after Scott leaving the two of us alone in the locker-room together. I glanced over at him and he looked down at me.

"Tell me the truth." Stiles muttered. I sighed as I started to twists the ends of my hair between my fingers making tiny braids. Stiles had seen me do this before I saw him raise his eyebrows at me and tipped his head down giving me a stare that could level a building. He wanted me to be honest with him.

"Something doesn't seem right with him, honestly." I muttered. He threw his hands up in the air in a thankful motion. I gave him a look and he lowered his hands slowly. I put my fingertips to my lips before lowering them and licking my lips in thought. I stood up and grabbed my book-bag from where I had slid it by the door when we first walked into the locker-room.

"Hey! I didn't say he was evil! I just said something doesn't seem right." I muttered as we both walked out of the boys' locker room together. He just rolled his eyes.

"We live in Beacon Hills. When you don't have a good feeling about someone it's usually not a good thing. They turn out to be evil in most occasions." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course oh, great stone Stiles." I muttered. He stopped and looked at me as I kept walking. I looked back at him as I stopped for a moment.

"Really?! Are you really pulling Mulan out on me?" He asked. I nodded giving him a cheeky smile before turning around to look at him once more as he ran to catch up with me, which didn't take that long because of how long his legs were since he was taller than I was. He then pulled me off to the side of the hallway. I glanced back at him staring at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Just keep an eye on him. I'm going to do some digging." He said. I nodded and we did our handshake before heading in the direction of the office. I rolled my eyes. If I knew anything about my best-friend is that he was about to do something that could get him suspended for breaking and entering into the school's records. Hell he could get in some trouble but it was whatever. Stiles could get himself out of anything he got himself into. I headed to the library to go get a book for my project for AP English that I had to finish for next week. I spotted Theo around the was just talking to this guy and I just shrugged and headed back the normal way I would go. Stiles was going to keep being paranoid about Theo till he could be proved wrong or right. I was hoping that Stiles and I were both wrong in our bad feelings but usually they ended up right.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked by Liam who was standing at his locker and I tweaked his sides. He jumped and looked behind him. He chuckled and I glanced down to see him holding his pants. I glanced down to see in his warm ups for soccer. I raised my eyebrow at him confused and he just shrugged at me as someone caught his eye behind me. I glanced back to see a girl glaring at him and I looked back at Liam confused. Well, this day had just gotten really weird.

"Why are you in your warm ups?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sat in gum." He muttered. I chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It'll come out don't worry." I teased. He just shook his head as he wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer. I smiled at him and then he kissed me lightly. I pulled him closer and he chuckled in the kiss. He pulled back and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"You're in a good mood." He murmured leaning his forehead against mine. I just shrugged.

"Eh, I'm just happy my first last day is here." I said. He nodded.

"I would be too." He murmured as he pecked my lips once more. His head perked up slightly and I glanced at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Stiles is coming." He murmured. I looked back over his shoulders to see Stiles coming towards us. He stopped at us and then smiled.

"You wanna help me?" He asked us. I stared at him confused. This kid was oozing with devious intentions. I could feel it coming off of him in waves and it was scaring me slightly.

"…why? What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just come on." He said. Liam and I just shook our heads and headed towards Stiles's jeep as he explained the whole thing to Liam. He jumped into the back while I took the passenger seat of Stiles's jeep as Liam looked over the paper. Stiles was going over his little nerd information about a criminal terror. Liam was not paying a bit of attention to him and I had grown up enough with Stiles to know what the criminal terror already was.

"What's a criminal tremor?" Liam asked. Stiles snatched the paper out of his hands.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said as he started his jeep up and pulled out of the parking-lot. I sat back and was scrolling through Instagram. We started to follow Theo around all damn day, which consisted of him playing video games in his room. After the first hour I went back to the jeep to get a nap and when those two crawled back in we were on the move to follow him. It was dark by now and where we pulled up we got out.

"Dude we just spent three hours watching this guy play video games in his bed room. He better be out here covering up a mass murder." Liam muttered as he hid behind a bush watching Theo getting something out of the trunk of the car he was driving.

"Let's find out." Stiles said.

"Of course he says let's find out if he's covering a mass murder." I muttered rolling my eyes. They both left the safety of the bushes leaving me behind. I growled at them both quietly and hopped out behind them both. We carefully kept up behind him.

"Still got his scent?" He asked Liam.

"Don't need it." Liam muttered as he glanced at the ground. I looked down to see footprints and I nodded at him. That's when he stopped as Stiles and I kept walking. Stiles grabbed me and I turned to look at Liam.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym." He muttered.

"Okay, why didn't you just tell him?" Stiles asked.

"Tell him what?" Liam asked.

"Anything." Stiles muttered.

"I can't just tell him anything." Liam said.

"Liam, we told you that you could tell him." I muttered as I walked over to him.

"Wait you haven't told him anything?" Stiles asked looking at him.

"I've told him some. Not all." Liam said before giving me a look. I just smiled and shrugged.

"We said it was okay." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah, I know but it's not that easy. It's a lot to accept." He muttered. I just looked at the ground because I knew that feeling. Oh did I ever.

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance." Stiles said.

"Yeah after that shit happens anything's up for discussion. Trust me." I muttered.

"Scott and I have been through this. Okay? More than once. It's always better when they know. Hell, even Sky went through it with her family." He said. I just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, everyone kept it hush until you started to show signs of changing." I muttered. Liam just nodded and we continued on our trek to follow Theo.

"What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Or what if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-" Liam demanded before there was a thud. I turned around quickly to see someone had dug a whole. I glanced down to see Liam standing in the mud.

"Yuck." I muttered. Stiles came over and glanced down before he heard footsteps. He glanced over while I was looking at the hole Liam had fallen into. I wander who made this thing in the forest.

"Oh, there he is! Hurry up and stop screwing around." Stiles said. I glanced over him with narrowed eyes. His little attitude was starting to piss me off a little bit. I waited as Liam bent down to retrieve his phone from the mud. He looked at it for a moment after lighting the screen up and turned the flashlight on. Something at the bottom of the hole reflected for a moment before he jumped.

"Come on." He muttered.

"I'll be right there, go on ahead." I muttered. He nodded and I bent down by the hole. I pulled out my own phone and turned the flashlight app on. It reflected what I had seen a few minutes before when Liam had his flashlight on from his phone. I saw a necklace down in the mud. It was the shape of a leaf and was silver. Then after a few more minutes I heard footsteps and glanced back to see Stiles and Liam scurrying their little asses to me.

"Come on let's go." Stiles said quickly. I caught up with them as they came to a stop after talking for a bit. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I glanced up at the tree branch in front of us to see Theo standing on it. Hm, well that was, creepy.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as he came towards us. I heard Liam start to get defensive and I put an arm in front of him and glanced back at him.

"Whoa." Theo said.

"Why do I have a feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?" Theo asked as he backed up slightly with his hands up. Smart move kid.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles said as he put his hand on Liam's arm.

"Stiles we were in Little League together. Sky our mom's did this scrapbooking club together. Why are you guys so suspicious of me?" He asked confused.

"Because of these." He said pulling out the two pieces of paper he had from his pockets. It was the speeding ticket and the transform paper Stiles had gotten out from the admission office.

"One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different." Stiles said. I just looked over at Stiles thinking of the world of trouble he could get in for admitting he had those documents.

"Huh. They do look a little different." Theo said.

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people." Stiles said.

"So my dad's not my dad? He's an imposter?" Theo asked amused. I didn't like how this kid was taking this news. It felt weird to me. I would've been pissed off if Stiles had said something like that to me. I would get pissed and laugh kind of ruefully and then call him a stupid idiot honestly.

"Yeah, something like that." Liam muttered. I was just quiet and watching him. Theo, I knew, knew that I was watching him like a hawk. If he did something that would out him I would know. I crossed my arms over my chest quietly.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Stiles said honestly.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" He joked.

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to." Stiles muttered. I watched the joking smile fall from Theo's face.

"You know, Stiles. I came back here for Scott but I came back for both of you. Someone like you both. Someone who would walk in the middle of the woods at night to protect their friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be part of this pack." Theo muttered. After an awkward silence we all headed our separate ways. When we got back to Stiles's jeep we saw that Scott had pulled up beside it and was waiting on his dirt bike for us.

"Fine anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Stiles said.

"I fell in a hole." Liam chuckled and I just shook my head as Stiles got into his jeep.

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" Scott asked. I bit my lip as I leaned against the front of the jeep.

"Yes it was, very embarrassing. So we're leaving now." Stiles said as he turned his key and his engine sputtered. I glanced at him as I turned around to look at him through the windshield. His jeep wasn't starting up like it should.

"Liam do me a favor and get into the car and turn the ignition when I say." Stiles said as he hopped out of the driver's seat. Liam got up into the car as Stiles popped the hood. He started to tinker with something as I moved so I was against the side watching him. I glanced up at Scott who looked down at me before looking back to him.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Be with you in a sec. Try it." Stiles muttered before yelling to Liam. Liam turned the key to only hear sputtering. Stiles groaned as the engine died.

"Stiles." Scott muttered.

"Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information." Stiles snapped quickly as he turned something inside the hood. I just stared at him with wide eyes. He usually wasn't like this with Scott.

"Now you're going to try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott asked. He glanced over at Scott.

"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given the benefit to a lot of people." He muttered.

"Like Derek? Kira? Liam?" Scott asked.

"I was right about Peter. Try it again!" Stiles said as he called out to Liam. He started it up again to only have it sputtering and Stiles glanced over the whole thing. He sighed clearly frustrated when the thing died off again.

"I bet you think that there's something about him that can be saved." Stiles muttered.

"Maybe." Scott said. I just looked at the ground. I couldn't stand this. Stiles just slapped his hand down irritated before yelling at Liam to try it again. The engine sputtered again before it went dead again.

"Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asked confused.

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles yelled as he slammed his hand down on the metal frame loudly making me jump and cringe. They both glanced at me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You could've broken your hand." I muttered looking at him.

"It's not broken." Stiles muttered.

"Let me see it." Scott said.

"I'm fine." Stiles muttered.

"Let me see it." Scott said as he moved over to Stiles. Scott took both of his hands and carefully wrapped around Stiles's. I watched as something black traveled up through the back of Scott's hands. I watched as Stiles's flexed his hand and his fingers as he stared down at his hands. That's when they both looked at each other and as they came to a silent understanding the jeep roared back to life and I glanced at Liam who shrugged. Scott got back onto his bike and I crawled back into the jeep and got into the back. Stiles dropped Liam off at the school before he took me home. We sat in my driveway for a moment.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." He muttered. I just shrugged.

"Say something." He muttered. I glanced over at him before kicking off my flip-flops and crisscrossing my legs in the front seat underneath of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? W-why are you asking?" He asked confused.

"Because that- what happened back there with Scott. That doesn't happen often Stiles. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you yell at him before." I muttered.

"Yeah, I have. You just weren't around when it happened." He muttered. A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth and I glanced down at my hands.

"Oh." I muttered.

"That came out the wrong way." He said quickly. I saw him tug at the ends of his hair with his hands frustrated.

"And you never get like this with me, either. I mean besides that one time…but let's not talk about that. This never happens Stiles. What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing!" He snapped. I glared at him.

"Whatever your problem is don't take it out on me!" I yelled.

"I'm not!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" I screamed at him.

"You don't understand!" He yelled.

"What don't I understand Stiles?!" I demanded.

"You don't understand why I think this is all wrong. Theo isn't Theo. No one freaking believes me about it. We're trying to figure out what's going on with everyone and I think things are just going to get worse!" He yelled at me breathing heavily and I stared at Stiles my glare softening.

"Hey I never said I didn't believe you. I have a bad feeling about him to I just want to prove it with solid evidence before I do anything about it." I muttered. He nodded.

"It's just frustrating when no one believes you." He said. I knew that feeling all too well honestly. I leaned my head back against the headrest of the seat before rubbing my eyes. I was seriously too tired for this mess. Stiles glanced over at me.

"You're tired, you should go inside and get some rest." He muttered. I shook my head.

"No," I muttered. He groaned and shook his head at me.

"You're so hard headed honestly Sky." He sighed as he stared at me. I turned my head to look at him and I gave him a smile.

"I learned from the best." I smiled. He just shook his head and I poked him in the side. He moved away from me as best as he could for a moment against the door.

"That's not fair. You could hold me back while I can't." He laughed. I smiled and shrugged.

"I can't help if I was born a werewolf." I laughed and he just shook his head as I yawned again. He just shrugged.

"At least I don't have to deal with the moon mood swings like you do." He teased. I just rolled my eyes and he tapped the screen on his phone. The clock on it said 1 a.m. I groaned knowing I needed to go inside and go to bed but I didn't really want to leave Stiles like how he was but he was going to force me to. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Alright fine. I'll go inside." I muttered. He nodded and I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. He looked at me confused.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just try to get some sleep tonight." I muttered. He nodded and I crawled out of the jeep and headed inside. I sighed and sat down on my bed once I got to my room rubbing my eyes. There was something off about Liam and I swear I was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I glanced up at the sheriff station. Stiles had called me to ask me for some fashion advice because his dad was going out on a date. An actual date. I couldn't believe it honestly but here I was about to get out of my car and give him some fashion advice. I seriously was still trying to wrap my head around the conversation on the phone that took place less than an hour ago. I sighed shaking my head before pushing the door to my car open and heading into the Police station. I went inside and stopped at the doorway because it was being blocked by Parrish and someone else taking this kid Donovan away. He was notorious for getting himself arrested doing something. He was saying something to Sheriff Stilinski for, you know, doing his job and busting him for doing whatever he did this time and sending him off to jail...where he honestly belonged because this kid had been getting in trouble since I was in middle school. Dumb ass.

"I'm not mad like I'm going to throw a brick through your window. I'm mad as in I'm going to find a knife, I'm going to stab you with it until you die. And when you ask why remember right now because this is why." He said. I looked at Scott and Stiles over Donovan's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. I chuckled and bit my lip shaking my head. I crossed my arms over my chest because I think that was the best hollow threat I ever heard come from the kids mouth. Like honestly you were going to jail, you can't be attempting anything from inside a cute little jail cell. He needed to think before he opened his mouth.

"Bravo, well done for a monologue of the vengeful criminal. It was very cute." I purred and he glanced back over his shoulders as Stiles clapped.

"Wow that was awesome. That was awesome, that was great. I agree with Sky! Can we get another one like Christopher Walkin this time?" He asked and then there was silence.

"Or you could for whole Johnny Depp thing to man. He's great!" I smiled. Donovan stared back at me before looking at Stiles.

"Wait you know what! You'll have plenty of time to work it in a tiny little cell, you know, just stuck there. Forever." Stiles said. I saw Donovan nod his head slightly before, jumping at Stiles. The deputies caught him.

"Get him out of here!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled. He glared at me and they held him firm. I smiled at him and waved at him.

"Bitch." He said. I just smirked at him.

"Like I haven't heard it before dumb-ass." I muttered, rolling my eyes at him. That's when he jumped at me and I didn't even flinch but I did have another natural reaction. I swung. My fist collided with his jaw and he rocked backwards shocked. Everyone looked at me. I glanced around at the looks on everyone's face and smiled widely before it left my face.

"Oh fuck me." I muttered as I scooted around everyone and behind Scott and Stiles. The Sheriff was staring at me with eyebrows raised and I shrunk down behind Stiles. He glanced down at me.

"What the hell was that?" Stilinski asked me.

"That's Sky's natural reaction when someone jumps at her. She swings first asks questions later." Stiles muttered as he glared down at me. I just gave him the cheesiest grin ever and he shook his head. I had done that once when we were kids and he learned never to try and jump at me and scare me again unless he wanted to have a bloody nose. It was a knee jerk reaction having Max as an older brother honestly.

"What's an anger inventory examination?" Scott asked. I glanced over at Scott confused until I realized that they were talking about Donovan.

"It's a test you have to take when you want to become a deputy." Stiles said.

"Donovan wanted to become a deputy?" I asked snorting. Sheriff Stilinski nodded and I just shook my head. Who would let that psycho be a deputy?

"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience." Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes and then looked at the Sheriff.

"You look good Mr. Stilinski. Your date should be happy." I smiled. He chuckled and tugged at the tie. I pushed his hands away from his tie and then I smiled at him.

"Stop messing. If you keep doing that you're going to mess it up." I muttered. He nodded.

"Alright let's go ahead and go." Stiles said. I nodded and we headed outside. I watched as Stiles and Scott get into Stiles's jeep before I listened to him try to turn over the engine. I looked over at them through the windshield of my car. Stiles and Scott were looking at something on Stiles's phone.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked. Scott glanced up at him as I watched his ears twitch. I smiled at him.

"We're looking at something Braedon sent him." Scott said. Stiles glanced up at me as he started his jeep. I just smiled at him before starting up my own car.

"About the desert wolf?" I asked. I watched as they both nodded and I just shook my head.

"You guys are going to dig into something that's not going to end up good." I muttered. Scott just shrugged and then he got a call. My phone rang also and I looked down at it and answered. It was Lydia.

"Hey I need you guys to get down here on the road I just sent you the pin to. I called the cops already we need you down here to." She said as I looked out the back of my car to see the red, white, and blue lights go on and a siren racing down the street. It had only been at least 10 to 15 minutes most since Donovan had been taken by the police to head to jail. What could have happened between then and now?

"See you there." I said hanging up. I quickly placed my phone against the touchscreen in my car and it took the address from my phone and put it into the GPS in my car. We all headed there and I parked along the upper part since the road went down into the ground between two higher walls. I glanced down and jumped down to where Sheriff Stilinski was. Scott and Stiles met me down there.

"Scott you saw Donovan. Is he like you?" He asked when Scott reached us.

"I don't think so." Scott said and then glanced at me for conformation. I shook my head.

"I didn't get anything from him like that." I muttered. He nodded.

"Unless he knows how to hide his scent." Stiles said before glancing over at me.

"Impossible. If he was one I would know him because you know dad likes to keep tabs on new betas and packs and things. Plus if he was just recently bitten he wouldn't be able to do that. It takes a long time to do that." I muttered. It had taken me so many months of hard, rigorous training to get myself trained to hide my scents while I was out and about to hide myself from that Alpha pack. It would take a beta years to do that without anyone to help them. I had my dad who had learned years before that so I was lucky.

"Well, this kid just killed his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers. We have an ABP out on him. You two think you can find him faster?" He asked. We nodded.

"I can try." Scott said.

"Of course we can find him faster." I smiled. They all looked at me as I put my hands on my hips.

"What? I had some coffee before I came to see you guys at the station so I'm a little wired right now!" I giggled. Stiles just face-palmed and Scott shook his head in disbelief. I giggled again and smiled. He handed Scott a radio after eyeing me slightly as I just smiled at him.

"Keep it on channel two." He said. Scott glanced at me.

"Just stay here in case." Scott said to me. I nodded and then saluted him. We were shortly joined by Malia, Kira and Lydia. I glanced over at Stiles and I breathed in. I glanced around above us at the pillars and I didn't see anyone. I had just caught something on the wind that seemed familiar but I couldn't put a name to it or a face. It was bugging going to bug me until I could figure it out.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked catching me as I looked up around us. I bit the inside of my lip before answering him. I glanced over at him after one more sweep of above us.

"I got a scent but it's not Donovan's." I muttered.

"Then who's?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize it." I muttered. He nodded. Then that's when the radio Parrish had crackled with Scott's voice.

"Hey I found Donovan. He's completely freaked out. He keeps saying a name over and over again." Scott said through the radio.

"What's the name?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Theo." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Tracy." Scott said.

"Tracy?" I asked.

"Tracy Stewart." Lydia muttered.

* * *

It was the next day and we were all around by the buses so that we weren't being overheard by anyone. Liam had his arms wrapped around my waist and I glanced at Mason, who was now included since Liam had to tell him everything. He looked so excited to be here now too, which I didn't really understand why because that meant he was in for a lot of danger he wouldn't normally be in originally.

"The thing is Tracy just didn't just have trouble sleeping. She had a real disorder. She had night terrors." Lydia said.

"Now she's the night terror since no one can find her." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes at his little joke. I felt bad for Tracy because I had been diagnosed with night terrors shortly after we moved. I would wake up in the morning with bloody hands after clawing at my headboard of my bed because I would be dreaming of the night I had turned. My mom would give me medicine from the hospital the doctors had to prescribe for me. We had a therapist come in too for me. It cleared up in a few months but they were hell until they were gone. I looked like a walking corpse because I was pale with dark circles under my eyes from no sleep. A shiver went down my back thinking about it and Liam just gave me a light squeeze feeling me tense up.

"Okay, well, we're all tired and miserable. Except for you." Scott said looking at Mason like he had seriously just woken up to see two million presents under the tree at Christmas time. I glanced up at Mason who just was all smiles. I shook my head and leaned against Liam.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is all so mind-blowing. You're a Kitsune. I don't even know what that is." Mason said chuckling. I just rubbed my eyes.

"I'm still learning." Kira admitted.

"Liam we said you could tell him not invite him into the inner circle." Stiles said.

"I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asked.

"No." Stiles and Liam both said together. I glanced back at them both.

"Alright guys let's get back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf, let's find her." Scott said.

"One lone serial killing wolf." Malia said. I just shrugged.

"Technically she only killed one person and mauled two others.-" Stiles said.

"So how do we catch her though?" I asked.

"I say we put her down." Malia said. I just looked over at her with wide eyes. We all glanced at each other and then I looked at Scott.

"Intense." Mason said and all eyes cut to him.

"She's a human being not an animal." I said quickly.

"Let's just focus on catching her. We'll figure out the rest later." Scott said. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair before putting my head on the hood of Stiles's jeep. I felt Liam's hand rest on my back as he started to rub circles in my back.

"Let's go get to class." Scott muttered. I nodded. We all silently went our own ways. I walked with Liam to class and was standing outside leaning against the lockers with him. I had a free period instead of AP History because it was a study hall to give us time to work on our projects that were due next week. Mine was almost completely finished after working on it all night the day it was assigned because I figured with everything going on we were going to have our hands full. I felt Liam's hands tug on the belt loops of my jeans pulling me closer to him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I closed my eyes relishing in the hug because I seriously was lacking hugs from people these days. I felt Liam tense up out of nowhere as I felt him move his head off to the side.

"Sky!" Liam hissed. I looked up at him bringing myself out of my thoughts and glanced up at him confused.

"We have a little problem." He whispered as he looked into the room.

"What?" I asked him. He pulled me so I was looking into the room. I glanced around to see a girl sitting at a desk with her head down and I looked at Liam with a confused look.

"That's Tracy." He whispered. My eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"I'm going to get Scott." I muttered. I set my book-bag down in the hallway and took off running to his AP Bio class that he was in. I looked in the doorway as he looked up and raised an eyebrow at me confused. I pointed to the hallway and he gave me a subtle shake of his head. I growled quickly and withdrew my head from the doorway and then thought for a moment. I looked at Scott pointing to his ear for a moment. I moved out of the doorway again before leaning against the wall.

"We have a problem. Tracy is in Liam's class. Like as in right now. She's here at the school." I said before looking in the class to his face go serious. He nodded at me subtly and I took off back down the hallway. Then I glanced around the hallway and right outside the classroom door was a conveniently placed fire alarm. I smiled and yanked it quickly as Liam stared at me.

"Hanging with Scott and Stiles…bad influences growing up." I smiled as I watched people file out of the room. I went inside the room to see a girl standing in front of Tracy talking to her as Liam and Scott followed me inside the room. Then out of nowhere she grabbed the girl in a tight grasp. Scott and I started to go down the aisles on either side of her trying to get her to calm down.

"Tracy." Scott said. I glanced over at Scott.

"Tracy." I muttered as she glanced up at us. She stood up breathing heavily still holding onto the girl.

"Tracy." Scott said again. I sniffed the air and smelled blood. I glanced down at the girl's wrist to see it bleeding from Tracy's nails. Oh god.

"Tracy!" I said quickly.

"You're hurting me." The girl muttered.

"Tracy let go." Scott said.

"They're coming. They're coming for all of us." She said as she let the girl go. Then she collapsed onto the floor and I bit the side of my mouth. I really wish the other girl hadn't been here cause then it would've been easier but I guess that's not how the world worked anymore. I watched as something oozed out of her mouth and I grimaced.

"What the fuck is that?" I whispered. Scott shrugged and then he went over to her and picked her up. They carried her out into the hallway as Malia and Stiles rounded the corner. Liam was talking to the girl.

"I'll txt you later." I said quickly as I grabbed my book-bag, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran after Scott, Malia, and Stiles. We took her to the animal clinic and when we got there Deaton started to check everything on her.

"Pupils dilate under normal condition. Heart rate is 250. Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder. The silvery substance coating her lips is not something I've seen before. It almost looks like mercury." He said.

"Isn't that poison to the body? Too much and it can kill you?" I asked.

"To a normal person yes." Deaton said as I leaned against a table.

"Can't you just give her a shot of something?" Malia asked.

"She doesn't seem to be in any pain." Deaton said. I glanced over at Malia and shook my head knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"I meant a shot to kill her." Malia said. I shook my head and then rubbed my eyes quickly. I heard Stiles sigh.

"I usually stay by a code of ethics that's frowns on such measures." Deaton said.

"Malia you know we're not going to do that." Scott said.

"How do we know that she's not going to kill us?" Malia asked. I opened my mouth and then closed it. She did have a valid point so I had to give her that.

"She does make a decent point. But either way I have to eventually let my dad know that she's here." Stiles said.

"Agreed. And while I may argue against euthanization I'm not opposed to extra security." Deaton said before opening a jar and throwing it to the ground. I watched as the black powder inside form a line in the doorway and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Mountain Ash." I muttered. Malia looked back at it along with Stiles. I went over to it and glared.

"She won't be able to get across that." I muttered.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Stiles muttered.

"Well, you and I would be able to get out fine. Scott, Malia, and Skylar, well that's another story." He said. Malia put her hand to it and a blue thing popped up when she touched the barrier and she pulled her hand away from it quickly.

"Weird." She said.

"Stiles would you mind holding her down. I'm going to try some more tests." Deaton said. I put my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt as I watched Deaton put a blade to Tracy's skin. I watched as he slid it down her arm but nothing was being cut. Her skin remained the same as the blade went down.

"Uh, what the hell does that mean?" I muttered as the blade on it snapped.

"I think it means we're going to need a bigger blade." Stiles said as he stared at it. I just stared at the knife and shook my head. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I just shook my head as a headache started to pound behind my eyes. I watched as Deaton started doing different things and I watched him turn her head to the side as he saw something start to move under her skin. I shook my head as he poked it and it moved again.

"Can you two help me move her over?" He asked. Malia and I nodded and we carefully moved Tracy so that she was on her back. When we did he pulled up her shirt to see her spine shifting back and forth. My eyes widened surprised.

"Well, that's not normal." I said as I just watched it move underneath her skin that had me freaking out slightly in my head. This was by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen.

"I think I know what she is." Stiles said.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us because this doesn't look to good." Deaton said. I shivered slightly as I moved back slightly as Stiles and Scott approached us. Deaton started to poke her back and then all of a sudden her back split open revealing her spine and spurting blood out as it did. I got some on my sweatshirt as Deaton and Scott took the full front of the spray.

"I'm going to be sick." I muttered as I cringed backwards as the spine in her back moved back and forth. That's when the tail jumped out and smacked Stiles. I let out a squeal of surprise and backed up against the wall quickly as she took out Deaton, Malia, and Scott. They all fell to the floor and she looked at me. She advanced on me quickly and went to whip her tail at me and when she did I grabbed it tightly. I bared my teeth as I grabbed her tail.

"Sky don't!" Stiles yelled. I roared at Tracy and she just swiped at me with her claws. I growled as I let her go from the surprise of the swipe from her claws. She then glanced at us before breaking the line of Mountain Ash and running at the door. I went to go stand up by I realized I was having problems moving.

"She wasn't a werewolf." Stiles said from the ground. I realized he couldn't move as Scott stumbled to the ground.

"Kanima." Scott panted as he fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned against the wall sliding down it till I hit the ground. I licked my lips as my eyes darted around the room. I sighed and then glanced down wanting to nod my head but I couldn't. I freaking couldn't move any muscles in my body except to freaking talk. No movement other than that whatsoever.

"…so who the hell wants to explain why I can't move and what the HELL just happened?!" I demanded. Scott looked over at me and sighed.

"A kanmia can paralyze you with their venom." Scott explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course but how did she break through the Mountain Ash?" I asked as I looked over at Deaton.

"I don't know. It's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross." Deaton said and I looked at Stiles. He just looked up at me before I looked over at Scott.

"Scott did it." Stiles said. I looked at Scott with what I hoped was raised eyebrows but I doubt it since I was fucking paralyzed.

"Once but it almost killed me." Scott admitted. If I could've nodded I would but you know I was still paralyzed.

"We should've killed her." Malia said.

"Meanwhile she's probably on her way to kill someone else." Stiles said. I groaned and tried to move my foot but it wasn't working.

"Listen everyone we need to concentrate. Scott, Malia, Skylar, you three should be able to move a lot sooner than Stiles and I. You need to focus." He said.

"On what?" I asked.

"Healing." Scott said.

"Scott's right." He said. That's when I started to hear Malia's panicked breath. I tuned them out as they told Malia how to focus because she didn't know how to tell her body to heal. I didn't need it to heal. I just needed to start the healing process. I let me wolf senses come out as Deaton talked to them trying to get them to focus on a body part to move. Stiles stared up at me confused as I went wolf showing my teeth.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Triggering the process." I muttered biting down hard into my lips drawing blood. I groaned as I felt the pain and I pressed harder on my bottom lip. I tasted the blood and I swallowed it, grimacing in my head the whole time. I felt the blood and the healing start and I just kept sinking my teeth into my bottom lip.

"Sky stop." Stiles said.

"Someone needs to go after her!" I growled. I was starting to cry from the pain of trying to get myself to heal faster. It seemed too much longer when I started to gain the feeling back in my toes. I looked over as Scott started to see Malia moving her fingers. Soon enough she was moving and pulling herself up off the floor.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked. I watched as she stood up stumbling as she did so.

"Malia wait for us." Stiles said quickly.

"There's no time." Malia said using the examination table as a crutch for a moment.

"She's not a werewolf." I said quickly.

"But she has a scent. I can find her." She said quickly.

"Malia save her." Scott said right before she ran out the door. I groaned and then tried to move my foot to see that it was slightly wobbling back and forth. Scott looked at me and I nodded. I groaned and started to get the feeling in my fingertips back. I smiled at the movement before I really tried.

"Go after her Sky." Scott said. I nodded as I started to move my foot around. I smiled as I started to move my legs and my arms slowly. As I started to get the feeling back I started moving my legs and rolled over off the wall and onto my stomach. I landed with a thud and I groaned slightly.

"I hate Kanima's." I muttered angrily. I quickly pushed myself up as best as I could onto my knees and groaned. I swayed slightly before falling onto my side. I growled slightly through my teeth before getting up onto my knees again and pulling myself up using the wall for support. I started to make my way out of the room and when I was to the door of the clinic I finally had gained all control again and started running to the police station.

When I got to the police station I saw Kira with Lydia on the ground in the sheriff's office. Lydia was pale and bleeding out of a wound that was on her right side. Tracy must have hit her with her tail a little bit ago.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Malia went after her. She's in the basement." Sheriff Stilinski said. I nodded and quickly ran down the hallway and yanked the door open and ran down the stairs. I carefully made my down the hallway following a trail of what seemed to be black blood. I just looked down to see Tracy on the floor on her knees. She was coughing as she glanced back at us.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she knows she's not asleep now." Malia muttered.

"So she thought she was in a night terror this whole time?" I asked. She just nodded and Tracy looked at me and I quickly put my claws away. She pulled herself up and she looked scared.

"You're not dreaming." Malia said to her.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

"We don't know but we're going to find out." I smiled as I went to walk towards her. The next moment I heard the chattering and I glanced over to see this guy in armor stab something into her neck. Then as Malia went forward another one appeared and put a hand on the side of her head and pushed her against the wall. Malia groaned and I went full wolf. I roared at them and went to go help Tracy when another one appeared and grabbed me and held me around the neck up against the wall. I watched as the silvery substance that had oozed from Tracy's mouth earlier came out again.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I started to kick the thing holding me.

"Her condition is terminal." The thing in the mask said as Tracy fell to the ground. The thing walked away and dropped Malia before letting me collapse to the ground. I started coughing as I glanced up and watched them leave. They disappeared before I could even do anything about it. I looked at Tracy and then Malia.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair. I leaned my head back against the wall. Malia stood up and went over to us. After about a few minutes we heard footsteps and I glanced up from my position on the ground to see Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, Scott, and Deaton.

"I didn't do it. I swear." Malia said turning around to face them.

"What happened to that poor girl?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"There were these people. They had masks. There were three of them." Malia said as she started to ramble her words together as Scott bent down next to Tracy. I watched as Deaton went over to her.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked confused as he looked at her and then me.

"I didn't do this. It wasn't me." Malia said panicked.

"Sky, what happened?" Stiles asked me. I glanced up at him and he stared down at me and realized that I had my teeth and claws out.

"I don't know where they came from. When Tracy came to realizing she wasn't in a sleep terror they came out of nowhere. They slammed Malia and me up against the wall when we went to move against them. They said something like 'her condition is terminal' while stabbing that thing into her neck, killing her. Then they disappeared as soon as the appeared." I muttered looking up at him.

"She's not changing back. We need to get her out of here." Deaton said.

"Hey! Absolutely not. This is a crime scene. We call the coroner." Sheriff Stilinski said. I looked over at him.

"And what do you propose we tell them about the severed tail, claws, and reptilian appearance?" I asked.

"Skylar is right." Deaton said.

"I don't care!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

"You should be unless you're prepared to announce the presence of supernatural beings in Beacon Hills." Deaton argued. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again slightly shaking because of what happened. I looked at Tracy's lifeless face and sighed. I couldn't do anything to help her after I promised we would. I saw a hand in front of my face and glanced up to see Stiles offering a hand up. I took it and he helped me up.

"Dad he's right." Stiles said as I brushed my butt free of dust.

"Maybe at the clinic we can figure out a way to change her back and then call the coroner." Scott reasoned.

"There is a line. There is a line we have to draw." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"That line was drawn and crossed over a few months back a lot of the time." I muttered.

"Dad you've already crossed it more than once." Stiles agreed.

"Sheriff please. Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before." Deaton said.

"Just do it fast." Sheriff Stilinski said. I nodded and I watched as Scott and Deaton lifted her up and carried her away. Stiles glanced over at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Fine, shaken up, but fine." I muttered. He just nodded and we both glanced over at us. We all headed back upstairs and we saw the paramedics had shown up for Lydia. I watched as they took her on the stretcher and took her to the hospital.

"Come on let's go." Stiles said. Stiles, Malia, and I all hopped into Stiles's jeep along with Kira. We all rode in silence together and once we got there we all filed out and into the waiting room in outside the operating room.

"Stiles." Mrs. McCall said as she came up to us.

"How bad is she?" I asked jumping up from where I was sitting.

"It could've been worse. Theo nice going with that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." Mrs. McCall said before she turned to Scott and Liam as they showed up.

"Alright she's about to go into surgery. It's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details I need to know of or do I just stitch her up and hope for the best?" She asked.

"It was the tail." Kira said.

"Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes any difference." Scott said.

"Okay," Mrs. McCall said before walking away. I put my hand to my mouth and then glanced over at the guys.

"So what now?" I muttered as I started to chew on my fingers.

"I think we should all go home and get some rest. We still have school in the morning and then we can all come back to see how she is." Scott muttered. I nodded and together we walked outside. When we got outside I texted Max and told him he had to come get Liam and I from the hospital. He sent me back a messaging saying that I owed him big time and he'd be there soon.

"So I have a question." Liam said. I glanced back at him as he pulled me over to a bench.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you be able to come with me and Mason to a club tomorrow night. I promised to be his wing man plus I thought you'd be able to help me." He muttered.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I muttered. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. That's when a car pulled up and Liam and I got in. He dropped Liam off first and then we went home. When I got home I just collapsed into bed and sighed.

* * *

I was walking with Liam and Mason into the club. I had legit just skipped school all day because I had slept through my alarm and by the time I woke up it was halfway through the school day and it was pointless to go. I had felt better after everything that had happened but I knew I was going to have a stack of homework from my AP classes that I missed today. I felt Liam squeeze my hand and I glanced up at him.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Dude pay attention." Mason laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled at him.

"Just like be my wingman." He said. I nodded and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" I said. He just shook his head as we got to the door and the door opened to reveal a brunette who was staring at us and then glared at Liam. I glanced at Liam confused as Liam rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I said you were allowed not him." She said glaring at Liam.

"You said I could have a plus one." Mason said.

"Not a plus Liam." She sneered. I was about to open my mouth but Liam squeezed my hand tightly and I glanced over at him.

"I'm his flight attendant." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"His wingman. We both are." I smiled. She stared at me for a minute and then glanced down at Liam's and I's joined hands before looking back up at me shaking her head slightly. That sparked my temper and I knew Liam could tell.

"Forget it I'm not going in." Liam said as he went to pull his hand out of mine.

"Nope!" I said holding tight.

"You're coming in." Mason agreed. Then that's when Mason pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Me plus them plus fifty." He said holding it out towards her.

"Welcome to Sinema." She said after she grabbed the fifty dollars. We walked through the door and then we went through a dark hallway to come to a chain curtain. We pushed through and then I glanced around.

"This is cool." I laughed smiling. We made our way through the crowd as I watched guys dancing on raised platforms.

"We don't look old enough to be here." Liam muttered. I bumped my hip with his and he glanced down at me. I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek lightly.

"Neither does him." Mason muttered as we looked over to see a guy dancing with this girl before switching to a guy.

"So it's mixed?" Liam asked.

"Ish." Mason chuckled. I watched as Mason went over to Brett and then I started to dance with Liam. We were getting into it when he stopped. I stopped confused and glanced at him. He was glancing all around the room, his eyes darting back and forth between different people. I glanced back at people over my shoulder wondering who he was looking at before looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Didn't you smell that?" He asked. I sniffed at the air not really smelling anything different besides raging hormones and the sweat of like a thousand other people, who really needed to learn the word of travel sized deodorant.

"Smell what?" I asked confused.

"I smelled something." He muttered confused. I waved over Brett. He broke away from Mason and walked over to us.

"Did you smell anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Liam smelled someone." I said.

"It's Beacon Hills." Brett said. I shrugged.

"But something about it wasn't right. It was wrong." Liam muttered. I glanced confused and then Mason came over to us and started to talk to Brett. I watched Liam for a moment looking back and forth. I smelled it too.

"Split up now. Call me if you need me." I said. He looked at me confused and then I shrugged. I waved him with me and we started to walk around the dance floor looking for what I had smelled. I kept trying to smell it but it wasn't registering with my nose anymore. I sighed. Brett pulled me to a stop and looked over at me.

"Well, anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. He sighed and then we kept walking around trying to find the smell again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I smell it." I muttered coming to a stop again. That's when I started towards a cave it was coming towards and I saw Brett coming to. We glanced at each other and then started running for the alcove that led to another room. When we got there it was Mason and some other guy. We saw something coming out of his arms and then Brett and I grabbed him real quick and threw him into the other room away from people.

"Run! Get Liam!" I snapped at Mason as Brett went up against the guy. I heard him roar and I turned to face him Brett and the other guy as they started to fight. I saw Brett get pushed up against a railing before kicking the guy away. I ran in and the guy swung his arm at me and I jumped out of the way quickly. He swiped it over at Brett and sliced his side open. He went down and that's when I tackled him. We rolled and he got on top of me pining my arms down. I bucked my hips up and used one of my knees to kick him above me. He rolled and I jumped up quickly. He came at me again and we started to struggle. He plunged his claws into my waist and I let out a scream as I kicked him away as he tore at my waist. I stumbled back slightly holding my waist as Liam came through and tackled him. I watched them fight as I stumbled over to Brett and pulled him out of the way. I watched as he pinned Liam and I was about to get up and go back at it but Kira and Scott burst through the chain curtain.

"A little late!" We yelled. Kira whipped out her sword. Mason scooted around and over to us to make sure we were okay. I watched as Scott kicked the kid before Liam got kicked back as he tried to help Scott out. I watched as Kira started to fight him with her sword which I learned was also her belt, which in my opinion was really cool. I watched as he blocked blow for blow as Mason put pressure on Brett's wound with something.

"How are you making out?" I asked. He nodded and I looked over to see Liam slam the kid to the floor. That's when I saw Kira's eyes glow as she started to go after the kid who I saw didn't have his stingers anymore. I saw her aura grow and my eyes widened.

"Scott!" I yelled as she started to yell something in Japanese. He grabbed her hand before she managed to cut the kid in half. I glanced at them both and let out a breath I had been holding in.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked and we nodded.

"Let's get him out of here. Liam give me a hand." Scott said as they moved to move him. As they lifted him up he was shot with an arrow. I glanced up to see the guys from last time. I growled at him.

"Why did you do that?" Scott demanded as they retracted the arrow.

"His condition was terminal." The thing said.

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" Scott demanded. I watched as the first one looked back at Scott.

"Failure." It said before walking away. They were gone before we knew what happened. I shook my head and sighed. I looked at Scott and we ended up actually calling 911. They brought all the works out to. They took him to the hospital to pronounce him dead and Scott hurried out to follow them. I just rubbed my eyes and txted Stiles. He didn't answer right away so I called him.

"What's up?" I asked as he picked up.

"At the library at school. I fell asleep in the library and now my jeep won't start." He muttered as he did something because I felt him jumble the phone slightly.

"Want me to come help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not." He muttered. I nodded and hung up the phone and headed out to my car. Liam had run off with Mason so I didn't have to worry about feeling like I was ditching him when I really wasn't. I headed to the school blasting my music and when I got to the library Stiles was still working on his jeep. He saw me pull up and smiled as he glanced up.

"Hey Ford." I smiled as I got out of my car and walked over to him.

"It's a jeep though." He said.

"Forgotten on road dead." I teased. He rolled his eyes and handed me his phone with the flashlight on it. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah whatever. You'll still ride in it though." He said. I shrugged and he just shook his head.

"So how have you been? We really haven't been able to talk much." He said. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. It's been weird." I muttered. He nodded.

"…How are you and Liam? Still going good?" He asked. I shrugged but nodded. He glanced over at me confused and slightly concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I feel like he's pulling away. I'm pulling away. I don't know anymore." I muttered to myself as I ran my hands through my hair. Over the last week or so since that girl had come into the picture I felt there was something he was hiding from me. Or maybe it was just me losing my feelings for him. I didn't know but I hadn't let anyone know and Stiles was the first one to hear this from me.

"Skylar!" He said. I glanced up at him and he smiled at me.

"You need to take time for yourself. You know that right?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about. After things between him and I had ended I just sort of jumped into things with Liam not taking time. I should've because even Max had said something but I didn't listen. I never did. I nodded and just rested my chin onto my arm that was resting on the top of the jeep.

"I know. I just-I don't even know anymore." I muttered. He just glanced up at me and stared. He rested his arms against the side of his jeep and I glanced up at him. He came over to me and pulled me up so that I was standing up straight.

"Yes oh powerful Stiles?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes at me and then glanced down to see how bad our height difference was and I just rolled my eyes at him. He hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his waist. One of his hands went into my hair holding me against him while I basically just fucking hugged the shit out of him as I started to cry a little bit. He just started to rock me back and forth silently knowing that it would help me. I sighed and he pulled back and looked down at me.

"You okay now?" He asked. I shrugged and he put his hands on my shoulders and bent his knees so that he could look me in the eyes. I stared him straight in the eyes as he smiled at me. In this moment I remembered why we were best-friends and how I fell for this kid back when I was like ten. Good god help me.

"I need a yes, tiny one." He said. I glared at him.

"Nom nom nom." I said. He blinked at me for a moment before shaking his head. I smiled at him and he just stared into my eyes and I smiled at him.

"There's my smile." He teased. I just shook my head and then that's when I glanced down confused.

"Sky?" He asked confused. I was hearing three heartbeats. I glanced up as I opened my mouth to tell him what was wrong when I saw the figure run up behind Stiles. He put a hand down on his shoulder and Stiles screamed out in pain and I tripped backwards falling onto my ass in the parking-lot as I watched Donovan and Stiles struggle. I was really confused on what was going on and why Donovan all of a sudden had super strength. I saw Donovan get an arm around Stiles's neck and he was about to bring down his hand onto Stiles's face.

"Sky! Sharp teeth in his hand! WENDIGO!" He yelled. I froze. I then scrambled to my feet and ran at both of them bringing out my wolf. I roared and Donovan let Stiles go and stared at me.

"Oh two for one." He muttered. We ran at each other and he placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles run!" I screamed as I swiped at Donovan. I felt the teeth embedded themselves in my skin on my shoulder and I let out a scream. He then grabbed me by my collar with his other hand and threw me about ten feet away. He went then for Stiles and I groaned rolling onto my side. I saw him grab Stiles again and try again till Stiles head-butted him before swinging his arm around arching wide with the wrench smacking Donovan in the jaw. I sat up dazed slightly as Stiles grabbed me.

"Come on!" He yelled. I stumbled to my feet as he took my hand dragging me behind him as he ran into the school. I was panting as we ran through the hallways. He turned down a hallway and we ran out through a door that led us to the library. He glanced at me as I tugged on the doors.

"Locked." I hissed. He then groaned and then swiped his card. We walked inside and I was in pain from the freaking bite he had given me. I had let his hand on me too long and it was deep as hell. I bit my lip.

"Hide!" I hissed at him. Stiles stared at me.

"What?!" He whispered.

"Hide!" I snapped pushing him towards one of the bookcases. I watched him disappear as the door swung open. I stood at the top of the stairs with my hands on my hips watching Donovan as he approached me.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Don't worry about Stiles. You should be worrying about me." I muttered. He snorted and glanced around.

"Right, you're like Scott. You won't kill anyone." He said. I just sneered at him as my eyes glowed red.

"Right, I won't kill anyone. You don't know what I have done before Donovan." I muttered and he just stared at me before I heard a buzzing. I glanced down to him to see that he had Stiles's phone.

"Hey Stiles your girlfriend is calling you. Malia. Maybe I should answer it." He said before he tapped the screen off and stuffing it into his pocket. I growled at him and he stared at me. I jumped down the steps and landed on the floor he was on. He stared at me.

"I'm not afraid of some weird hybrid wendigo so bring it." I muttered. He smirked at me and growled before running at me. When he did I ran straight at him and tackled him around the waist. I started to punch at his face but he threw me off him with ease. How the hell did he become the hulk? I groaned as he came over to me and I pulled myself back up before he grabbed me around my throat.

"You are so pathetic. You act tough but you are half the alpha Scott is." He chuckled. I growled at him and sunk both of my claws into his arms before planting my foot into his chest before kicking him away. He flew and fell into scaffold from where they were still doing work in the library on the roof or something like that. He glared at me and grabbed one of the bars from the scaffold. He swung it back and forth in his hands and I stared at it.

"Scared?" He asked as he came over to me and I ran. He laughed and then I felt something come in contact with the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll kill you after I kill your precious best-friend." He said. I laid there on the ground trying to bring back any feeling I had cause all I felt right now was the undeniable pain radiating through my skull.

"You're best-friend, Skylar, looks cute with blood spilling out the back of her head. Good thing she'll heal or it'll kill her first." Donovan said loudly. I tilted my head, the pain growing so much that it almost knocked me out, to see Donovan putting the metal bar back and I growled at him and he glanced over at me and he smiled as he came over and set his hands on my back after pulling my shirt up. I screamed as the teeth dug their way through my skin. He then rolled me over smirking and did the same to my sides.

"Bitch." I whispered as he pulled the hands off me. He laughed at me and I struck my foot out and knocked him in the face. He stumbled back a few feet as I glanced up at him smiling. He just glared at me and kicked me in the waist cracking ribs as he did. He laughed and started to pace.

"You two really don't know me very well." He said.

"Have you both heard about father? Surely you have Stiles he was your dad's partner before he became sheriff after all." Donovan said. Oh here we go we were going to go for the bad guy monologue to try to draw Stiles out. He was smarter than that Donovan. A bunny was smarter than to fall for the damn trick.

"Did he ever tell you about the time him and his partner got caught in a shoot-out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord? Know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs." Donovan said. I shook my head as the pain in my head started to subside. I pulled myself up in the sitting position to see Donovan with his back turned towards me. I carefully stood up on my feet and he turned to face me.

"And you're ruining my story." He muttered. I glared at him and he came over to me and just went to clock me in the face but I grabbed his arm and he glared at me.

"No one gives a fuck about your story." I hissed and with that he grabbed me around the collar and held his hand in front of my face showing me the teeth coming through his palm. I wasn't scared this time honestly. He stared at me as I grabbed his wrist holding it back away from my face and he laughed at me.

"You're scared." He said and I shook my head and then he threw me towards the doors of the library where we had come from. As I did I passed where Stiles was hiding because I slid right to the bookshelf he was standing behind.

"Anyway! I bet he told you some of it." Donovan said as he turned and went back to pacing. When he did that I took the moment to crawl behind the bookcase and make my way over to Stiles as quietly as I could.

"I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in the car calling for back-up while my dad was going in alone." Donovan called out. I saw Stiles start to tense up and I could smell the emotions pouring out of him and I grabbed his cuff of his jeans. I startled him enough he jumped in the air and glanced down at me. His eyes were wide when he took in my appearance. I guess I honestly looked that bad. Well, shit I couldn't go home like this. He pulled me standing to my feet as I clutched at torso.

"He was too scared. Too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him!" Donovan said as I saw Stiles's clench his hands into fists.

"Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures?" Donovan challenged. I looked up at Stiles shaking my head. He was baiting him.

"About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?" Donovan said and Stiles started to bite on his thumb to stop himself from speaking. I held my breath and then we looked to see Donovan start climbing the damn stairs. Thank you god maybe we could get away from here. That's when Stiles and I were listening and Stiles moved against the bookshelf and I tilted my head to the side quickly.

"Stiles he's behind you!" I screamed looking up meeting Donovan's eyes through the bookshelf. Stiles went to move but Donovan reached out and pulled Stiles through the damn bookshelf pulling him down the aisle. I heard something clatter and I glanced around confused and then ran to Donovan and Stiles as Stiles struggled against Donovan.

"Let him go bitch." I growled and I threw a punch to his cheek getting him away from Donovan. That's when Stiles took off up the scaffold climbing up. I then glanced back at Donovan just in time for him to slam my forehead against the pole and I back handed him again causing him to yell. I started to climb to when he grabbed onto my legs.

"Don't worry Stiles I won't kill you. I just plan to eat your legs…but your best-friend here. I plan to kill her. She's been the bane of my existence for a long time." Donovan said as he started to pull me down as I latched onto a metal bar.

"Sky!" Stiles yelled reaching a hand out as I tried to kick Donovan in the face.

"Stiles I don't want to die." I screamed terrified. I felt his grip slackening and I took the chance to grab Stiles hand and he pulled me up another bar.

"Oh, I don't think so." Donovan said coming after us. I felt him grip into my calf and I screamed as I felt the teeth start to shred my leg up.

"Stiles do something." I screamed as I started to loosen my grip. That's when he started to look around and spotted something. I was about to fall off the scaffolding when he pulled a pin and a shelf holding some metal bars fell. I covered my head as they tumbled hoping it would knock Donovan down and unconscious. I was breathing heavy when I glanced down after hearing it tear something. A bar had gone right through Donovan.

"Oh my god." I whispered. He coughed up some blood as Stiles looked down. I put a hand to my mouth as blood poured out from the wound. Stiles climbed down helping me down after he was safely on the floor. I leaned against the scaffolding not being able to stand on my way leg because of Donovan. Stiles tried pulling the bar out of him because Donovan was still alive. He just stared at us before his head lulled to the side. I glanced down at the blood to see it turning a silver to like Tracy. So he was one of the creatures. I heard Stiles's breathing increase and he looked back at me.

"You didn't mean to do it Stiles. He was going to kill me and you both." I muttered. He nodded.

"I have to call 911 though." He muttered. I nodded and he went over to the desk where there was a phone while I stood at the door while he just let the phone ring and the woman talk on the 911 line before I heard her say they were going to send a car out.

"We have to go." I whispered. He nodded as he stared at Donovan. I was holding the door open as he placed a book between the doors so that they could get in when we heard vibrating. It was his phone from Donovan's pocket. He ran over and grabbed it from his pocket before looking at it and then coming back to me. He then helped me back outside to the cars and he glanced at my car.

"Just back straight up. You can do that right?" He asked. I nodded as I got into my car and started it up while he tried to get his to start. Hopefully because of my car we wouldn't get found because my car sadly was not that easy to look over. I backed up quickly as close to the dumpsters as possible and after a good few minutes Stiles back up beside me. I crawled out of my car and ran over to his jeep and jumped in. He glanced at me as we heard the sirens. He glanced over back to the school as the police showed up. He was breathing heavy and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What are they saying?" He asked me. I shook my head as he lowered himself down in the seat a little more.

"Just talking about how it was probably some prank." I whispered. We saw the police look around before going inside. I held my breath as Stiles started to drum his fingers against the steering-wheel. He sunk back down when he saw the guy come back. He went to flick on his radio but I glanced over at him.

"He's saying there no one here and it was prank call." I whispered confused. He stared at me and turned the thing on catching the end of it saying 'got it prank call, return to your patrol'. Stiles looked at me shocked.

"That's not possible." I said.

"Do you dare get-" I said before Stiles got out of the jeep heading back inside as soon as the cop was out of sight. He ran back to the library and I followed him. When I yanked the door open there was no Donovan, no blood, and no nothing. He looked back at me.

"That's not possible!" I muttered as I looked around and I started to shake. Stiles came over to me.

"Come on you need a shower. I can't let you go home looking like that." He whispered. I nodded and we headed back to our cars.

"You okay to drive yourself?" He asked. I wanted to ask him if he was to but I didn't think it was a good idea. I got in my car after some painful moving and we headed back to his house. When I pulled in the driveway he came over to me and helped me out and we headed up to his room.

"I have some of your clothes still here from before." He muttered as he came into the bathroom as I stared at myself in the mirror. I had blood all over me and I had started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey it's going to be alright." He whispered to me. I nodded and he let me go and wiped my tears away from my face before walking out closing the door behind him. I turned the water on and let it get nice and hot before stripping down and getting in. When I did it stung like hell on all my open wounds. I washed my hair but was terrified to use soap just because of how bad the water was being to them. The water had successfully turned red because of the blood and when I thought I had everything good I stopped the water and stepped out of the shower.

I glanced at myself in the mirror to see blood shot eyes staring back at me. I shook my head and got dressed thank god it was comfy clothes that had been here and went straight to Stiles's room where there was a clear board with white writing on it. He had been writing on it when I came in and sat down on his bed.

"How are your wounds?" He asked looking over at me. I lifted my shirt to show him the gaping holes in my back, sides before showing him the one on my shoulder. He winced looking at them.

"Why haven't they healed?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't know because usually they would have by now.

"How's yours?" I asked.

"Hurts." He muttered as he stared at his board. That's when he started to erase something before throwing the eraser at the board yelling at it. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. I got up and came up behind. I tugged at his shirt and started to pull it up and he stared at me but gave in to what I wanted. I stared at the wound as his phone started to buzz.

"I got something for it." I muttered as I walked out the door as he answered his phone. I heard Scott's voice on the other end as I went back to the bathroom and got a washcloth and a disinfectant. He had already gotten off the phone when I got back and he was sitting on his bed.

"Someone's stealing the bodies." He said to me.

"Who?" I asked. He shrugged and I saw the wince.

"This might hurt." I whispered as I dabbed the disinfectant on one end of the washcloth before tapping it lightly around the edges of the wound. He grabbed the sheets of his bed and bit his lips as I continued. When I was done the boys poor lip was swollen as I put a bandage on it.

"That should help a little." I whispered.

"Thanks….for everything tonight." He whispered. I nodded smiling at him.

"No problem." I smiled. He gave me the best smile he could before we looked at the board.

"You think that somebody took his body?" I asked. He shrugged and I rubbed my eyes. Why couldn't life just be easy for once? Why couldn't everything just be peaceful and not be terrible where people were dying? I leaned my head against his shoulder rubbing my eyes.

"I do." He said.

"Fuck this shit." I whispered tiredly.

"I think I should take you home." He said. I shrugged and then he stood up pulling me up by my hands.

"Come on. You can get it tomorrow." He said. I nodded and we headed out to his jeep. When we got to his jeep I climbed in carefully and he started it up. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house and he glanced over to me.

"You healing alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Whatever he had in his hands or whatever it was had something. I'm not healing as fast but it's not the normal rate either." I said. He glanced over at me as I showed him my shoulder. I had taken gauze to it so it wouldn't stain my shirt and it was still bleeding a bit but you could see the scabs forming. The ones on my waist I couldn't say the same. He had held his hands to me while I was almost out of it and he just let them tear me to bits.

"You getting hurt is my fault." He said.

"No it's not. You didn't know that freaking Donovan was a deranged psychopath that was now part wendigo. Who could have predicted that?" I asked as he turned onto a road that took me the back way to my house.

"But still-" He said.

"Shut up, you're not blaming yourself Stiles." I sad cutting him off. He stared at me as he pulled onto my street before glancing at the road again. I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"You won't let me blame myself for anything that happens to you will you?" He asked. That wasn't true but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Pretty much. So suck it up princess." I smirked.

"Oh my god here we go with that again. How long did you say that for?" He teased. I shrugged, blushing as I did. I used to tell Scott and him to suck it up princesses for a long time throughout middle school and really until we left Beacon Hills because they would whine about the stupidest things and I would be taking head shots left and right all day in tae kwon do. They would whine about their stuff but I wasn't allowed to whine about mine so I would so that to them.

"Yes, we are." I smiled as he turned into my driveway. He just shook his head and smiled.

"You need help getting inside?" He asked. I shook my head as I pushed the door open and got out carefully trying to not stretch my sides any more than they should.

"I'm probably skipping school tomorrow so if you go let me know what happens and stuff." I said as I walked towards the house. He nodded.

"I will don't worry…princess." He said. I turned around to glare at him but he was already starting to back out of the driveway waving to me with that goofy smile of his plastered on his face.

"Oh boy I have taught you well. You better run." I muttered giving him the finger as he went down the street. I shook my head and went inside the house and as I climbed the stairs I stopped for a moment and listened to the sound breathing of everyone making sure no one had woken up.


	7. Chapter 7

I went into my room and flipped the lights on. I almost screamed because sitting on my bed was Max. I stared at him with what the fuck look before shutting my door. He stared at me as he let his eyes sweep over me. I was trying to stand normal but my leg was starting to kill me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Making sure you're alright. I could smell the blood from outside." He muttered standing up and coming over to me. I watched as he looked me over and then he looked at the back of my pants. I glanced down to see a dark spot on the black fabric. I thought I had forgotten one. I pulled up my pants to see the tore up skin underneath it. He winced and I knew it was bad.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Donovan is a wendigo…" I muttered making sure I worded it right. He stared at me. I couldn't let him know what had happened with Donovan or led him to believe that I was with someone but he had to know Stiles had taken me here because you couldn't just ignore Stiles's engine in that damn jeep. It could wake the damn dead I swear.

"And you let him take a chunk out of your leg like that?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"He was a hybrid, I swear. He had them coming out of his hands besides his mouth! I don't know exactly what I was going against." I muttered. He shook his head and went to my door.

"I'm going to bed. You know dad is going to smell that and go ballistic." He said. I nodded and he went out the door as I went to my bathroom. I pulled out a washcloth and washed the blood off my leg before wrapping it up. I sighed and shook my head as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was so ready to just move again out of this town. I shook my hair out and walked out of my bathroom and crawled into bed. I grabbed pooh-bear and blankie ready for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

I didn't wake up the next morning till late and by that time Stiles had txted me saying that he wasn't going to school and that they were all going to Eichen house which I was not going to meet up with them at. I was staying away from them bitches if it was the last thing I did. I was just going to work on the homework my friends from my classes were telling me about and were going to drop off to me tonight. I glanced out through my window and saw that my dad was gone and so was mom. Good, I could get away with going downstairs with the smell of blood.

I headed downstairs and decided I should probably get something to eat after losing all that blood last night. I heard footsteps to see Luna coming down the stairs with chopsticks shoved through a pony-tail. She glanced up at me when she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"What's good for breakfast?" She asked.

"Make your own breakfast." I muttered. She tsked at me and I rolled my eyes as I cracked the eggs into a bowl and started whisk them together. I was making myself an omelet.

"You know I could tell mom you came in covered in blood last night and get dad to interrogate you." She said. I glanced over at her and growled at her. She chuckled at me as she flipped a page of the book she was reading. I glanced at it and then she lifted it up. It was called The Dread Doctors.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked staring at the title. I swallowed nervously because that was the book Malia and Lydia had found by Stacey's bed before she went psycho. She shrugged.

"Because I can." She said simply as she flipped a page and I nodded and shook my head. I cracked another few eggs into the bowl mixing them in so I could make an extra big omelet. I sighed and then poured it into the pan before letting it start to cook.

"Where did you find that at?" I asked.

"At some thrift store." She answered. I nodded and then after a few more minutes in silence I flipped the omelet over in the pan adding some green bell peppers and Swiss cheese to it. I let the cheese melt before putting it on the plate and cutting it in half the best I could. I slid over some to Luna who glanced up at me with a smile. I threw a fork at her which she caught with scary precision before digging into the food in front of her.

"Do you want to read the book after me?" She asked. I shrugged and nodded. She then just nodded at me and I sighed as I dug into my omelet. She shook her head.

"Now should I ask about why you're not healing right?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No you shouldn't." I muttered. She nodded and then we just ate in silence. She glanced over at me and watched me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I muttered. She nodded and I sighed rubbing my eyes.

We just sat there in silence and once she finished she just stared at me and then started to look me over like Max had done last night. She probably could make out the bumps where I had gauze placed over the wounds.

"Do you want me to look over them?" She asked.

"As long as you don't ask questions." I whispered. She nodded.

"Alright." She muttered. We both got up and headed to my bathroom. I stripped down to my tank-top and my boy-short underwear. I rolled up the bottom of my tank top and she stared in horror at the scars that were lining my body.

"What did this?" She demanded.

"You said no question." I said. She growled at me closing her mouth angrily as she started to pull the gauze I had on over the wounds. I watched as her eyes go from angry to murderous. I shouldn't have let her do this. She was just going to keep finding out so she could go kill whoever did but little did she know he was already dead.

"The person who did this…why did you let him do this?" She asked. I just stared at her in the mirror.

"I didn't intentionally let him do this." I muttered. I lifted my hair up to show him the scar from the bar. The cut was healed and all you could see was the scar which too soon would disappear.

"They basically jumped you." She said. I nodded and then she studied the marks and the cuts.

"Wendigo." She said instantly. I bit my bottom lip but nodded.

"Who?" She asked. I shrugged lying my ass off as I controlled my breathing and heart rate.

"I didn't know him." I muttered. She nodded and then carefully cleaned up the cuts in silence. She didn't ask any more questions but once she was done she left the room not saying a word because I could feel how pissed she was about how I wasn't talking about it.

* * *

It was the next morning I was walking into the school looking at the cover of The Dread Doctors when I stumbled upon Stiles and Scott coming around the corner. Stiles smiled at me and Scott looked at me.

"You okay? You weren't here the other day." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah was just taking a sick day." I muttered. He raised an eyebrow knowing how that sounded with our faster healing. He looked me over and I realized I was shifting all my weight off my injure leg to my other which I didn't normally do.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded trying to keep my heart beat steady but it was difficult doing so with Scott. He had been my best-friend since we were in Pre-K and now Stiles and I had this secret from him. I had to talk to Stiles to see what we were going to do with the information we had and what had happened. I didn't know if he wanted to tell Scott or not and I really didn't even know how to approach Scott and tell him about it.

"Where did you get that book?" Stiles asked changing the topic for me thank god.

"Luna was reading it. She got it out of a thrift store she said and let me have it this morning. Why?" I asked.

"Because we're all meeting at my house so we can finish the book. We think this is in tie with the actual dread doctors. Like this has happened before, and we were actually on our way to find you and tell you." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. What time?" I asked.

"Around like 8 I guess." Scott said. I nodded and smiled. We all just stood there for an awkward moment and I don't know if either of them felt it but I felt tension radiating off me. Scott was just staring at me and Stiles coughed awkwardly and I chuckled.

"Okay what else is there? You two are acting way to weird." I muttered.

"There are like 8 more chimeras." Scott muttered pulling me off to the side. My eyes widened and I glanced over at Stiles. He nodded.

"The sheriffs were called to the school last night and on the field they found eight new holes so someone dug themselves out." He said. I nodded and I glanced around the school hallway for a moment. The new chimeras could be anyone and they could be anywhere waiting like a freaking ticking time bomb. I took a deep breathand tried to clear my head of the thoughts running through it currently.

"So eight new chimeras walking around like ticking time bombs. How cute." I muttered sarcastically. Scott just stared at me confused and a little concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Peachy." I whispered. He just stared at me before putting his hands on my shoulders like Stiles would do and stared me in the eyes.

"You know if anything's wrong you can talk to me about it, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I know Scotty." I muttered. He nodded and then he glanced around the hallway.

"Watch out for anything that seems different, alright?" Scott asked looking at both of us. We nodded. That's when the bell rang and we glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I got to get to class so I'll see you guys later." Scott said as he walked away from us. I waved to him.

"Later." Stiles said. I listened to Scott's footsteps fade away down the hallway and Stiles was watching me knowing what I was doing. He went to open his mouth but I held up a finger for a moment and he nodded and then after thirty more seconds had passed I gave him a nod.

"So what are we going to do about what happened?" I muttered quietly. He swallowed nervously as he started to fiddle with the straps of his book-bag.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to tell Scott that I killed someone." He whispered.

"Stiles you did it out of self-defense…you did it for me. He was going to fucking eat your legs and murder me right in the school library. I think Scott would understand what happened if we told him." I whispered. He shrugged.

"Stiles, we're best-friends. He has to understand." I muttered.

"I would think he would." Stiles muttered. I nodded and he looked at me.

"How have you been since…since it happened." He asked. I shrugged and started to fiddle with the zipper on my hoodie.

"Nightmares at night of him actually doing what he said. I just see myself dying every night." I whispered. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing my hands and pulling me closer.

"Stop thinking about it. You're making yourself shake." Stiles said pulling me in for a hug. He was right. My hands were starting to shake a little bit. I just bit my lip as we stood there in the empty hallway at school hugging. Two best-friends sharing a secret no one could find out about or risk losing it all. When he pulled back he put his hands on my face looking at me.

"Sky please smile or look like the old Sky I used to know…before everything happened." He said as his thumbs ran over my cheek bones.

"She's hiding." I muttered. He cracked a smile at my smart ass comment and I just rolled my eyes smiling.

"Smart ass." He said. I shrugged.

"Well, you are my best-friend." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from my face before putting them back into his pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Where are you going now?" Stiles asked as I leaned back against the lockers.

"I was going to go outside sit at a table and study. Want to join me?" I asked. He nodded and we headed outside and when we got outside Stiles chose a table. I put my stuff down and I glanced around feeling eyes on me.

"What?" Stiles asked as he sat down realizing I felt like there was something wrong. My hair on my arms was standing straight up like a cats when it felt threatened. I glanced around and at the top of one of the stairs was Theo staring at Stiles and I. I turned around and Stiles spotted who was watching us.

"I now am thoroughly creeped out." I said. He nodded and then I turned back around he was gone.

"Yeah, seriously don't like him." I muttered as I pulled out my history textbook.

* * *

We were all at Scott's house for reading the book. They were all talking about it while I had already submerged myself in the reading. I had my Starbucks green tea lemonade sitting next to me on the table while I had my headphones pulled into my iPod blaring my music as I tried to focus. I tugged out one of my headphones out of my ears as they all sat down in case anyone said anything to me. Stiles met my eyes and then I looked over at Lydia, Kira, and Scott. They all were reading. I glanced over at Theo, who for whatever reason was here, reading the damn book with us all. He was staring at me when I glanced over at him. We held gazes until I glanced back down. It seemed like hours before Scott asked if anyone was feeling anything.

"Tired." Kira muttered.

"Bored out of my mind." I commented.

"Hungry." Lydia said.

"I think he meant the book." Theo said. I just shrugged my shoulders giving him the cheesiest smile ever. We then all went back to the book and I heard Malia talking to Stiles in the kitchen.

"Jeep broke down again and the hood fell on me." Stiles lied as my heart started to beat faster. He was protecting Malia from knowing and I glanced up to see Theo with his head tilted to the side. He had been listening to the whole conversation. I saw Malia glanced back at us and I glared at Theo as he looked over in my direction hearing my accelerated heartbeat. That was the sketchiest thing I had seen him do yet…this kid was really starting to score points with me. I sighed and put my book down after about an hour or so. They were all still reading and I just closed my eyes and listened to my music as I leaned my head back on the chair totally passing the hell out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I was at school by my locker with Liam just talking about what had happened last night. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before leaning my head against the side of locker.

"So nothing happened yet with you?" He asked. I shook my head as I closed the door to my locker before looking at him.

"Nope not yet so maybe I was lucky. Who knows?" I shrugged. He nodded and then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway that seemed a little rushed and I turned around to see Stiles coming towards us. I wondered what he was coming towards us for so quickly.

"Hey, Stiles said that we need to stick together tonight." Liam said. I nodded and he just stared at me for a moment and then Stiles came over to us and studied me. I raised an eyebrow at him and I smiled up at him.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"She just had some weird dreams last night." Liam muttered. I nodded and sighed.

"Remember anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing yet." I said. He nodded and glanced over down the hallway.

"Alright, well just be careful in case something bad happens." He muttered. He then pointed at Liam over my shoulder and gave him a level look.

"Watch out for her and the chimeras." He said. Liam nodded before Stiles heading down the hallway and I shook my head. I glanced around at the people surrounding me to realize that we could have eight chimeras walking around with us and we wouldn't have known.

"Come on let's go." I muttered. He nodded and we started to walk towards Liam's class. I had a free period to walk around and fuck around with stuff before I had to start with homework and things like that. I also still needed to finish the book which I guess I could do. When we got to the class I leaned on the lockers besides the door and he glanced in to see Mason. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and he bent down pecking me on the lips lightly before he disappeared into class. I looked into his class to see him talking to Mason but I also caught him looking at this girl and that made my blood boil. I wasn't trying to get hurt all over again. I guess my heart was going out of control because Liam glanced over at me as I walked away from the door.

"Guess I'm going to the field." I muttered to myself as I headed for the girls locker room. My coach was in there with the boys' lacrosse coach.

"Hudson!" They both said effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I put my stuff into my locker as I pulled out my warm ups.

"What are you playing this year?" Finstock asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever you two want me to play?" I asked looking at them both.

"So you're going to try to do captain of the soccer team while playing first string of lacrosse?" My coach asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure why not." I said. They both stared at me confused as I went to the showers to change real quick before going back to my locker to grab my soccer ball that I considered my lucky one because it was the ball I scored the winning goal of my championship game with. I smiled at both of them before walking out the back door to the field and noticed Brett from Devenford prep in the bleachers. I tilted my head at him.

"Why are you here?" I called up to him from the side.

"Mason." He said. I nodded as a few of the kids pulling the soccer net out for me. I smiled and waved at them before heading over to the field. It seemed like I was just scoring goal after goal when more people came out.

"I thought you were going to be reading that book?" A voice teased. I turned around to see Liam.

"I got bored." I said simply. He nodded and that's when I stood back as I watched the other people working on the soccer skills started and I saw this girl with dark brown hair start scoring goals while smirking over at Liam. They kept going back and forth and I licked my lips as my eyes kept flickering back and forth between Liam and her. Liam caught my look once as I pursed my lips into a thin line and he was about to come over when I heard someone running and panting out onto the field.

"Does anyone have an inhaler?!" He yelled. I glanced over at him and nodded. I rummaged through my book bag really quickly got my inhaler and started running towards the school. I was scooting between people in the hallway as I got to the AP bio room where Scott was leaning against the teacher's desk.

"Scott!" I said as I put the inhaler in his hand. He just sat there staring off into space as Liam came in behind me. I flashed my eyes red.

"Scott!" I demanded and he came to and put my inhaler to his lips before pushing the top. He sighed and his breathing went back to being normal. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at Liam nodding and he got up and headed out of the room while I sat there with Scott. After about like ten minutes he got up and headed out of the class room and we headed to the locker room. I headed to the girls where my stuff was while he went to the boys.

I shook my head as I stared at myself in the mirror before changing out of my warm-ups back into normal clothes. I put my make-up on and when I got out in the hallway Scott was standing out there waiting for me.

"What was that? You haven't had an asthma attack since you've been bitten right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't know. The memory was of me from when I was a kid. Roxy my dog was attacked and it triggered my asthma." He said. I nodded.

"So it triggered an asthma attack now?" I asked confused. He nodded and I glanced at the ground.

"I think it was just the memory of the asthma attack honestly." Scott said as we started to walk down the hallway. I nodded and started to chew on my thumb nail and Scott glanced over at me as he my heart rate go up.

"You're afraid somehow you're going to start having symptoms from your wolfsbane allergy, aren't you?" He asked as my hands started to shake.

"Yeah," I whispered. He glanced down at my hands I tucked them into my pockets of my sweat-shirt. He didn't say anything and I started to chew on my lip. He nodded and then we headed out to the school parking lot.

"Where are you heading now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Didn't you say Lydia and Stiles went to the hospital to figure out what vision Lydia was having before?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, might as well go join them. If it happens there at least I will be able to stay in the hospital and my mom will know what to do." I said as I unlocked my car door. He nodded and I got into car after giving Scott a quick wave and I called Stiles while I was on my way.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Where are you in the hospital?" I asked as I synced my phone up with my blue tooth in my car. Sometimes that thing really did come in handy for situations like this.

"Heading back to see Lydia in the operating theater." He said as I heard the familiar ding of the elevator. I nodded and then it went quiet on me.

"Stiles?" I asked. He didn't answer me and I started to freak out pressing more on the gas flying through the streets of Beacon Hills probably doing like 20 over the speed limit.

"Hey, um, let me call you back." He said.

"Stiles wait, don't hang-" I called out but I heard the familiar beep of being hung up on and I growled into the disconnected phone as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I ran inside to almost crash into Ms. Melissa.

"Where did Stiles go?" I asked.

"He took an elevator up. Sky, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We read a book and we're all experience memories of some bad stuff and I think Stiles is having his right now and it's not a good thing." I said. She nodded. I looked for the nearest stair-case and ran through the door. I still had Stiles smell stuck into my nose after being with the kid and when I did I was tracing it through the hallways. I was running past doctors because I was terrified of what he was going to see because the worst thing in his life to happen was seeing his mom die. I didn't want him seeing that again. I got to the final door which led to the roof and I pushed the door open to see this kid on top of Stiles scratching at him. The kid looks up at me.

"Leave him alone." I growled bringing out my claws and teeth. I went to go move forward but Theo grabbed his arm and started to fight him. I ran over to Stiles not caring about Theo. If he wanted to, you know, turn into Swiss cheese be my guest.

"What are you doing up here?" Stiles asked as I pulled him to his feet.

"When you hung up on me I got worried, you don't do that. Ever." I muttered. He nodded and I glanced him over.

"You're okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fine." He said. I nodded and glanced over to Theo and the other Chimera. I watched as Theo clawed the others throat out.

"Oh my god." I muttered moving back away from them both as the body fell to the ground. I stared at the kid as Stiles got up.

"You both can't say anything. Please, don't say anything." Theo said. My gaze hardened and I realized this was our chance. This was the chance to get Theo out of the pack once and for all and to get Scott against him. It wasn't like that was my goal all along I just don't trust the kid and I don't think it's a good idea for him to be in our pack at all. Something just didn't sit right with me about him and his 'intentions'.

"Why not?" Stiles asked as he looked over at Theo.

"Because I never said anything about Donovan." Theo said. I glared at I stood up looking at him. I growled at him.

"I know what happened to him. I know everything." Theo said before Stiles grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the chain link fence that surrounded the generator box on the roof.

"You don't know anything." Stiles said.

"I know. I was at the library. Malia found the book and she was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close and when I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down." Theo said.

"You saw him?" Stiles asked.

"Just the body." Theo said as I came up to the pair.

"You don't know the whole thing though." I hissed. They let each other go and I glared at Theo.

"I saw you both come out and I was going to say something but then I saw the cop car and the body was gone. I don't know who took him. I only saw what you two saw and I didn't say anything because you both haven't." Theo said and that's when we heard sirens.

"That's not an ambulance is it?" Theo asked. I shook my head.

"We can't just leave him." I muttered looking down at the poor kid.

"All right, let's take him." Theo said. I looked over at him.

"Someone's taking the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who. Guys come on we have to do something." Theo said.

"You killed him." Stiles said.

"In self-defense." Theo said. I was about to scream because it was self defense on what Stiles and I had done. We hadn't anticipated the outcome of him being stabbed by one of the falling bars. That was furthest thing from our minds when we were trying to get away with our lives. But Theo could have done a lot of different things than rip this poor kid's throat out.

"He was going to kill all three of us. If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or have one hell of a convincing story. Your choice." Theo said. I sighed.

"I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad." Theo said.

"Don't worry I've had plenty of practice." Stiles said as he went over to the body and lifted him. Well, I guess here's another secret I have to have in the back of my head now too.

"We're going to call Scott and say we found him." Theo said. I nodded and somehow we managed to get him out of the hospital without being seen and I went over to my car standing by it. Stiles ran over to me.

"We told Scott and we're going to take him to see what we can do and I'll let you know what happens." He said. I nodded and got in as he ran back over to his jeep. I started the engine up and headed home.

* * *

Liam was waiting at Scott's house for Stiles and Scott to show up. Hayden had locked herself in Scott's bathroom. He felt bad for laying all that stuff on her at some random time but if she was a chimera which meant that she was in some serious trouble. The Dread Doctors were going to keep coming from her and Liam knew that. He sighed and tried knocking on the door again.

"Hayden come on out. You can trust me." Liam said. There was no response but he heard her heart rate going out of control. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was feeling guilty about even being with Hayden tonight because Sky didn't know about this. He was keeping a lot of things from her recently he felt but he also felt like she was to. She was changing since he had first met her. He sighed when he finally heard Scott and Stiles come up the stairs. They came into the room and he pointed to the bathroom. Scott walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hayden? It's Scott. I know you're scared but we just want to help." Scott said. He sighed and then pulled back and turned to Liam.

"I can hear her heart beating like crazy. She's really freaked out. What happened?" Scott asked.

"I don't know she was okay when we got here. I walked away for two seconds to text you and she locked herself in the bathroom." Liam explained. Scott nodded and then looked at Stiles.

"Should I call Sky? She should be driving home and it's on her way. Girls tend to be better talking to girls." Stiles asked as he pulled out his phone getting ready to ask Sky realizing there was already a message from her on the screen asking if everything had gone okay with the Chimera from the hospital. It was moments like this that made Stiles think about him and Skylar...back before all this had happened with the Dread Doctors and then the death pool. It made him think about how she had always managed to swoop in a save him and vice versa. It made his heart hurt for her slightly. It made him miss her and want the simpler times again. He wandered if all this super natural stuff hadn't happened would they still be together.

"No!" Liam said quickly. Stiles and Scott glanced at Liam confused.

"She…doesn't know I'm with Hayden. It's a long story." Liam confessed. Stiles hand clenched slightly and Scott looked down and saw this. Liam glanced over at him ashamed.

"I plan to tell her about it I just panicked when everything happened and called you." Liam said. He nodded.

"Okay back to Hayden. Why did she lock herself in?" Stiles asked trying to ignore the beating of his heart in his ears and calm down the rush of blood going to his head because of Liam and his thick head. Then, he finally understood how Max had felt when everything had happened between Sky, him, and Malia. He was angry at Liam for being a little idiot. This is how Max felt watching his little sister come unraveled because of her emotions and all Stiles wanted to do right now was go find Sky. He wanted to tell her about Hayden and Liam and then hug her and whisper how sorry he was to her. Stiles realized at that moment that those feelings towards Sky weren't gone, and he was scared and a little worried now...plus a whole lot of confused.

"I don't know." Liam said.

"She's definitely a chimera?" Scott asked.

"She said she heard a voice saying, "your condition improves"." Liam said. Scott and Stiles exchanged weary looks. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

"Okay, that's unsettling." Stiles said as he walked up to the door. He knocked on it.

"Hayden, this is Stiles. Your sister works for my dad down at the station. Look, just open the door, okay? You can trust us." Stiles said. He stepped back and Scott went back up to the door.

"We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden. And that kind of thing is usually better face-to-face. Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I'm going to have to break it open. It's okay if you don't want to talk, or not ready to believe us but I just gotta know you're okay in there." Scott said. They waited for a moment as Scott prepared to knock the door down but it clicked open after a few seconds. Scott put his hand on the door and pushed it open to reveal Hayden. She had claws instead of regular fingernails and her teeth were now pointed, and her eyes were glowing yellow.

"I believe you." She said. The boys glanced at each other before looking back to Hayden.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and let's just say things were sucking. Stiles had called me which successfully was my alarm to wake my ass up for school. He told me this girl, Hayden, was another Chimera and that Liam had been with her last night and had saved her from the Dread Doctors and I had to find out what the hell he was doing with her because um that's a little weird. Then we also have to protect her and I was supposed to meet Scott and Stiles in the library to figure all this out which was where I was heading currently. I got stopped by Liam on my way which wasn't exactly on my list of things to do currently. He was actually on my list of stay far away from.

"Hey, where you going to in a rush?" He asked pulling me to a stop on the side of the hallway.

"Meeting Scott and Stiles." I said.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked as I tugged out of his grip. I took a step back and nodded and he noticed the step back.

"Skylar?" He asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I glanced down at the ground. I was afraid to look at him knowing the judgmental look I was going to be giving the little sophomore. I should've listened to my gut saying dating underclassmen was a bad idea. Stupid heart.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I said. He stared at me confused and then I guess a light bulb flickered on in that thick head of his.

"You found out about Hayden." He said. I scratched the back of my head as I stared at him.

"Why were you with her last night and everything?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm paying her back for something I broke while we were at the club one night. I owe her like two hundred dollars." He said. I nodded and then he sighed and I ran my hand through my hair staring at the floor.

"…I just think there's more than that going on." I whispered. He stared at me and I sighed. He went to move forward but I put my hand on his chest and he looked down at me hurt as I glanced up at him through my eye lashes. I saw him swallow uneasily.

"Sky please, let me explain." He begged. I swallowed heavily and I heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Hey lovebirds. I have to steal her away we have a plan to come up with…everything okay?" Stiles asked as he took in the scene of Liam and me in the hallway, with me basically pushing him away. I dropped my hand away from his chest and took another step back as I looked at the ground.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." I muttered. Stiles didn't ask but his eyes kept flickering back and forth and they lingered longer on Liam then they probably should have. I heard Stiles say something to Liam as I started to walk away.

"Skylar!" Liam yelled. I turned back and looked at him because he never really used my full name. I just looked back at him with a passive look waiting for what he was going to say.

"We're talking about this." He said. I just nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I said. Stiles was speed walking and I was trailing behind him and before we got inside the library he pulled me aside and looked me over.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's worry about keeping Hayden alive." I said as I went to move past him to go to Scott who as waiting for us in the library. He grabbed me by my upper arm before pulling me off to the side again. I glanced up at him.

"Oh no. You may be able to do that with freshman lover-boy but not me. Tell me now or I'm going to handcuff you to my jeep later on tonight and you can sit inside while we do all the work inside." He said. I growled at him.

"And that doesn't scare me anymore tiny wolf." He said. I flashed my eyes and teeth at him and he seriously didn't seem phased by it anymore. He just tapped his foot while checking his watch waiting for me to start talking.

"Well, when you told me Liam was with Hayden last night it set off warning signals in my head." I said. Stiles just bit his lip and looked down to the ground. He knew what I was referring to and it seemed to hurt him hearing me say it.

"Has there been other things?" He asked staring at me. I nodded.

"They always seem to be close to each other whenever I spot them or something and at the soccer field the day Scott had his asthma attack Hayden and him were having their own little battle on the field together smirking and shit and that's how Liam and I started off. I'm just afraid that with the little stuff there doing now is going to turn into the stuff that…let's just end it there because you know what I'm getting at." I said. He nodded.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him." Stiles shrugged. I just stared at him and tilted my head off to the side staring at him. He just smiled at me before I shook my head laughing, as I smiled.

"Just like how Max wants to kill you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Still?" He asked as he pushed the door to the library open letting me go first. I nodded.

"Yeah, Max still is pretty pissed about the whole situation honestly." I said as we walked up to Scott.

"Even with everything being settle?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's Max." I said. He nodded. Scott looked at us both confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Liam and she are breaking up soon." Stiles said. I slammed the nearest book into his arm with a loud thud. He groaned as Scott looked at me confused.

"Did you really have to say that? I don't know what's going to happen!" I snapped quietly at him. He shrugged as he rubbed his arm and I glared at him, thoroughly mad at him for just spiting that out when one of his friends could be around us. I glanced around nervously knowing how gossip in this school among the younger kids liked to spread like wild-fire.

"Why?" Scott asked as he glanced at me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Because the little stuff we used to do before we started to date is what he's doing with Hayden and honestly if he wants to do that shit he can honestly go do it but don't expect me to be around because I don't have the time nor patience to worry about that right now." I said as I motioned to what we were doing. Scott nodded and I sighed. Scott stared at me trying to get a better read on me and I just looked away down at what they were thinking for tonight.

"So what are we thinking?" I asked.

"Telluric currents." Stiles said looking at the map Scott had laid out in front of us. I glanced over at them confused. I saw lines of red and green and other colors intersecting with each other but it meant nothing to me. I felt my face fall realizing this had been before my time. This was something that only the two of them had to deal with on their own.

"Say what?" I asked confused. They both glanced up at me realizing that I hadn't been around for that part. Stiles scratched the back of his neck as he glanced at Scott. I knew that look. They were trying to figure out how to give me the short version without skipping out any important details. I just raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest expectantly, waiting for them to start talking.

"We used them to find out where Jennifer was going to be sacrificing her next victim. They're electromagnetic currents that run through the earth that are affected by lunar phases and Beacon Hills sits on a lot of them." Stiles explained. I remember them telling me about the whole Darach thing because that's how the nogitsune had gotten to Stiles and that just was terrible in general.

"If the Dread Doctors didn't like coming into Eichen House because of them, maybe we can use them to protect Hayden." Scott said. I nodded.

"So where else are these things at then?" I asked.

"The strongest convergence point." Stiles corrected me and I just looked at him like 'really?' and he just shrugged and crossed his arms. Scott pointed to the map where a pink and orange line intersected.

"We're standing on it." Scott said.

"The High-school?" I asked.

"For how long?" Stiles asked.

"For as long as we have to even if that means all night." Scott said. I sighed and leaned back on my heels.

"Starbucks before I come then." I muttered.

"So Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet and she's working a double tonight." Scott said which was starting to make me grind my teeth together. Scott glanced up at me hearing my teeth going against each other in my mouth and Stiles glanced over at me before grabbing my jaw holding it shut.

"You know it's a school, not exactly a fortress and stop doing that! Remember that's why you got braces in the first place!" Stiles scolded me. I pulled my face out of his hands and bared my teeth before starting to chew on my lip which made Stiles happier but Scott was still staring at me worried.

"Lydia has an idea for that. Remember how Valack quoted Tesla?" Scott asked.

"Frequency and vibration." Stiles said and I looked between them both completely lost. They must've been the time they went to Eichen House and I volunteered to sit that one out because I didn't want to have to deal with Eichen again.

"She thinks he wasn't saying that to sound smart. She thinks it was a clue." Scott said.

"To do what?" Stiles asked.

"Disrupt their frequency." Scott said.

"They have a frequency?" I asked confused.

"You weren't there but when they come around lights flicker and anything electronic messes up so they have an electromagnetic force around them." Scott said. I nodded recounting the times I had noticed lights flickering with them around.

"Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks he can broaden their range of frequency. It's a long shot, but it's the best shot we have right now." Scott said. I nodded and while we worked out the rest of the tiny details I was getting texts from Liam saying that we really needed to talk. I didn't want to but Stiles and Scott both kept saying they had the plan under control go talk to the boy. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff.

"When I'm getting ready to claw his face to pieces one of you better be ready to tackle me. That's all I'm saying." I muttered as I headed away from them both. I heard them chuckle and then think about it for a moment as they both got quiet.

"Might wanna check on them in like ten minutes…" Stiles muttered. I laughed and headed to the lacrosse field where he wanted to talk at. I saw him sitting on the bleachers fiddling nervously with his hands. I came up behind him.

"Hey," I said. He jumped and looked back at me. Stellar hearing there for a werewolf.

"Hey," He said as I sat my stuff down before sitting down beside him.

"…so how is this going to go?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Quick the point aren't you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't like to play around anymore. It's sort of a rip the Band-Aid thing." I said. He nodded.

"I broke a few drinks that Hayden had one night and they were worth about 200 dollars. I told her I'd pay her back. Then we stopped hating each other. Nothing has happened between us, Sky. I swear. We just stopped hating each other for what happened back in middle school." Liam said.

"Then why were you with her the other night? I'm all for you having your friends that girls, like don't think that I'm jealous or something like that." I muttered as I started to play with the ends of my hair.

"I'm just afraid that the little stuff that me and you started out doing which eventually led to us starting to date, is what I'm seeing you and Hayden doing now Liam. Like I know it doesn't come off that way but the way I see it is. You and I were competitive back when you first came to Beacon Hills and what I saw on the field that day just reminded me of it." I muttered. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I know. It's just how I and Hayden have always been though. We've always been that way." He promised. I nodded.

"Then what about the other night?" I asked.

"I went to pay her back and when I did she told me about this medication she was on. I thought it was weird. I put a glow stick in front of her eyes and they lit up. I told her about the whole situation. I changed into a wolf in front of her and she punched me in the face and drove off. I went after her and I got there right before the Dread Doctors got her and took her to Scott's. The rest you know." He said. I nodded and then glanced at the ground.

"Okay." I muttered.

"Does this mean we're okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I wish. God do I wish it was that simple, Liam. I just think…" I muttered. He glanced over at me really confused.

"Think what?" He asked confused.

"Think that for the time being until everything is straightened out with the Dread Doctors maybe we should relax…" I muttered. He sighed and put his face into his hands as if he really didn't want to be hearing the words come out of my mouth right now. If he didn't want these words coming out of my mouth maybe he shouldn't have been so damn flirty with Hayden. I already had my heart broken once within the time of coming back to Beacon Hill; I wasn't exactly keen on it happening again during a crisis time.

"So you're breaking up with me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Taking a break would be more accurate." I whispered. He sighed but nodded and I glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry I just think that we honestly both don't have the time to worry about this while we have bigger things to worry about." I whispered.

"No, you're right." He muttered. I know he didn't want to say it but it was true. I sighed and then I rubbed my eyes with my hands before setting them down into my lap.

"We should get back to the school." I said. He nodded and together we stood up and headed inside the school. When we were halfway between the school and the field, I stopped for a moment as I started to feel shaky.

"Sky?" Liam asked when he realized I had stopped. I didn't respond to him because I saw someone standing at the door of the building smiling at me. They had a knife in their hands smiling at me as they twirled it between their fingers. I had seen this person in Sacramento right before I had my little wolfsbane attack. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time but now I was panicking. Why had they tracked me all the way here?

"Sky?" He asked confused. I shook my head and then I started to choke on the air. My lungs were starting to constrict on themselves. I screamed as I clutched at my throat.

"Skylar what's wrong?" He asked as I fell to my knees. I started to cry as I reached out for Liam. He grabbed me around the waist confused.

"Do you want me to get Scott?" He asked. I nodded and he looked at me pleading but ran off to find Scott. I crawled over to a pillar and leaned against it panting and breathing heavily. I could barely breathe as the guy walked up to me. He bent down in front of me staring at me waving the knife back and forth.

"Can't breathe little wolf, can you?" He teased. I just stared up at him gasping and panting. I wasn't really paying attention to anyone other than his gloating face as I felt the air being pushed from my lungs. I gasped and reached forward and my hand went right through him. It…was all an illusion. In my head. Oh, my god I was having my little thing that Scott and Stiles had gone through already. I started crying as I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening now of all times. I heard footsteps and saw Stiles, Scott, and Liam appear running towards me. I reached out a hand towards them gasping for air.

"Inhaler?" Stiles asked confused as they moved so they were on either side of me. Scott shrugged.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Isn't it an asthma attack?" Liam demanded. I heard the fear in his voice as my breathing got worse. Stiles shook his head.

"No, it's her reliving her worst memory. It's either her in the woods when she first changed or when she was poisoned by wolfsbane in the water system back in her old school." Stiles said. I pointed to him at the mention of the second one and he groaned shaking his head.

"Hospital?" Liam asked.

"No!" I gasped out quickly shaking my head. Liam moved so that he was in front of me.

"Your lips are turning blue Sky! We have to do something!" He yelled. I shook my head and then I looked at Scott and then my arm.

"B-b-break." I gasped out. Scott sighed and grasped my arm. There was one thing Scott and I always believed. The pain makes you human and hopefully it would take me out of this feeling. There was an audible crack and I let out a scream and Stiles shoved something into my mouth. I swallowed and almost immediately I was starting to breathe again. Scott set my arm straight and I didn't move it as it re-knitted itself back together. Once it was okay to move again I rolled onto my side pressing my cheek against the cool sidewalk as I took deep breaths.

"I'm going to kill you both for making me read that damn thing!" I snapped. I was sweating all over. My hair was stuck to my forehead and I felt like I was running a temperature of probably 103 which would be killing me right now. I closed my eyes focusing on my breathing and the beating of my heart as it slowed down. When wolfsbane entered my system I always had my heart beating too fast for its own pace.

"We didn't know what was going to happen." Scott said. I took another deep breath through my teeth as I glared up at Scott.

"Well, now we know. What happens if this happens again? I'm going to die." I muttered.

"Keep your pills on you." Scott said. I sighed as I sat up again and nodded.

"I always do." I muttered. Stiles helped me to my feet and grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to walk you to your car." He said as he swung my book bag over his shoulder.

"You don't have to." I said reaching for the bag. He swung it away from my reach and started to walk. I glared after his retreating figure and looked at Scott and Liam.

"I'll see you both here tonight." I said. Liam and Scott nodded and watched me walk after Stiles with my hands shoved into my pockets.

"Stiles wait!" I called out and he paused for a moment letting me catch up before we kept walking. We walked in silence and when we got to my car he set my bag on the top of my car before looking me over.

"You okay?' He asked. I nodded as I ran my hand over my chest feeling my heart beat go back to normal. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I muttered leaning against the side of my car.

"You swear?" He asked. I raised my right hand.

"Yes Stiles Stilinski I swear." I said. He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand down as I gave him my teasing smile. He chuckled and I looked up at him. I shrugged. We stood there for a moment in silence.

"So how did things go with Liam?" He asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the ground.

"I told him with everything going on I wanted to take a break; not just because of the problem with Hayden, which we talked about, but because of everything else. This problem with the Dread Doctors is just putting more stress on the situation so I took some of the problem out." I said. He nodded and leaned on the side of the car. He had his elbow resting on the roof while he stared down at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't have the time to worry a relationship when I'm trying to focus on not dying. The whole thing with Liam and the death pool just happened. I didn't intend on that, but with this it's getting in the way a little bit more important stuff." I muttered.

"I get it, Sky. Everything is starting to get weird and crazy. You don't wanna deal with the stress of it but it sounds like to me you're trying to convince yourself what you did was the right thing." He said. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if it was right or not. The same thing is going to happen with him and Hayden as it did with you and fucking Malia!" I snapped. There it had slipped out. My damn tongue couldn't keep shit in my mouth. Stiles stared at me for a moment with his mouth open slightly. I was still caught up on him.

"Sky…" He murmured. I closed my eyes for a moment taking deep breaths I swallowed and then opened my eyes as I glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I whispered. He went to reach out for me and I pulled back away from him.

"Skylar talk to me." He begged me. I looked up at him to see him pleading with me in his eyes. I couldn't do this now. I wouldn't do this now.

"It slipped out Stiles. I didn't mean it." I lied. He stared at me.

"If you hadn't meant it then you wouldn't have said it. I've known you my whole life Sky. You're lying." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him, of course he would pick today of all days to call me out on lying.

"It doesn't matter right now." I muttered.

"How?" He demanded.

"Because it doesn't, Stiles." I growled as I put my stuff into my car.

"If you don't talk about it you're going to keep going until you crack!" He snapped as he grabbed me by my shoulders. I stared at him as he started to shake me. I pushed him off me angrily, he stumbled backwards, and I stared at him. I put my heads into my hands and started to cry shaking my head.

"I don't want to tell you!" I cried.

"…Skylar." He whispered. He walked back over to me slowly and then pulled my hands away from my face. I just stared at him and sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't wanna think about what I'm about to tell you. I don't want it weighing on your conscious when it should not have been in the first place. It's just too complicated right now Stiles." I said. He stared at me for a moment and nodded.

"Alright, but you're talking to me about it soon. You swear." He said. I nodded.

"Swear." I said. He held up his pinky and I groaned. I wrapped my pinky around his and he smiled at me.

"You always made me do it when we were kids now I'm making you do it to." He said. I nodded and I sighed. He just stared at me and I glanced up back over his shoulder to see Liam staring at me with Scott. I knew Liam couldn't hear me but Scott was another story.

"I'll see you tonight okay?" I asked. He nodded and squeeze my pinky lightly before we dropped our hands. I got into my car and headed home because I for one needed a serious nap before our mission tonight started.


	10. Chapter 10

I was at the school in the boys' locker room with Scott, Lydia, Hayden, and Liam. Malia was out somewhere in the school playing little guard coyote. I noticed that they had placed this jammer system on top of the lockers. They even pushed the lockers in front of one of the doors. I was laying down on one of the benches picking at my nails as Scott and Lydia talked about the bag which had chains in it, which was for the Dread Doctors. Hayden was sort of bait and if we could capture one of them we would.

I was listening to Hayden and Liam talk about her transforming and learning to control the shift. It was going to be harder for her because you know she wasn't told all her life she was going to have this happen.

"I'm not like you. I wasn't bitten I was somebody's science experiment. It's so bizarre." She said.

"The shift is the same for everyone. It comes easier to the naturally born and it's a little harder for the ones bitten…or made in your case. You'll just have to find your anchor." I said as I stared at the ceiling. Liam looked back at me as she stared at me in the mirror as I glanced over at them both.

"Was it hard for you?" She asked. I grimaced and looked back at the ceiling.

"Hard really doesn't describe my experience with the shift. Terrifying is the right word." I said. I thought about wither or not I should tell her about what happened during my shift but I felt the need to tell her the truth, not to scare her but so she could be prepared for...if she could prepare for something like that.

"Sky that's not helping." Liam said. I looked over at him through narrowed eyes. He was staring at me as if he didn't know me anymore. If he wanted me to sugarcoat shit for her he had caught me on the wrong day. When it came to talking about the shift I never played around.

"I'm not trying to be helpful. I'm being real. At least she has you guys when she shifts. I shifted by myself out of nowhere when I was in bed on a full moon my freshman year of high school." I said.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed and looked Liam in the face. He was staring at me with a pleading face of please don't tell her. That though was not his decision it was mine and wither or not she really wanted to hear my story.

"You want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" I asked.

"The truth." She said quickly. I sighed and sat up.

"I killed someone the night I changed because no one anticipated I was going to change. I was terrified on my own running through the woods with the heartbeat of some innocent jogger in my head. I bit his throat out and I was attacked by hunters after I did so lodging a beautiful arrow into my shoulder. I had to move. I was gone from Beacon Hill till last year." I said as I stared at her. I heard her heart beat increase and I knew I was starting to freak her out.

"You won't be like me." I muttered quietly as I put my fingertips to my lips as I stared at her. Liam was glaring at me which I could care less about at this point. She just stared at me confused as I said she wouldn't end up like me.

"Why?" She asked. I chuckled darkly and just shrugged. She had all these people around her that wanted to make sure she was safe and to make sure importantly that no one got hurt while she changed. I didn't have that because no one knew this world existed until Scott had been bitten their sophomore year in school.

"Because you're Hayden." Liam murmured, which made her smile wide. I just wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't. I was being good tonight.

"Because you all these guys with you. We've all been through the change except Kira, Stiles, and Lydia. We can all help you." I said as I spun back around so I was laying down on the bench again. Scott was staring at me and so was Lydia.

"Even you would?" She asked me. I sat up and leveled her with this serious look.

"Why would I want anyone to have to suffer what I went through? I wouldn't even put my worst enemy through that torment." I muttered as I laid back down and closed my eyes as her and Liam went back to talking. I glanced over at Scott who was sitting on a bench like I was and then moved to the side of one of the lockers.

"Scott?" I asked before Lydia went over.

"Skylar." Scott called. I hopped up off the bench and went over to where Lydia and him were standing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We can't check to see if Theo and Stiles are okay…" He said. I nodded and raised my hand. They both looked at me very confused.

"I volunteer to go check on them. I'll howl when I get there. If you don't hear me or howl or if I don't get something in response back, then I'll come running back or you know something's up. Got it?" I asked. He nodded. I saluted them and then we walked over to the door where the locker was blocking it.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

"To make sure Theo and Stiles are still in one piece." I muttered as I slipped out the door after Scott moved the lockers. I jogged through the building to the back of the building by the lacrosse field where I had parked my car. When I got there my car wouldn't start up and I knew. I freaking knew Dread Doctors were around here somewhere. I growled and hit my steering wheel before getting out of my car and locking it again. I started to job towards the damn vet building where Theo and Stiles were stationed outside. When I started to jog there a car went flying by me sending a gush of air pushing me off my path slightly. I stopped for a moment and stood there.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered confused. I shook my head and then started to run again. When I reached the clinic I turned to see in the parking-lot the jeep flipped over with flames surrounding it. I let out a scream and saw Stiles unconscious on the ground. I couldn't see Theo. I shook my head not believing what I was seeing in front of me. I ran over to Stiles and pulled him out of the jeep while I heard a fire extinguisher behind me. I glanced back to see Theo taking out the flames as Stiles started to cough. I stared at the blood spattered on the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he coughed. He nodded. Theo came up beside me.

"And you?" I asked. I was just being nice because in reality I really didn't give a shit about him and he probably could guess that by now.

"I'll heal." He said. I nodded and sighed as I ran my hands over my hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I smelled a scent and then a burning and the next thing I know is I'm punched in the side of the face and the jeep is flipped over. The body is gone through." He said. That's when I heard a howl and I felt my eyes flash red. Theo glanced over at me.

"Scott?" He asked. I nodded. That's when I roared back to let him know all was okay on our end. I sighed as Stiles sat up and moved away from the car as Theo extinguished the last of the flames. I stood up and together Theo and I flipped the car easily so that it was set back on its wheels instead of being on its roof.

"We should take you to the hospital. You took in a lot of smoke." Theo reasoned.

"I'm fine." Stiles said standing up. I studied him for a moment before his police scanner came on.

"Suspect in 1-8-7 is in custody and en route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira." The scanner said. I looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"That can't be right." I muttered.

"What's a 1-8-7?" Theo asked. Well, growing up with a lawyer father and a best-friend who had a cop for a dad you find out all the lingo for different things.

"Homicide." Stiles said. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair confused. It seemed like everything was falling down around us.

* * *

The next morning, we all met up at Scott's. It was Stiles, Malia, Theo, and me. They were all standing while I was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs. Scott came in and we all glanced up. He looked determined and headed right by us after Stiles asked if Kira was okay.

"Scott?" I asked confused as he walked up the stairs.

"Who's upstairs?" I asked.

"Corey, with Mason and Lydia…" He said.

"No!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs but by the time I had reached the bedroom Scott had already sunk his claws into Corey's neck.

"Scott…" I muttered as he closed eyes. My hand tightened into fists and I shook my head. Scott knew how dangerous it was for the person when they didn't exactly know what was going on and poor Corey was entirely too new to this world to be dealing with someone shoving their claws into the back of his neck to take a peek into his memories just for a bit of information about the Dread Doctors.

"What is he doing?" Theo asked as Stiles, Malia, and Theo came up behind me.

"He's taping into Corey's memories. Something only Alphas can do." Lydia said before glancing at me.

"This was wrong. He shouldn't have done this without his permission." I muttered as I glared at Scott. Theo walked around to look at the pair.

"Is it as dangerous as it looks?" He asked. I nodded and bit the inside of my mouth.

"Probably more." Stiles said.

"It is dangerous. One wrong thing and you can leave the person or yourself brain dead." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Does anyone know if it's working?" Mason asked. I looked at Scott's face and nodded.

"It's working…" I muttered. Stiles glanced over at me knowing how I felt about it. My dad did it once to all of us to show how wrong it was and let me tell you there were secrets in my mind that needed to stay there and not let anyone know and now my father knows every last one of them including things about Stiles and I. After a few more minutes Scott pulled back breathing heavy. I moved out of the way as he stumbled backwards and Stiles caught him. Corey stood up and Lydia grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't bolt but to also make sure he was alright.

"Is he okay?" Scott asked.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Corey yelled.

"You'll be alright." Scott murmured as he doubled over bracing himself against a table he had in his room.

"There's blood." Corey said.

"You'll heal." Scott said.

"Scott…" I muttered.

"He'll be fine!" Scott yelled. I bared my teeth at him and Stiles grabbed me around the arm and pulled me away from Scott.

"I think it worked. I saw something. There were tunnels, pipes along the walls. There were these two blue pipes at the entrance. Two on both sides." Scott said as he started to sketch something out.

"Wait a minute, I know this place. I've seen this before." Stiles said as he looked over Scott's shoulder letting me go. Malia glanced at me.

"You okay?" She asked. I just stood there with my arms across my body. She could smell the anger coming off me in waves more than likely because she just looked at me before glancing back over at Scott and Stiles.

"That's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in. Remember my dad caught me on time and told me to never go back?" Stiles asked.

"The water treatment plant." I said. They all glanced at me.

"Yeah," Lydia muttered.

"That's where they are. That's where we'll find them at." Scott said. That's when Scott rushed down the stairs.

"Scott wait! Think for a second." Stiles said quickly.

"Mason shouldn't be going!" I snapped as he followed us downstairs saying he was going with Scott to go look for Liam.

"Liam's my friend. I'm going. He's your boyfriend you should be to." Mason said. I licked my lips and looked down at the floor. I guess with everything been going on before getting kidnapped he hadn't had the chance to tell Mason we had broken up. Well, this was going to be an awkward moment in the next 30 seconds or so.

"Oh did you suddenly gain super wolf powers because I wasn't aware of that development." Stiles said.

"We broke up." I muttered quietly and Mason just stared at me.

"Long story." I muttered.

"Cause of Hayden." He said. I didn't say anything I just looked at Scott.

"If you're not going, I could use the help." Scott said as he glanced at me. I was to pissed about what Scott had did to Corey right now to go with him on anything, but I also knew that if Stiles was going to help his dad escort the body then he needed help to.

"No, I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it. IT would be helpful to have someone with wolf powers." He said as he stared at me. He was trying to get me away from Scott. Stiles knew my temper well enough to know what to do.

"Fine." I muttered.

"How's he going to do that?" Malia asked.

"I don't know but whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my jeep." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Yeah so them having a little supernatural back-up may be good for them." I muttered and Scott ultimately nodded in the end letting Stiles and I go to the hospital so we could go talk to his dad.

* * *

Stiles and I drove to the hospital in my car and when we got there he got a call from his mechanic and he was asking him all sorts of questions about how the fire started in the car. When we got to his dad his dad grabbed the phone from Stiles.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Dad you gotta leave the body, okay? Stiles said.

"Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it." Stiles said. I nodded.

"I'm doing my job, Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Yeah you've been real busy. Arresting people, you know are innocent." Stiles said.

"Go home. Now. The both of you." He said as we walked down the hallway. I was jogging after them because you know I had short legs. We all got into an elevator together.

"You know, Clark mentioned something about, uh, key cards from the library." Mr. Stilinski asked as the doors closed. I leaned against the wall as I looked at both of them. He looked over at me before glancing over at Stiles.

"Do you all have after hour access?" He asked. My heart started to beat faster.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. I'd show you mine, but I lost it a couple weeks ago." Stiles said and then that's when his dad glanced over at me. I shrugged. We got out of the elevator and waited in the waiting room. I looked at Stiles to see him looking at his ID for school.

"You still have it?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. I reached out my hand and he looked at me.

"Give it to me." I muttered. He put it into my hand and I folded it in half before we heard the alarms. I looked at Stiles as I put it into my pocket.

"Let's go." I said. He nodded and we got up and ran down to the floor with the morgue on it and we found his dad.

"The body!" I said quickly. We walked into the morgue to see the body was gone. I sighed and then shook my head. I slammed my hand into the wall of the morgue. Then that's when I got a text from Scott saying that they found Hayden and Liam. I texted Scott back saying okay and we were telling him what happened at the hospital to just let him know what was going on. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged at the ends frustrated.

"You two go home. I'm gonna pull the tape from the cameras to see if we can see who it was." He said. I nodded and together Stiles and I sulked out of the hospital and towards my car.

"I can't believe that happened." I muttered. He hit the top of my car with his fist and then he realized it wasn't his jeep.

"Oh god Sky I'm sorry!" He said as he took his sleeve and started rubbing where he hit the car. I went over to him and grabbed his hand and stopped him from rubbing the top of my car.

"I think we do know who it is." I muttered.

"How?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Who was the only one there besides your dad when everyone else had been wiped out?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment.

"Parrish." He said.

"Bingo!" I smiled. He grabbed me and kissed me out of nowhere.

"You're a genius Sky!" He said. I blinked for a moment trying to register what just happened. Then he realized what just happened.

"Oh- uh…" He said.

"I'm just going to get into my car. Never happened." I muttered walking over to the other side as he nodded in agreement.

"Never happened." He muttered quietly as I got into my car. He got in and I started up my engine and headed towards his house. He was texting away on his phone the whole ride there. When I pulled into the driveway I looked up at him.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Lydia is coming over. Maybe she can help with the whole Parrish thing since they seem to have a whole thing going on." He said. I nodded.

"Alright well text me when you guys work things out." I said. He nodded and then looked over at me. He opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare." I said as I put my hand over his mouth. He stared at it and then he parted his lips underneath my hand and I narrowed my eyes and he licked my hand. I squealed and he smiled and laughed.

"Oh hush." I said as I wiped his own saliva on his pants. He grabbed my arm and pulled me so I basically I was his lap.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I don't know I'm bored." He said quoting my favorite line that I would always say.

"Hey! Copy write only!" I hissed. He smiled at me and then we started to both lean in. I saw him lick his lips when headlights appeared behind us. I jumped back as far as possible away from him as I slammed my head into the window with an audible thump.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Stiles asked. I nodded and quickly jumped back into the driver seat thanking god that I had limo tint on my window or I was about to get a serious lecture from Lydia and being a good girl when it was Stiles who had started the whole thing by putting me in his lap...and oh good god that would not have been good.

"Yes now get out of my car so y'all can figure out what's happening." I said. Stiles nodded and got out of my car and once he went over to Lydia I pulled out of the driveway. When I got back to my house I just stared at my garage for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I muttered to myself before getting out of my car and heading inside.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days later when I was at my locker. I looked to the stairwell to see Hayden and Liam cuddled up in the stairwell. I so had known it. I glared at myself in the mirror at my locker and I looked at how I had done my make-up today. I had done all black. My eyes were ringed with black eye liner and I had done a smokey eye. It really brought out the blue in my eyes and it made them shine extra bright. My lips had dark lip stain on them and I titled my head to the side making my blonde hair shift off my shoulders. I was wearing all black which was different from my usual. I looked like a bad-ass if I did say so myself.

"Angel of death look going on there I see." Stiles said. He was the only one I was currently talking to. It seemed since Hayden and Liam had been kidnapped no one was really talking to anyone. Malia and Stiles weren't really talking to each other. Scott wasn't talking to Stiles and I and vice versa. It was not good. It was also very weird to not have a conversation with the group because we usually were all so close but I was happy to stay away from Hayden and Liam because I did not want to gag on their little teen love romance shit.

"I decided something different. I was tired of the usual." I said. He just glanced me up and down and shrugged as he put his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. Our eyes met in the little mirror on my door of my locker.

"The usual is good though sometimes." He said. I shrugged and glanced back up at the stairwell to see them kissing. I slammed my locker shut and then looked at Stiles. He glanced back over and glare at them slightly before looking back at me. I felt the anger radiating off Stiles for what Liam had done. He just shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck before letting his hand drop back to his side.

"Good to know six to seven months meant nothing." I muttered. I walked down the hallway and I heard footsteps trying to catch up with me. I didn't slow down knowing that Stiles was going to trying to catch up with me. I sighed and glanced over at him as he caught up with me.

"Hey everything's going to be alright." He said. I just rolled my eyes and glanced down at my nails which were the only think on me that wasn't painted up. I just thought that was counterproductive. I glanced up at Stiles.

"Whatever you want to believe." I muttered. I heard him sigh next to me frustrated with my so little opening up to him about the whole situation with Liam and Hayden. In all complete honestly I wasn't trying to pay attention. I was going to shove my little upset feelings of them both to the back recesses of my own mind. I felt my own shoulders slump and then I thought about it for a moment. Stiles was supposed to be helping Lydia find the Nemeton. A involuntary shiver went down my back as I thought about that stupid tree. Stiles I'm pretty sure caught that.

"Don't you have to go be with Lydia?" I asked. He sighed and stopped me.

"Tell me convincingly you're going to okay." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Go find the Nemeton. I'll do my own thing here." I muttered. He sighed and rolled his eyes not happy with my answer. I hugged him tightly before he left to go find Lydia. I passed Liam in the hallway and I saw him glance over at me but I just kept looking straight ahead. I kept telling myself to not look over at him, to not even acknowledge him that he wasn't even there. He was a ghost from werewolf past I didn't want to react with.

"Skylar." He said. I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Well, he wanted to talk now. That was cute. I tried to keep my sneer off my face but it wasn't exactly that easy to do with the whole situation.

"Not really. I'm heading to the library." I said.

"Sky." He said.

"Yesss?" I sang.

"You're not angry?" He asked.

"I knew it was going to happen. You just proved me right." I said. He just stood there as I walked away from him. I sighed and then shook my head as I pushed the door opened and went outside slinging my book-bag down on the ground by a table I sat down at as I pulled out my phone and started to check things. I couldn't think straight now and I didn't even want to go to the library and do homework like I had decided. Well, damn.

* * *

It was later on in that night that Stiles showed up at my house. It was raining outside when I hopped up into his jeep and I stared at him confused. I pulled my hood down staring at him. I had just gotten a text like ten minutes saying he was on his way to come get me. I had legit just stared at my phone while glancing outside the window and started bitching because knowing what we were going to be doing was going to involve me getting thoroughly soaked in rain water to my bones and I for one was not in the mood for that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he started to back out of my driveway. I looked back towards the road out through the windshield trying to see where the hell we were going by gauging which direction we were heading.

"Hayden is dying. They took her to the animal clinic and Scott told me to meet him there so yeah." He said. I nodded and it was silent until we got to the clinic. When we got there Scott was standing outside. Why is standing outside and not inside with Liam and Hayden? I didn't like this. A bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was starting and growing with every passing second telling me something bad was about to happen here.

"Hey, sorry. I had trouble starting the Jeep again and I swung by to get Sky." Stiles said as he got out. I pulled my hood up over my head and got out of the jeep.

"I couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia." Stiles said. I nodded. Scott didn't say anything he just stood there in the rain. I stared at Scott confused.

"Scott?" I asked. That's when Scott pulled out the wrench that Stiles had used to hit Donovan in the side of the head with that night when he tried to kill us both. My breath caught in my throat. I guess by the spike of my heart-beat tipped Scott off because I saw his eyes flicker over to me and I met his eyes and my lips parted slightly. I licked my lips as my words caught in my throat confused. I didn't even know where the hell he had gotten it. The last time I had seen it was...at the library at school the night we were both attacked. Who would've given it to Scott?

"Where did you get that?" Stiles asked.

"This is yours?" Scott asked. Stiles took the wrench from him looking at the ground as he did so.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked.

"We were going to." Stiles muttered. Scott's face got really confused and he glanced at me. So now he knew. He realized that I had been involved. I glanced down at the ground before looking back up and meeting Scott's gaze.

"You were there to?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...it had been after that night with the club and that chimera. Stiles had engine trouble and asked me to come help him." I muttered as I scratched the back of my neck looking down at the ground. That night I had legit just disappeared from the club because I didn't want to have to stick around for what happened afterwards. I had just watched a kid die and I really wanted to get out of there.

"No, but why didn't you both tell me when it happened?" Scott asked. I shrugged as I put my hands into my pockets. I admit I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how to tell Scott. I didn't want him looking at either of us different then how he used to.

"I couldn't…" Stiles said.

"You killed him? You killed Donovan?" He asked.

"He was going to kill my dad and Sky. Was I supposed to just let him kill them both?" stiles asked. I shivered thinking about that night. I couldn't believe what had transpired that night still. It was horrible to even try and think back about that night. My god.

"You weren't supposed to do this. None of us are." Scott said. I stared at him confused.

"He put holes through me Scott." I said. I pulled the side of my shirt up to reveal the scar that was still there from Donovan. Scott stared at it confused. I glanced at him confused on why he thought we would kill Donovan if we had another choice. I was to out of commission to help Stiles do anything besides limp and try to save both of us, but luckily he managed to save both of us or Scott would be putting one of us in the ground while the other would be in the hospital.

"You think I had a choice?" Stiles asked.

"There's always a choice." Scott said. I shook my head at him and scoffed. I couldn't believe what Scott was saying. He did know the whole story and if he didn't then he was told lies. I could only guess who fed him the wrong information about that night. I grounded my teeth as I chalked another point up on the board of why not to trust Theo Raeken.

"Scott we didn't have the time to think of another choice! It was self-defense, Scott! He was going to kill all of us." I snapped.

"I can't do what you can Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You'd probably would've figured something out, right?" Stiles asked.

"I'd try." Scott said. I wanted to grip the hair on my head and scream at Scott that there hadn't been any time for us to figure something out. I had already lost to much blood for me to be much use and Stiles kept trying to divert his attention from killing me that night in the library. I swallowed angrily as my hands started to shake. I was getting so upset and frustrated.

"There wasn't time for us to do anything else. He saved my life. I had lost to much blood." I muttered.

"And because he's Scott McCall! You're the true Alpha. Guess what? All of us can't be true Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little blood sometimes. Some of us are human!" Stiles yelled. I glanced at the ground crossing my arms across my chest. Well, damn. I was a true alpha too Stiles but I had blood on my hands, which still confused the hell out of me but you know I was just going to go with it.

"So you had to kill him?" Scott asked. I flinched at the tone of his voice. I had hoped I never would have to hear Scott talk like this to us.

"Scott he was going to kill my dad!" He yelled staring at me. Scott stared at me and I shut my eyes. I felt the tears gather in the corners as Stiles started to yell. I put my hands over my eyes wiping at them. I didn't know how much of this argument I was going to be able to stand.

"But the way it happened. It didn't have to be like that!" Scott said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have a choice Scott! He was already halfway through with killing her!" He yelled. I felt Stiles grab me and pulled me closer. He raised my shirt showed Scott the scars. Then he lifted up the side of my pants and showed him the one on my leg and then the one on my shoulder.

"He slammed a pipe into her head. There was a pool of blood. I'm lucky she was still alive. We could've lost Sky! We'd be burying her!" He yelled. That's when I lost it. I felt the tears slip down my face as I covered my mouth with my hand. I opened my eyes to look at Scott.

"You don't even believe me, do you? Even with all the evidence there is all over her body?" Stiles said in disbelief. I glanced over at Stiles before looking at Scott who wouldn't meet my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Our best-friend didn't believe our reason behind having to kill Donovan.

"Scott you have to believe him. It…it was all self-defense. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Stiles." I pleaded.

"I want to believe you both." He said.

"Then alright, believe us then!" Stiles said.

"Say it please Scott. Please say you believe him." I whispered as I started to cry harder.

"Say it. Say you believe me." Stiles said as he took a step closer to Scott.

"You guys we can't kill the people we're trying to save." Scott said. A bubble of hysterical laughter escaped through my lips and they both looked over at me seeing the toll of which the fight was taking on me. Donovan? Someone we were trying to save? I wouldn't tell Scott this but he was the last person I was going to save. He could've rotten in jail for all I cared.

"Say you believe me." Stiles as he moved forward. Scott's eyes went wide and I glanced down to see the wrench in Stiles's hand.

"We can't kill people! Do you believe that?" He asked.

"What do you want me to do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay, just be…Scott, just tell me how to fix this, all right?" Stiles asked.

"Please just tell me what you want us to do?" He asked.

"Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe you should both go talk to Stiles's dad." Scott said before he went inside the clinic. I looked up at Stiles. His eyes were watery and I sighed as I looked at the closed door. I put my hand in Stiles's and gave it a squeeze. He stared down at me and I sighed. Stiles just stood there staring after Scott and I glanced at the ground as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Come on." I whispered. He nodded and we got back into the jeep. He handed me the wrench and I just stared at it as I twirled it around in my hand. We were halfway back to my house when the engine started to smoke. The smoke came inside and I started to cough and wave my hands trying to get it away from my face. He pulled off the side of the road and we both climbed out coughing. I stood back from the jeep as he pulled the hood up and went for his tool set. I turned around to cough and then after a few moments I heard him throw something. I turned to see the tool box go flying and then he looked down at my hands and saw the wrench that had the blood splatter on it. He came over to me and grabbed it from my hands.

"Stiles?" I asked confused as he went to go throw it. Then he stopped mid swing to the throw it and turned towards to the jeep again. He then threw it so that it hit the windshield. It put two cracks in the windshield.

"Stiles!" I said shocked. I looked over at him and practically smelled all the emotions coming off him. He just ignored me and went to the tire by the driver side and sat down at it. I went over to him. I sat down on the ground in front of him. He wouldn't even look up at me. I bit the inside of my cheek before poking him in the knee lightly. No response whatsoever from him.

"Hey look at me." I said. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I moved closer to him so that I was basically between his legs. I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I just lost Scott." He said. I shook my head staring at him.

"No, you haven't." I whispered.

"Did you not just see that back there!" He yelled. I flinched but nodded.

"I did Stiles but you can't just believe that's the end of it. Scott will come around. We'll keep trying. He'll believe us." I whispered trying to get him to believe the words I was spewing out. I knew that no matter what all three of us would end up back together. We had to.

"And how do you know? It seemed like he wasn't going to back there! We just lost our best-friend since before we were out of diapers Skylar! How can you say that?" He asked.

"Because it's Scott. It's Us. The three musketeers! Nothing not even this will tear us apart." I said. He just stared at me skeptical.

"Stiles Stilinski when you doubt me don't you turn out to be wrong?" I asked. He groaned but nodded. I smiled at him.

"See trust me then. Things are going to come back around for us. I promise." I muttered. He just stared at me and sighed.

"Come on I'll call Max and you can stay in our guest room…" I muttered. He sighed and nodded. I pulled out my phone and called Max telling him we needed a tow. When Max got here he had the hummer which I was happy for.

"Hudson Towing is here to save the day." He said as he hopped out of the hummer. Stiles and him managed to hook the jeep up to the back and Stiles got into the jeep so he could steer it and I got into the Hummer with Max. He stared at me as he put his hand out the window and gave Stiles a thumb up and started down the road.

"What's wrong with you two? He looks like he just killed a puppy or something." He said.

"Don't ask." I whispered. He nodded. When we got back to the house Stiles and I headed upstairs and he came into my room. He still had his freaking clothes stashed here from so many months ago. He glanced around my room seeing I had made some notable changes to the walls. I had started to put pictures up from before I had moved and after I had moved. I even had one up of when Stiles and I had our first real date kind of. It was complicated. Scott had called it a date and I didn't know what it was. Stiles just kept staring at it as he had the clothes in his hand. I glanced at the other pictures and sighed. I took the moment to strip out of my wet clothes and get into warm dry pajamas. The whole damn time he was staring at the photos.

"I wish it was like this now." He muttered. I walked over to him to see him talking about a picture of me, Scott, and him starting our freshman year. I had crawled onto the sign of Beacon Hills High School while the other two were on each end standing leaning against the sign. I had gotten Max to take it for me. I had my braces still to. Oh god.

"I do to." I muttered. He sighed and I saw his shoulders slump forward slightly.

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight." He muttered.

"No problem. Now go get some sleep." I whispered. He nodded and left my room. I rubbed my eyes slightly before walking over to my bed and basically collapsing down into it. What a shitty day.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, he called a towing service and Malia to come get him. She walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm glad that he was with you and not all alone." She said. I nodded and looked over at Stiles as he talked to the guy who was going to be towing his jeep.

"No problem. Last night was a long night." I muttered. I thought about the fight between Stiles, Scott, and I. It made my eyes start to water slightly and she glanced at me. I'm pretty sure she knew the emotions coming off me but she didn't prod knowing I wouldn't say anything about what happened. She nodded and I saw Stiles make his way over to us.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded.

"Thanks for everything last night." He said to me. I smiled.

"No problem. Let me know how things go." I said. He nodded and we hugged before he went with Malia to go to the station. When they pulled out of the driveway before the tow truck did Max came over to me.

"She was slightly jealous." He said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Malia." He said. I shrugged.

"She can be jealous. I don't care we got other things to worry about." I said. He just shook his head and I smiled over at him. I just crossed my arms over my chest as I shook my head. We headed back inside as they went down the street. When I got inside I saw mom making her usual black coffee which was probably for dad to. She probably had off but knowing her she would probably be called in for an operation because it was Beacon Hills.

"Are you going in later tonight?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and pulled myself up on the kitchen counter. She shook her head.

"Hopefully they won't need me. I'm already have so much over time. When we moved back I didn't exactly think we were going to be walking into a war zone." She said as she stirred some milk into her coffee. I shrugged.

"Sorry." I muttered. She just chuckled and glanced up at me from the table as she grabbed the paper. I could tell that she was still worried about Cami because she wasn't getting any better but she knew that dad was doing research trying to figure out what was causing her both to be sick.

"So why did you have Stiles's school Id?" She asked as I started to pick at my nails. I froze and glanced up at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Luna was doing laundry a few days ago and found his ID in your pocket for school while she was going through pockets to see if anything had been left in there. Why was it there?" She asked. I shrugged.

"He dropped it and I just picked it up." I said. She just stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, I put it in an envelope and sent it back to his dad at the police department." She said as she took a sip from her mug. My mouth dropped open as I stared at her with fish eyes.

"You did what?!" I squeaked. She stared at me with narrow eyes.

"I sent it back to him. Stiles should have it on him if he needs to get somewhere where he needs access cause he's a senior." She said. My heart was beating a million miles per minute. Oh my god I was an idiot for not shredding that thing up! I licked my lips trying to come up with a good response to what she had just said to me.

"Okay." I said lamely. I looked at her blankly as nodded my head in thought knowing that as soon as Mr. Stilinski got that stupid envelope that Stiles and I were both royally screwed and that he would know we were both involved with Donovan. That wasn't exactly what I was up to hearing about again. I had enough blood on my hands and enough guilt on my mind from when I had first changed already and after that stuff I didn't exactly want to deal with more. She nodded staring at me strangely as I slid off the counter and headed up to my room. When I got there and closed the door I stared at myself in the mirror in my vanity.

"Oh you fucked up Sky." I said to myself in the mirror.

* * *

It was later that night when I got a text from Stiles telling me Parrish was going to the bodies and stuff. I was trying to get a hold of Scott but he wasn't answering. I called Stiles and he answered.

"Where are you at?" I asked.

"At the impound lot at the police station. Get here now!" He said quickly and I hung up. I got into my car and headed to the impound lot. I pulled up outside the lot because I saw headlights in there already.

"Who else did you call Stiles?" I muttered to myself as I parallel parked outside the lot. I started to creep around the cars to see Stiles and Theo talking. I was crouching behind one of the cars as I crept around the lot trying to get an eye on both of them without letting them know I was here. I knew Stiles knew I was coming but Theo? I had the element of surprise with him. I stayed behind the car and I saw Stiles look over past Theo's shoulder to see me. I held a finger up to my lips.

"Did you hurt him?" Stiles asked as he looked at Liam. Who was he talking about?

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I came for the werecoyote the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the beta with anger issues. The other beta who became a true alpha because she has so much damn power she doesn't even know what she can do yet and has a few anger issues herself; will do anything to save her friends and will kill if asked. Plus, she can't control herself still with her shifts. I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott." Theo said. I stood up from behind the car and he glanced over at me shocked. I growled showing my teeth ready to carve a hole into Theo's face. It would make him look better in my opinion.

"What did you say about me?" I asked as I rounded the corner. That really pissed me off. I could control my shifts. I hadn't lost control in a very, very long time! Well you little bitch I'm about to show you who can control their shifts and who can't control their shift.

"Both of your heartbeats are rising and I think it's funny that even though the nogitsune is gone you still have more blood on your hands than any of us. You even have Skylar's blood on your hands…" He said and then Theo looked at me as I took a step forward. He held his hands up. I growled at him. No one wanted to be reminded of the past, certainly not me nor Stiles. I saw Stiles glare worsen before glancing over at me and then at the ground, like he always did when someone brought up me hurting because of him, and then him glaring back up at Theo.

"Why should I show you any mercy?!" I yelled.

"I'm about to get more." Stiles said.

"The hell you are." I yelled. Stiles looked back at me and I was full werewolf. The super moon was taking my emotions and anger to another level. Theo just laughed at me and I smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" I muttered. He put something on the hood.

"Cause if you hurt me I'll never tell Stiles where his dad is." He said. I was walking forward when Stiles grabbed me.

"Wait!" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders from the front.

"If you two promise not to help Scott." He said. That's when Stiles swung at him and punched him square in the nose which sent Theo in a circle and I heard him laughing. I just stared at Stiles blinking, insulted. So, the human boy was allowed to take a slash at him. I was really, really offended by that. I stood there with my arms crossed as Stiles hit him.

"You can punch him but I can't slash his vocals out?" I asked. Then I thought about how that came out and I bit my lip.

"Okay let me rephrase. I'll claw him up a bit…that's it." I said smiling.

"There he is! That's Void Stiles!" He said laughing. I looked at Stiles with a roll of my eyes. That's when I ducked under Stiles arm and lunged for Theo. I clawed at his chest and face. He hit me into the back of his truck and then I lunged again. We went rolling to the ground and I ended up on his chest. I punched him once in the face before he managed to push me off. When we both stood up again I noticed that I brought blood but then Theo grabbed my arms and literally picked me up.

"You may be an alpha and a strong one at that but you're so easy to be lifted off your feet." He said as he slammed me into the side of his truck. I groaned collapsing coughing as I did so. I glanced to see a dent in the side of the truck. Really? A nice truck like this dented cause of me. So sad. That's when I saw Stiles swing on him again and knock him down to the ground. I grinned evilly.

"We won't tell Scott. Because you can't lose your best-friend, right?" Theo asked. I coughed again and stood up staring at Theo on the ground.

"Even though we all know, you never needed him. You both don't!" He yelled. That's when Stiles scrambled over to Theo on the ground and grabbed him by his collar. I made no move to stop him because honestly whatever Theo had coming was his own fault.

"You both hate me now but you'll get it eventually." He said.

"I'll always hate you." I snapped.

"This is the hard part because you can't help Scott and save your dad's life." He said.

"How do you figure that one out? There's me and him. He can go to his dad. I can go to Scott. You're not bright." I muttered. He held up his hand and I saw something purple on it. Stiles went wide eyed at it and my breath caught in my throat. I swallowed nervously as I glanced down at my arms to see the purple dust on my arms. I quickly brushed it off knowing that it wouldn't help now. It wouldn't even slow down the process. I glared at him setting my teeth together.

"Wolfsbane. Your one weakness." He said. Stiles looked over at me and I looked at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

"Not if you don't die first." He said as I felt the shakiness come into me. I could feel the toxins making their way into my bloodstream which would soon cause my throat and lungs to close up on me. I fell to my knees as Stiles looked over at me.

"I have her pills she takes in my pocket along with an inhaler but I'm only going to give it to her if you'll go to your dad. You've still got time Stiles. You still got time." Theo said as I started breathing heavy. Stiles knew I had only about five minutes before things got to the point where I needed to be admitted to a hospital. After five minutes is when we passed the panic zone. I stared at them both as I slid down so I was leaning against the wheel of the truck. Stiles looked over at me and then Theo.

"Give her what she needs!" He yelled as he got off Theo. Theo rolled to his feet and came over to me and handed me the pills and inhaler as Stiles ran out of the impound lot. He dumped the pill into my hand from the bag and I swallowed it quickly as I grabbed the inhaler and took three deep breaths from it. I crawled away from the truck as I started to be able to breathe again.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered as he pulled out of the impound lot. Once I was able to stand I went over to my car and floored it to the school. I had a smell of Scott's blood in my nose. When I got the school I just threw it in park shut it off and grabbed my keys running to the smell. When I got to the school library Mason and Ms. Melissa were with Scott on the floor. She was doing CPR on him. I couldn't hear a heart-beat on Scott. No. No!

"He's too strong to die like this!" She yelled.

"Scott!" I screamed. Mason looked over at me.

"Skylar roar, Scott roar!" She said as she slammed her hands down onto her chest as she looked at me. I roared and it was echoed a few seconds later by Scott. I ran inside to see him with his teeth bared at the ceiling, eyes glowing red. I let out a sigh of relief and wiped my hand across my forehead in relief. I couldn't lose my best-friend even if we were fighting right now. I couldn't. It'd be like cutting off my arm. Ms. Melissa helped him up and helped him outside to the car and Mason looked at me.

"Hayden's gone." He muttered. I nodded.

"I'm going to kill Theo if it's the last thing I do. He caused all this." I muttered. I growled and slammed my hand into the side of the building while Mason looked back at me. Ms. Melissa got Scott up and he looked at me as I looked down at the ground. I felt him looking at me as they passed. I sighed once they were gone and leaned against the frame of the door. I glanced up at the moon soaking in the rays of it, thinking about how shit should've turned out if my life was normal. Stiles, Scott and I would be at my house watching movies teasing each other. Hell, Stiles and I would be dating right now. But that wasn't my life and I had to stop imaging it was ever going to be that way because it wasn't going to be. I rubbed my eyes and then headed back to my car.

"Tomorrow's another day." I whispered to myself as I started my car up.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed and then got a txt from Stiles saying his dad had just gone into the operating room. When I was able to I did the best u-turn someone had ever done, didn't know if the turn was legal or not where I had done it but it didn't really matter right then and there. A lot of rules had been broken since now what would one more hurt. I drove over to the hospital as fast as I could and when I got there, Stiles was talking to Ms. Melissa.

"Hey." He said. I linked my arms through his and Ms. Melissa gave me a nod as I started to pull him towards the waiting room. We walked through the doors and I glanced over at him. He was pale as hell and he glanced over at me with tears in his eyes. My stomach plummeted to my toes at the look. I hated when Stiles cried. I had seen way too much of him crying in my life for me to like.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I waved that question off.

"Don't ask about me. You know me." I muttered. He just nodded and I sat us both down in a joined chair and I let his arm go. He clasped his hands together and put them to his mouth. I looked at him as more tears started to form in his eyes and I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine." I muttered. He just nodded as he leaned his head against my own. Within the next hour or so he leaned back in his seat and moved so his head was against my shoulder. I listened to his breathing even out and I glanced over at him to see him asleep. I carefully maneuvered myself so that my legs were across his lap while the whole time he still stayed asleep on my shoulder. While he was asleep he subconsciously took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. I sighed.

"Oh Stiles." I muttered. He just moved slightly but not waking up. I eventually leaned my head against his and shut my eyes falling asleep to. I was woken up by Stiles jerking awake because Ms. Melissa was in front of us.

"He's fine. Dr. Gyer is stitching him up right now." She said. I moved my legs off him carefully.

"I wanna see him." He said going to get up. I grabbed him by his shoulder and he glanced down at me.

"He's probably not awake yet Stiles." I muttered. Ms. Melissa nodded.

"It's probably going to be two hours before he's awake." She confirmed.

"But he's going to okay, though? He's okay?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"He's going to be just fine." She smiled. He breathed out in relief and looked over at me. I smiled.

"He's as tough as any one of us." I smiled. He nodded and mustered up a small smile. I felt his hand squeeze my own and I glanced down as a blush rose to my cheeks, yet again. Then he leaned back in his chair as the emotions started to wash over him.

"Thank god." He whispered as tears started to gather in his eyes again. I smiled and ran my fingers carefully over the back of his hand trying to make him feel a little bit better. Ms. Melissa got up and looked at both of us smiling and I looked at Stiles. When she looked away and went to walk away I pulled Stiles to look at me smiling.

"See everything's going to be okay." I whispered. He nodded as a tear streaked down on of his cheeks and I caught with my thumb wiping it away. That's when he grabbed me and hugged me tightly burying his face into my shoulder. I ran one of my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck while the other grabbed onto his shirt. When he pulled back and looked at me he kissed me lightly. I was shell shocked to say the least but like always, I fell into the familiar embrace of his lips against mine. When he pulled back he got up and pulled me up by my hands.

"Let's go see my dad." He said. I nodded and we started to walk down the hallway. When we got there we saw his dad and he took up a chair by his bed as I stood back a few feet. I just stared at Sheriff Stilinski with the oxygen mask over his face and I swallowed nervously. Stiles glanced back at me. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled at him. If he only knew how uneasy this hospital made me.

* * *

It was about two hours later when things started to go downhill for the Sheriff. He started to get this bulb in his neck that was taking a black tint to it. We didn't know what was going on and Stiles hit the button for help. We waited outside for Ms. Melissa and Liam's dad showed up. Stiles had my hand and when I saw them coming I pulled my hand out of Stiles's because Liam's dad didn't know about the break up yet I don't think.

"We need to talk to you." Liam's dad said. I licked my lips confused.

"There's something wrong with your father and we don't exactly know as of yet." He said.

"What do you mean you don't know. Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like somebody took a baseball bat to his neck." He said as I looked past him into the room where his father was laying with black splotches along his neck. It was nothing I had seen before. It wasn't exactly giving me the best feeling in the world either.

"There could've been minor internal." The doctor said.

"Did you say Minor internal? When is something internal minor?" Stiles demanded. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Someone needs to tell me what's happening to him!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles-" I whispered. He needed to know that they were trying everything they could think of when it came to his father. They were only human after all and Liam's father didn't even know of the supernatural so he didn't know what he was looking for.

"We don't know." Ms. Melissa said. That's when Stiles looked over her shoulder and started forward and I was confused as to what he saw until I saw Scott.

"Stiles!" I said quickly trying to catch up with him as he got the swinging doors to get to Scott. He slammed the door open as he started to go at Scott. He grabbed him around the collar pushing him against the wall before throwing them both to the ground. I let out a startled yelp before starting to run. These boys I swear were going to be the death of me.

"Where were you? You trusted him. You believed him. Right, huh? So, where were you?!" Stiles demanded.

"Stiles!" I yelled as I grabbed him.

"Where the hell were you?!" He screamed at Scott who was pinned underneath him shocked. I pulled Stiles off Scott with ease as if lifting a medium sized dog off a puppy. I almost threw him down the hallway but that would've looked a little weird for them all to see a girl all of 5'3 grab a boy almost hitting six feet who they all knew weighed a lot more than I did.

"Stiles!" I screamed shoving him against the wall as he fought me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He stared at me breathing heavy.

"This is not going help your dad!" I screamed at him. He looked down at me.

"Sky." He said. I looked at him as he glanced down at my hands.

"I'm fine." He muttered. I stared at him raising my eyebrows. He knew how much I doubted him when he said things like that because I knew how he was.

"I swear I'm fine." He muttered. I dropped my hands and backed away from him slightly letting him get off the wall.

"Your dad's not the only one who got hurt." Scott said. I glanced over at him confused.

"Oh you'll heal." He said. I glanced at Scott to see a blonde spot on the front of Scott's shirt. Scott pulled his jacket around his chest tightly hiding the spot. I glanced down at the ground as I shook my head before looking at Stiles with a chastising look.

"I'm not talking about me." He said. I looked at Scott really confused.

"…who?" I asked confused.

"Lydia." Scott muttered as my eyes went wide. Then that's when my mom went running by with her lab coat trailing after her. Dad was right behind her and I was confused.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as he skidded to a stop. He stared at me and I saw him tilt his head to the side looking at me trying to see if I was hurt, which I wasn't. Why was he trying to figure out why I was okay?

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded confused.

"I'm fine. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Cami…" He said before he ran off to find mom.

"Cami what?!" I screamed after him. I growled quietly to myself and then looked at Scott and Stiles as Liam's dad ran after my mom as she called for more help. What the hell was going on? I ran after my mom and dad coming to a sliding collide with Max and Luna who were also here. Luna was holding her arm and I noticed Max had a few deep scratches on him.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Super moon. We were attacked." Max explained quietly as Luna and he pulled me off to the side of the hallway. I glanced back down the hallway to see Mom disappear behind a set of doors.

"Then why is Cami here instead of at home?" I demanded. Max and Luna glanced both at each other before looking at me.

"It's bad and she's not healing. Something's wrong and she's not healing." Luna said. We all ran after dad who was in the room with my mom as they checked Cami over. I watched as they started to hook her up to breathing machines. Her eyes were wide and panicked as was her breathing. Dad was trying to calm down her heart rate as mom started to demand which tests to run on her. She caught my gaze in the window and I saw pure terror. This was Theo's fault. All his fucking fault.

"Where is Caleb?" I demanded.

"At home in the cage. He's relaxed enough to stay home but we put him in the cage in case." Luna said.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Now." I muttered as my hands clenched into fists. Luna glanced down at my hands and Max glanced over at her. He took a deep breath.

"We knew we could handle the effects of the super moon but we didn't know about the twins. So we locked them both up and dad was keeping an eye on them while looking at some plants down in the basement. They had the usual to keep them entertained along with themselves." Max explained. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, Dad got a business call and somehow a chimera managed to work its way into the house. Probably from the outside entrance and well it set Camille and Caleb off. Someone taught Cami the trick to open the damn lock with her claws and she went after it. It stabbed her and she kept fighting. They both got a few good hits on it before I jumped in. I don't even know what it was there for but after about ten minutes Caleb realized she wasn't healing and black spots were forming on her." He said. I felt my eyebrows come together as I heard black spots. That was sound all too familiar right now. I bit the side of my cheek and swallowed nervously.

"Black spots?" I muttered. I looked in at Cami as Liam's dad came out.

"Is it the same thing Stiles's dad has?" I asked. He nodded.

"Same thing." He confirmed and I growled.

"What?" Max said.

"They don't know what it is so they don't know how to treat her!" I screamed. Luna and Max both blanched and I was about scream. I whipped out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Max asked.

"Stiles…" I muttered as I went to hit his number for speed dial. I wished right now that I had a flip phone so I could dramatically type in his number and then dramatically close it but we were in the 21st century and I had a Samsung note 6.

"They're in a storage room down on the next floor where Lydia is talking about something." He said. I nodded and ran down to the second floor and looked in the room. Stiles was there with Scott, Parrish, and Ms. Melissa. It seemed like they had been in there discussing some type of plan.

"I just need to talk to him. Not fight him." Stiles said as he went to turn around. I slammed the door open with both hands. Stiles whipped around stumbled backwards at the look on my face. Scott glanced at my face concerned and I must have had the I'm out for blood look because Scott put his hands up trying to calm me down. I growled slightly.

"I need to kill him. Now." I said angrily.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Theo! Cami's dying!" I screamed. They all looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked as Stiles came over to me.

"Same thing as Stiles's dad." I muttered.

"Stiles you can't go alone." Ms. Melissa said.

"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish asked. I looked at Stiles.

"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me." Stiles muttered as he turned to face Parrish. He then glanced back at me.

"You can come with me if you can behave and not kill him." He said. I glanced at him with a heated glare.

"Excuse me?" I asked outraged.

"Sky…" Stiles said. I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him to my face so we were touching noses. He stared at me wide eyed, because of all the years I had been friends with Stiles and Scott, I had never grabbed either one of them by the collar and yank them close in an angrily manner. It probably scared him a bit by the sudden action honestly.

"You want me to behave around him. He almost killed me! Your dad is dying and so is my baby sister and you want me to be-fucking-have around him!?" I screamed. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Stop." He muttered.

"I will not stop!" I screamed angrily. He stared at me before putting his hands on either side of my head as I panted from the anger coursing through me.

"Skylar come back down to earth and not on planet kill Theo." He said as he cracked a smile. I started to sputter and he knew he had me as I let out a strangled half ass laugh. I think I even snorted a little because that sent a huge smile to his face.

"Really a joke?" I muttered as I glanced up into his eyes and he nodded.

"It got you to let go of me." He said. I glanced at my hands to see that they were no longer clenching his collar but splayed out over his chest which made my cheeks heat up and pull away from him quickly.

"I'll go…." I muttered unhappily as I crossed my arms knowing I was going to be my little passive self.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning and Stiles, Scott, and I were all at Scott's house. Cami's condition didn't improve at all through the night which had everyone worried sick. I sighed as I stood at the top of the stairs while Stiles sat at the bottom. He glanced back at me. I had a hand to my mouth as I was chewing on one fingernail thinking about having Theo come here, worried about Cami, and how much life was sucking right about now.

"Sit down." He muttered. I growled at him and just leaned against the wall. Scott was upstairs and out of sight leaning against the wall after you turned the corner but Stiles had the clever idea to grab a shirt of Scott's to blame that for his scent being in the house still. I checked my watch. It was already to long of a wait for Theo if you asked me but Stiles promised that Theo would come to him. I sighed and bit the inside of my lip as Stiles shifted slightly in front of me on the stairs.

"Sky…" Stiles muttered. I glanced up to see Theo standing at the doorway. I glanced down to see the mountain ash barrier and Theo stepped right over it. Oh, well that was adorable. I couldn't believe that I hadn't figured it out sooner and I couldn't believe that I honestly couldn't have smelled that there was something wrong with this kid from the beginning. I growled slightly baring my teeth and Stiles hit my foot and I stopped.

"Cute." I muttered as I stood rooted to my spot like I promised Stiles I would do. Theo glanced up at me as I down right gave him the look of all looks. So Theo was the first chimera that the dread doctors made so he couldn't be stopped by a mountain ash barrier.

"I guess we're all telling the truth now." Theo said. I saw his eyes look up at me and I knew what he was doing. He was picking up Scott's scent and he thought he was behind me. That's when Stiles picked up his shirt and threw it at Theo.

"You killed our best-friend?" Stiles asked as I glance down at the floor angrily as tears built up in my eyes. You know I had to play the part of an angry friend whose other best-friend was just horribly murdered during the super-moon because of the idiot in front of me pinning friends upon each other.

"Let's be honest Stiles, Skylar. Was he still really your best friend?" Theo asked. I came down a few steps ready to claw him to bits when I remembered myself and stopped myself short. That was another reason I had Stiles sitting at the bottom of the steps. He told me he would get between me and my…murderous thoughts. Well, it was a good thing he was there because I was close to clawing Theo's eyes out of his head.

"Are you going to let my father die?" Stiles asked.

"And my little sister?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest.

"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told you where to find him. Your sister decided to fight, it's not fault if she's dying." Theo said and I clenched my hands together. Theo threw Scott's shirt down on the floor beside the door.

"Then why are they saying their bodies are shutting down?" Stiles asked confused as he stood up. I stood a few steps behind him and crossed my arms over my chest tighter.

"That some toxin's poisoning them both and they don't know how to stop it." I muttered.

"I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just a realist. I'm a survivor. If you knew the things I know." He said. I just snorted and stared at him in a 'are you joking' type of look. Did he honestly think he could pull something like that on Stiles and me? We were sometimes stupid but not right now we weren't playing stupid. Come on Theo, think a little bit.

"What do you know?" Stiles asked.

"I know what's coming. I know what the dread doctors created. And I know what Parrish is." He said. I clapped in mock happiness giving him a smug look.

"Oh goodie you know what he is. So do we dip-shit." I muttered.

"Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories." Theo said and I growled at him. It was all his fault that one of my best-friends was in a catatonic state right now mumbling. I so needed to take my anger out on something.

"Right after you drove her out of her mind." Stiles said.

"Collateral damage." He shrugged. I bared my teeth and let out a loud feral growl from between my teeth. Theo stared at me surprised and pleasantly shocked. I was about to make him collateral damage of an animal attack in a minute.

"I'm going to collateral damage you!" I hissed moving forward but Stiles caught me around the waist as I glared at Theo.

"If she's right about Parrish then things around here are gonna get a lot worse." Theo said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care." Stiles said.

"Being dramatic aren't we?" I muttered to Theo.

"You both should care and no I'm not. Because if your dad and your sister do survive. One will not have anything to go back to and Stiles your dad won't be sheriff of anything." Theo said.

"What's happening to them?" Stiles asked. Theo just looked at him before turning away and heading out the door.

"Hey, tell me!" Stiles yelled going after him. Theo turned around and pushed him backwards quicker then I could've processed. Stiles elbowed me hard in both of my thighs as he slammed his head against the stairs. When he had managed to hit me with his elbows it caused me to fall backwards onto the stairs sideways and had me successfully falling backwards and knocking my head into the railing and the side of my head onto the stairs. Stars burst behind my eyes before I gained a sense of reality and stood back up. I jumped over Stiles and went to go out the door but I slammed into the barrier of mountain ash pushing me back into the stairs almost onto Stiles. I groaned.

"I'm going to kill you Theo!" I screamed. He just stopped at the end of the driveway and looked back at me with a smart ass smirk before disappearing. I shook my head and went over to Stiles and started to tap him on the cheek as Scott came down the stairs.

"Stiles, you need to get up." I said.

"Stilinski get up!" I said quickly as Scott moved so he was in front of us.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Scott said before he finally managed to wake him up. Stiles sat up for a moment confused.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." Stiles said as he stood up. I sat down on the stairs and sighed putting my face into my hands as I cracked my neck.

"You blacked out." Scott said.

"I'm fine. Did you get anything from him? Either of you?" He asked. I shook my head feeling slightly defeated from the whole conversation. We hadn't managed to get anything useful from Theo and I couldn't even chase after him and claw him to bits. I was starting to think I seriously needed some help.

"Nothing. He was calm the entire time." Scott said.

"What about his heart?" He asked.

"I heard it jump, but only once, and only for a second." Scott said. I thought back for a moment and realized Scott was right. There was only a second in our conversation where his heart had jumped. I looked down at the ground with my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"That doesn't mean he was lying." Stiles said.

"No but it does me he was shocked about something more likely. What were we talking about when it jumped?" I asked. Scott looked down at me and nodded.

"It was when you both said that Cami and your dad were poisoned." Scott said.

"That could be something." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Why would he be surprised that my dad is still dying? Let alone be surprised Cami is dying." Stiles said. I shrugged and started to bite my fingernails.

"Oh wait, he didn't say that he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?" Scott asked. I shook my head.

"A chimera attacked Cami. That's what Max and Luna told me." I said. They both jerked their heads at me.

"So whoever attacked Cami must've been the same person to go after your dad! We have to find the other chimera." Scott said. That's when we rushed out of the house after Stiles messed the barrier up. Stiles jumped into his stupid car and locked the doors effectively locking both Scott and I out. I yanked on the door, which was still locked, and he just stared at me. Stiles, really? We all know if I really wanted to I could just break the window and unlock the car door and get in myself.

"Stiles?" Scott asked confused.

"I can do the rest myself." Stiles said. I growled at him and threw my fist up motioning to the glass.

"Want to explain how the window was broken? Better open the doors if you don't want a broken window in a car that isn't yours." I said. Stiles started the car up and I was about to when Scott kept talking.

"You don't even know where to start. All we know that it's another Chimera. Do you even know where you're headed? Come on let us help. We can find the clues you can't." Scott said. Stiles stepped onto the gas and Scott ran in front of the car. He jerked the car to a stop and stared at Scott.

"Just open the fucking door Stilinski and stop being so hard headed." I muttered. Stiles glanced over at me in disbelief because it was coming from me. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can't do this alone, okay? You need me." Scott said.

"Us." I corrected. Scott nodded.

"Us." He said.

"I can get more help too. I can text Liam." Scott said. My frown worsened on my face and Stiles glanced over at me as I started to grind my teeth together.

"Liam just tried to kill you." Stiles said. Thank you god for that smart ass comment.

"Okay, then at least let us help!" Scott said.

"You believed him." Stiles asked.

"You believed him too. You both did." Scott said as his eyes flickered over to mine.

"Theo got to all of us." Scott said.

"But you don't even know the real story." Stiles said. I glanced down at the ground.

"I don't need to. All that matters right now are your dad and Cami. Come on Stiles. We survived an Alpha pack, a dark druid, with Sky we survived professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and Chimeras too." He said. That's when Stiles put his head down in thought.

"We're not looking for a missing Chimera. We're looking for a missing teenager." Stiles realized. I just rolled my eyes and flicked my claws out. I put it into the back seat key lock and flicked it open. I loved Luna for this trick. I hopped into the back and smiled at Scott as Stiles looked back at me.

"Hey, don't hate appreciate. Now get your ass in this car and let's go!" I nodded and flicked the locks on the door of the car and Scott got into the passenger side. Stiles drove towards his house and when we pulled into the driveway we jumped out and headed up to his room. I was staring at the clear board which had things all taped up to it and shit. I saw a list with all the names on it that were potential chimeras.

"There was a call recently about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night." Stiles said as he looked at his phone.

"Name?" I asked.

"Noah Patrick." Stiles said. Our eyes looked at the list and Scott pointed his name out on the typed piece of paper.

"Bingo." I muttered. Scott nodded and then glanced at Stiles.

"Let's go to the school to see if I can get a scent from his locker." He said. Stiles nodded and together we all filed back into the car and headed to school.

* * *

Once we were at school Scott to the kids' locker and just sort of ripped the lock off. He threw it to the ground and I nodded at the tactics. We were rushing against time.

"Now we can catch his scent." Scott said as he pulled out a hoodie that belonged to the kid we were trying to find. I then watched as he tossed it to Malia who appeared from around the corner she caught it and nodded. Okay, well this was about to get really, really awkward. I glanced over at Stiles who seemed to be a little irritated about Malia being around.

"You called her." Stiles said. Well, I guess that means there was trouble in paradise.

"We need all the help we can get. I should be calling everyone." Scott muttered as she walked over to us.

"And I know what this kid looks like." Malia said. I shrugged.

"Well, have at it then." I said as I leaned against the locker watching her as she raised the hoodie to her nose and sniffed it. She nodded and then looked at us.

"Let's go." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

Malia eventually led us to this abandoned building. Scott, Stiles, and I were just following her blindly as she led us down a staircase. It seemed like this place used to have trains going in and out of it. I watched as Malia and Scott went up ahead talking. I was trying hard not to overhear the conversation but it was hard not to. I always eavesdropped on any conversation. I heard something about breaking up and felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I know I should feel bad but this was I guess the worlds way of giving me a second chance with my best friend…maybe? I would find out soon enough. I was actually sending up my own silent prayer that it was.

Stiles and I caught up with Malia and Scott after looking around for a few moments. I watched as Malia jumped down into what seemed to be a drainage way. I scrunched up my nose and growled a bit. I didn't want to go underground in this place. It seemed just like a bad idea.

"Why underground?" I muttered as I slipped in after her. After everything with the tunnels in Mexico and all the times we've been going underground I had seriously started to have a phobia of going underground and being in closed places. I followed her and Scott and Stiles were right on my heels. I glanced back at them with my eyebrows raised and Scott just shrugged and I knew he didn't doubt Malia's ability to track someone since she had been a were-coyote for a while before they figured out how to turn her back into being a human.

"I got it. I got his scent." Malia said as she took off in this one direction. I sighed as followed her and we followed her so that we were underneath the plant, or so I thought. This was weird. We came to a stop when Malia dipped her hand in some red stuff.

"This is Noah's." She said. Oh, she just put her fingers into some blood. Cute.

"He was here. I think he's close." Malia said looking at us. I watched as Scott wandered down the next hallway. I was getting a really creepy feeling of being down here. It wasn't a good creepy feeling either.

"Guys, I think we've been down tunnels like this before like when we were trying to find Liam and Hayden." Scott admitted. Stiles went over to him as Malia and I exchanged uneasy looks. That was not a good thing because that meant the Dread Doctors could be down here also and they would know the tunnels better than we would. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Okay so what?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe we're closer than we think. Maybe there's something else down here; something we haven't found yet." Scott said.

"Yeah, nothing that helps my dad." Stiles said.

"Or Cami." I muttered as I walked up to both of them.

"Look, we can't just be standing around here waiting for something to-" Stiles said before getting pushed into the wall by something. I glanced over to see this kid. I watched as Stiles slammed his head against the wall and Scott went over to him. I growled and went after the kid as Malia caught him. I tackled him to the ground taking her completely off guard.

"Stop! Please, please! I don't remember anything!" He begged me as I growled at him. I took a deep breath.

"They're coming." He said which made me stop. I glanced back at Malia, Stiles, and Scott for a moment before I heard the chirping and those sorts of sounds the Dread Doctors made before they appeared.

"Shit, really?!" I muttered. I glanced at Scott and he glanced down the tunnel as I looked down at the kid again. I didn't want to have to fight with the Dread Doctors tonight...or ever again really. I just wanted them to disappear from Beacon Hills so I could ride out senior year in peace.

"This is why I have issues with doctors!" I said as I let the kid up but he ran. That's when Stiles got him and pinned him against the wall.

"You said you don't remember anything?" He asked. The kid shook his head.

"No I don't remember anything when I change." Noah said.

"You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it's poisoning him." Stiles snapped.

"You also broke into my house somehow and stabbed my sister poisoning her in the process." I growled.

"You're going to start remembering every detail right now." Stiles said.

"Scott, I hear them." Malia said.

"Yeah, I do too." Scott said. I glanced over at Scott with a worried look on my face as he stared down the hallway. Malia joined him in the other part of the hallway that led away from us.

"Guys get him out of here. Go to the hospital and figure a way to save your dad and Cami!" Scott said. I nodded and tugged on Stiles's shirt.

"We're not going to be able to stop them." Malia said.

"But we can slow them down." Scott said.

"Let's go Stilinski." I said. He nodded and we pushed the kid in the other direction away from the oncoming steps and another set of steps. I stopped as Stiles continued pushing. He glanced back at me as I heard Argent's voice and I smiled.

"Welcome back to Beacon Hills." I muttered as I ran to catch up with Stiles.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Argent is back." I smiled. They were running by this point and we turned to a hallway that was gated and locked. I swiped my claws against the chains and I hissed pulling back as I studied my nails which had taken damage. I glanced at the lock to see it was old but still putting up the good old fight of keeping people from leaving and coming in with a pretty hefty chain along with it. I growled at it as I examined my nails again.

"The hell they lock that with?" I demanded.

"Pad lock." Stiles said yanking at it.

"Step back. I think I can break through it. I just sometimes, okay all the time, I lose control so you two better step back." Noah said as he rolled his sleeves up. Stiles and I nodded as he went over to the door. I watched as he grunted in pain. He sprouted bones from the back of his hands. He took one swipe at the lock and broke it before prying the doors apart. As he did Stiles nudged me and I glanced up at him.

"Look at his hands." He whispered. I glanced up at them and realized parts of the bones from his hands looked like they had broken points off.

"Berserker bones." I muttered. I would have never guessed that berserker bones could cause someone to be poisoned if they were broken off in the body. Well, I guess I was going to have to read more in the bestiary than what I had already or I was going to add to it.

"Let's go." Noah said.

"It's the bones." Stiles said. I nodded and once we were above ground I called Ms. Melissa before calling my mom telling them that where ever they both were stabbed they had to cut into them to find the broken bone fragments.

* * *

Stiles and I rushed to the hospital and when we got there they were done operating on them. We went our separate ways. I ran to Cami's room to see everyone in there. I pushed the door open to hear Cami and Caleb already arguing. At least some things were never going to change. She glanced up when she heard the door open.

"Hey Sky." She smiled. I sighed against the door in relief as it closed. Max chuckled and shook his head.

"Who would've known berserker bones poisoned people if stuck inside them." He said. I shrugged.

"Who knew." I agreed. I saw Caleb to take the opportunity while everyone was distracted to take the remote from the tray that held Cami's dinner on it to start changing the channels on the TV. Cami glared at him trying to get the remote but he moved out of the way quickly. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leaning back into the pillow on the bed. She then looked at me.

"You know what I find depressing?" Cami asked. I raised my eyebrows at her in questioning.

"What?" I asked.

"You die almost every damn month and I get laid up in the hospital once and everyone's boo-hooing over me. Why don't they do the same for you? It's annoying." She whined. I just laughed and smiled at her. She was right though. I was in a position almost every month if not sooner than that where there was a chance I could die and no one was really that concerned about me. I shrugged as I really started to think about it.

"Cause someone's gotta be the family hero. Might as well be her with her pack of trouble." Max said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, that and cause I may or may not put myself in those positions. You don't. So I mean it's kind of my own fault." I said. She just rolled her eyes still muttering under her breath how they should start worrying more about me and my death decision I make on the daily basis before her own once a life-time death decision. I chuckled and Max just smirked.

"Plus Sky likes to take the risks anyway. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for her sometimes we'd probably all be in pretty bad shape." Luna said. I blushed at what I thought could be taken as a compliment and Max just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you wanna say Luna." He said as he flopped down into the nearest chair. Cami laughed and Caleb just shook his head as he tossed the remote back to Cami deeming there was nothing on TV. I just smiled and shook my head them all as I sat down in the last chair available in the room. What Cami had said really starting working it's way into my head but so what Luna had said too, was also. I think they all didn't want to admit it but there were times when I had saved everyone's butt for something while we had moved back into Beacon Hills and maybe even once or twice before that. I just leaned down in the chair just thankful Stiles and I had been able to figure out what the hell was happening in time.

* * *

I ran my hand through my pony-tail ends as I started typing something on my computer, sprawled out on the couch while the twins were working on something in the other room. Luna and Max were at the library for god knows what while Mom and Dad were busy with work.

"Sky!" Cami yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Am I allowed to make mac and cheese?" She asked.

"Don't set anything on fire." I said. I heard her growl at me and I glanced up at the doorway to see her glaring at me. I gave her an easy smile and her eyes just narrowed into slits at me. We were all forever reminding her of setting the house on fire in Sacramento because Max had been a dumb-ass to let her use the stove to try and cook something and they started screwing around in the kitchen.

"Hey, that was once and it was because Max threw a towel at me and it caught fire because it landed right next to the pot on the stove." She said as her voice started to travel through the house as she disappeared out of the doorway. I chuckled and smiled and then went back to my laptop. I was currently just browsing Netflix like the dork I was. I didn't know what Scott and Stiles were up to, and I was to comfy right now in my yoga's and t-shirt to get off the couch. That's when my phone started to ring and I glanced at it to see Scott's face pop up on the screen. Well, speak of the devil.

"What's up McCall?" I asked as I put the phone between my head and my shoulder.

"Hey I'm about to send you video of something that happened last night." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion as I heard the familiar beep on my phone.

"What is it of?" I asked.

"The last Chimera." He said. I pulled my phone away from my head and put him on speaker. I opened the video and glanced at the video with wide eyes. I watched as the huge ass thing come out of a power plant building and I got nauseous. That thing was huge whatever it was and it seemed fast by how the video caught it. I was praying the video was going in slow motion but I knew I knew better.

"What the hell is that?!" I demanded.

"A huge werewolf." He said.

"You must be joking, right?" I asked. He sighed on the other end and I knew that sigh. I didn't want to hear that sigh. It was a sigh that I had been accustomed to with bad news and I wasn't ready for that. It was the dreaded 'Scott McCall is not joking and we're in some serious shit' sigh. Or well, that's what I had named it for the better part and I had been hearing it a lot since we had moved back to Beacon Hills.

"No, I'm not." He said. I groaned as I played the video again as I froze it right when the beast came out of the building.

"That thing is huge." I muttered.

"Yeah, and it's fast." He said. I just leaned my head back against the side of couch and let out a frustrated groan.

"What the fuck?" I groaned dragging out the last word. I sighed and then glanced back to see Cami and Caleb staring at me. He had a spoon sticking out of his mouth with an eyebrow raised at me. I knew I was going to have to explain what was going on to them or something really bad could happen again and we seriously didn't need that happening.

"Hey Scott let me call you back later." I said.

"Okay, later." He said. I hung up the phone and looked at the twins.

"Hey new rule. You both got curfews now." I said. They stared at me with wide mouths.

"Why?" Cami demanded.

"Because I just saw a huge ass werewolf on this video and this thing I believe makes Deucalion look like a puppy. So no more." I sighed. They nodded solemnly and went back to the kitchen. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This day couldn't get any better could it. I put my laptop aside and then headed upstairs. I started to rummage through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of light wash Hollister jeans before pulling on a t-shirt. I grabbed my sweatshirt and then grabbed my keys and my wallet. I needed to talk to one of the two idiots I called my best-friends.

"Hey be careful. I'm going out to find Stiles and Scott. Don't burn down the house." I called.

"'Kay!" They yelled. I sighed as I ran down the stairs and then out the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

I drove past Stiles house to see no car in the driveway so I headed towards Scott's house. When I got there I saw a car and a motor bike with them both coming out the front door. I smiled and then got out of my car keeping the door propped open. I leaned against the door smiling at them both and when I realized they still hadn't noticed that I was there I shook my head. These two are oblivious when it comes to them and their deep conversations.

"Well, I don't even get to move anywhere." I said. They stopped their conversation and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. I gave him this look like 'are you serious?' type thing. I mean with the conversation we just had on the phone he should've probably realized I was going to go and stop by the house.

"Well, I want to figure out what the hell this thing is so I can go live in peace and tranquility…at least for a little bit." I said. Stiles chuckled.

"That's not going to happen here in Beacon Hills." He said. I shrugged.

"A girl can wish, can't she?" I teased as they walked over to me.

"Not when said girl is a half-blooded werewolf or whatever she is because you know how weird that is trying to explain your blood type, who is an alpha by the way." Stiles said. I just stared at him and let out a puff of air. I put my chin into my arms staring at Stiles with puppy-dog eyes with a sad look on my face.

"You really know how to poke fun at me, don't ya?" I asked as I locked my car, moving out of the way so I could close the car door behind me. He just smiled and Scott shook his head as he pulled open the back door of the car for me while he jumped up front with Stiles. They drove to the plant where the werewolf had come from. I swallowed and Scott glanced back at me. Seeing the place in real life was a little bit more terrifying than seeing it on my phone screen. I knew Scott heard the change in my heart beat because he put a hand on mine that was resting on the console in the middle between Stiles and him. Stiles glanced back at me too.

"He's not here anymore." Scott reassured me as he got out of the car. I sighed and followed them into the building. Stiles was shining a light around looking for clues while I tried to not breath as much since the smell of blood was in the air.

"This place is gross." I muttered as I looked at claw marks in the lockers as Stiles looked at the pool of blood.

"You see that?" Stiles asked. I glanced in the direction that he was talking about to see a pool of blood staining the floor. I gagged quietly and looked at it as it led somewhere.

"I see blood." Scott said.

"Gross." I muttered scrunching my nose up.

"Look where it leads to though." Stiles said shining the light on a vent shaft. It of course was being blocked by a very heavy looking set of lockers that the beast must have knocked over when it went through here because he was laying on part of the vent covering it up. Scott went over to it and tried to lift it but couldn't manage to get it up off the ground. He must really be hurting if he couldn't lift it up. I went over to one side and then I looked at Scott as he nodded and together we started lifting and then Stiles went over to Scott's side and helped us get it the rest of the way back up.

"Guys we're getting out of shape." I muttered as I tried to get my breath back. Scott just chuckled at me and I smiled. We went behind the locker and noticed a storm grate was all torn up as if something came up from underneath it and broke through it.

"Well, guys. We may be screwed." I said putting my hands onto my hips. Scott pulled the grate up and I groaned.

"Really?" I whimpered as he started down the ladder. Stiles motioned for me to go.

"Your chivalry is…charming." I muttered sarcastically. He just poked me in the side and I narrowed my eyes at him as I started down the ladder. I sighed and waited for a moment for Scott to get off the ladder before grabbing hold the sides tightly as I let my feet go on either side of the rungs and slid the rest of the way down. I landed on the balls of my feet soundlessly. We waited for Stiles and then we started down the hallway. I stayed close to Scott and Stiles while he shined a blueish light around.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It can see mercury." He said. I nodded.

"Snazzy." I said. He nodded. We then started to see wisps of black and we started to follow them. Stiles stopped when we came across a word. I glanced down at it.

"Latin." I said. He nodded.

"Let me get a picture of that." Scott said as he pulled out his phone. I stared at it and then the light disappeared and I glanced over to see Stiles standing still. He looked really rigid actually. It wasn't normal.

"Stiles could you hold the light still?" Scott asked and then I watched as Stiles dropped to the ground.

"Stiles?" I asked confused as I went to take a step forward but heard hissing. I looked up to see Tracy as Scott turned in their direction. She was growling at him and took a swing at him.

"Really?" I muttered. I rolled my eyes. Her alone was like a cake walk. Scott dodged her swings as I side stepped the fight. I was off to the side of her dodging the tail not wanting to become paralyzed again by that thing. It was horrible the first time and I didn't want to experience it again.

"Sky behind Scott!" Stiles yelled. I looked over to see this kid Josh. He came at me swiping his claws. I growled as we started swiping at each other back and forth. He swiped at me and caught me across the arm. Electricity went through me shooting me back a few feet. I shook my head baring my teeth at him. I growled angrily as Scott managed to grab one of Tracy's hands and shove it into his chest. He then fell besides Stiles as Scott threw Tracy down. I growled as I looked at Scott whose eyes were glowing red. I glanced over noticing Corey was standing there also but he was blending into the wall. What I wanted to know was what kind of chimera he was. I didn't know of any creature that could change and blend in with their surroundings.

"Okay!" Theo yelled. I straightened up and looked at him as he came through the tunnel.

"Maybe they're not ready to take on an alpha. Especially one that can smell fear." He said. I looked at him confused as Tracy joined Corey. Then I thought about it for a moment and narrowed my eyes at him. I bared my fangs at Theo who just stared at me with a sneer on his face. Scott put a hand on my shoulder, and it was then I realized I had my whole body tensed up ready to lunge at Theo and kill him.

"They both have fangs." Corey said. I felt my teeth and realized I had my wolf teeth showing still. I sighed moving over closer towards Scott and Stiles as I went back to normal. Tracy and Corey then moved to pick up Josh. He was glaring at me and I just rolled my eyes. He had a lot more to learn if he ever wanted to have a fair fight with me...or anyone even close to me. Hell, even the twins could take on his ass.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I found some new friends. I don't take rejection well." He said. I snorted. That was evident by the people standing in front of us because the last time I had checked Tracey and Josh were both dead.

"Obvious." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest. Theo stepped down off the step he was on and glanced down at Stiles on the ground. My claws whipped out in case he tried to do anything. Scott and Theo noticed to at the sound.

"Hey Theo." Stiles said.

"Stiles." Theo said and then glanced down at my hands.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend." He said. I set my jaw and Scott glanced at me.

"Not my boyfriend." I hissed through my clenched teeth. He then glanced down at the two words on the floor before stomping his foot and cracking the cement. I just shook my head and stared at the cracked flooring. I grounded my teeth together as I glared at Theo. I don't think my hatred had ever really been this bad for a certain person but he really was making the number one spot.

"You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me but you're wrong." Theo said as I went over to Stiles as Theo walked away from us after his little pack of misfits. I pulled Stiles up so he was leaning against me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I put one around his waist. I glared at Theo as he continued to talk. I think he liked talking because he liked to hear himself talk.

"We're actually back on the same side. Because that thing is what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine. And even the Hudson's. We're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers, but at night, we're going to fighting for our lives." Theo said.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"It's not a chimera." Theo said. I titled my head to the side confused. Of course it was a chimera. What else was this thing? I mean it was the dread doctors that made it happen so therefore it should be just like how the rest of them turned out.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"But it's a just a kid underneath. Someone like us." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Theo said before he disappeared. I glanced at Scott and then at Stiles.

"You don't think he really means that, do you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." He muttered. I sat Stiles down on the side of the hallway and parked my ass right next to him and leaned my head back against the cold cement wall. It was cooling to my skin after a nervous sweat the had broken out across my neck and across my forehead from all the tension from the fight and because Theo was talking about the last chimera. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"He knew what it meant but I can't remember the words." Scott said. I glanced over at him through my fingers and glanced down at the ruined ground where those two Latin words were.

"…I remember but I don't know how to say it." I muttered sadly drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Damnatio memoriae." Stiles said. I looked at him. What? When did Stiles know Latin, let alone know how to pronounce it? I blinked completely taken off guard and looked at Stiles shocked. I was really, really confused on where he had learned to pronounce Latin terms.

"It means the condemnation of memory." He said. Okay, whoa. When did he learn this? Where was I when we had Latin lessons? Okay, let's be real who in the hell in Beacon Hills knew about Latin well enough to teach it. There was probably no one at Beacon Hills who even knew Latin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stiles? Because I know for sure my best-friend doesn't know Latin." I asked with a very serious look on my face. He just nudged me with his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. I was being a little serious because I didn't know when he had found the time to even study old Latin terms.

"It also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever this last Chimera really is. It's not something new. It's something old. Really old." He said. An involuntary shiver went down my spine and I think it was an audible one because Scott only glanced over at me.

"They didn't create a new one…" I muttered realizing what they were saying.

"They resurrected one." Stiles said. Well, I guess means that we may still have a slim chance of fighting. I shook my head and sighed and then watched as Scott drew a circle in the dirt on the ground. I glanced down at it confused on what it meant. I frowned realizing this was probably before I had come back and a tiny sinking feeling came with it. It was when I was there to help them figure stuff out and when I had missed out on some life altering moments with my friends.

"We need help. If Theo's got his own pack now, then we need ours. We have to get the others back." Scott said.

"The others." I muttered. So, we had to get Kira, Lydia, Liam, and Malia back into the fold.

"You mean Kira? Who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to either one of us, besides maybe Sky…" Stiles said trailing off. I shook my head as I moved so I was between the two sitting directly in front of them so we made a triangle instead of me being on Stiles's one side.

"Lydia's stuck in Eichen House." I muttered. Scott only nodded and I knew he would have a plan in the works before I even had the words out of my mouth.

"Liam was the one who almost killed you." Stiles finished for me.

"Also known as our best-friends." Scott said. I shrugged but nodded.

"Okay, how?" Stiles asked.

"One by one." Scott said. That's when Scott glanced down at the circle he made in the dirt.

"You're not seriously gonna make me do it are you?" Stiles asked.

"Your part of the pack, right?" Scott asked. I chuckled as I rested my chin in the palm of my hand as I leaned my arm onto my knee. Stiles just rolled his eyes at me but looked over at Scoot.

"Okay," Stiles said. He reached out and with his fingers drew a circle around Scott's tiny one. Then they both looked at me and I chuckled.

"You do know that once we all do this I will forever consider us the dork pack, right?" I laughed smiling looking at them both. Scott and Stiles both cracked smiles and I laughed knowing I could still break the tension as easy as I could as when we were in middle school together. I drew my circle around Stiles's. That's when Scott and I hauled Stiles to his feet.

"We have to find Kira." Stiles said as we started to walk down the hallway.

"Still hate that tattoo." Stiles said. I glanced over at Scott.

"I know." Scott said.

"What tattoo!?" I demanded aghast. I can't believe that I hadn't been informed of said tattoo and now I was really sad that I had actually missed that. Why did my life have to kick my ass when it was getting interesting here with my best-friends?

"It's like what we just did but it only has two circles not three." He said.

"And when did that happen?!" I demanded. Stiles and Scott both stopped me and glanced at me. I think they realized the sad tone in my voice.

"It was right before the Alpha pack and the darach." Scott said. He pulled up his sleeve on his left arm and showed me the two rings. I studied them and nodded. I knew the chemosignals I was giving off right now were probably upset because Scott flicked me in the nose.

"Well, I can't say you haven't told me everything either. Stiles told me you have your belly button pierced." He said as we started to walk again. I flushed red thinking of how Stiles had discovered that and Stiles also turned pink in the cheeks.

"Well, that was before I changed. The summer before." I muttered rolling my eyes. Scott laughed at me and I just smiled and we continued down the hallway hauling Stiles's ass to his car before he got the feeling back into his body.


	17. Chapter 17

I stared at Stiles as he worked on his jeep. I thought that thing had died and had gone to the great big dealership in the sky but I had been wrong. It was back and apparently 'better than ever' from what Stiles had said to me. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes as he pulled things out from underneath the hood and started tightening things up on it. Oh yeah Stiles it was 'better than ever'. If this thing got us to Mexico and back in one piece, I was going to be pleasantly surprised if I do say so myself.

"You have everything you need right?" He asked as he glanced down at my bag I had with me. It was my standard over-night bag when we went on these adventures. I had my tooth-brush, tooth-paste, hair things to pull my hair out of my eyes, and extra change of clothes, phone charger, and like two bottles of water.

"Yes sir." I said nodding as I started to fish-tail my hair. He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes.

"How's the talk in there going?" Stiles asked. I flexed my ears. Liam had come over to talk to Scott about helping get Kira back, I'm pretty sure. I knew Scott still wasn't to fond of the idea of letting him come places with us since what had happened between them. I don't blame him. He did hurt Scott really bad. I'm even pretty sure you could classify Scott as being dead but I didn't want to go that far.

"It's going okay, I guess. It's awkward…. oh and it just got worse." I muttered. Stiles glanced over at me wanting to elaborate but Scott came outside with us with his bag in his hand. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"So what did he want?" Stiles asked. I hadn't given details because I hadn't really been given time to.

"To help." Scott said shrugging.

"You gonna let him?" Stiles asked.

"Eventually I guess." Scott said. I shrugged and leaned against the jeep.

"Okay, but shouldn't he be a little higher on your priority list right now? Since he is actually the only werewolf. Your only beta since technically Sky is like co-alpha or whatever you two decided." Stiles said. I chuckled. It was true. No one really understood how Scott and I had finally come to terms with what we decided to do since we were both alphas. I hadn't wanted my own pack and was happily satisfied if I could just stay with Scott's. So two alphas making co-decisions.

"You didn't see the way that he came at me. You didn't see the look in his eyes." Scott said. I sighed.

"Scott, he was under the influence of the super-moon, plus Theo was in his head about losing the only girl he cares about." I muttered the last part full of sarcasm which both of them picked up on. They raised their eyebrows at me, not knowing I was still completely pissed about what had happened between Liam and I. I was pissed and completely irritated still how things had gone down. It reminded me of how Stiles and Malia had started which was a personal add to insult honestly after I had personally told Liam everything that had happened between Stiles and I.

"I agree with Sky, Scott. Plus, I've been with you on a full moon, so I've seen that look. We've also seen that lovely look on our girl over here too." Stiles reminded him. I glanced down at the engine in shame but shrugged. I glanced up at Scott to see him staring at me and I smiled at him with a small smile. We had all been there during the full moon at some point or another and he needed to remember that. It was worse when Liam had to worry about the super moon to.

"You want to get the band back together, Scott, you don't leave out the drummer." Stiles said. I scrunched my nose. Why was he comparing us to a band? We were way cooler than a stupid old band. We were like the super hero squad of Beacon Hills. Hell, I felt like half the time we should be wearing masks so we could run around with our teeth and claws out.

"Liam? Drummer? Nah, I don't see him being the drummer. He's probably more of a triangle man." I said nodding my head. Stiles and Scott both looked over at me. I smiled widely at them both and Scott shook his head at me while Stiles just continued to look at me with his lips parted slightly. I had seen this look on my face many times when Stiles would sometimes talk. I chuckled.

"Nerd." Stiles said pushing my head slightly before going to the driver side and turning the jeep over. It started up and Scott and I smiled at each other. Stiles came over shocked.

"Success!" Stiles said. Scott and I backed up from the hood while Stiles closed it and I smiled.

"Yes!" Stiles said. That's when I went to climb in the back and I glanced at all the bottles back here full of what sounded like water to me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as Scott got in. Scott glanced back and his eyes widened at all of the bottles back here with me. He glanced over at Stiles with a look telling him to explain what the hell this was all for.

"A leak. Minor." Stiles said as I started to move the bottles so they were in the little storage space he had behind the back seat so there was room for my ass back there.

"I know you don't need all that room for yourself." He said as I got into my seat before moving more of it into the far back. I looked up to see him looking at me in the rear-view mirror. I growled at him baring my teeth at him and he reached back and grabbed one of my teeth between his two fingers. My eyes went wide as did Scott's. I don't know what would happen if he was cut from one of my teeth but he was taking a slight chance of becoming a werewolf into his hands right now. He shook my head from side to side slightly.

"You are mini-wolf come on now. You don't scare me like when you first came to Beacon Hills." He said as he let go of my teeth. I immediately put my teeth away and Scott just looked at me as I stared at Stiles with wide eyes. Did he not just realize the risk he had just put himself in by grabbing my teeth with his hands? Of course not because Stiles Stilinski didn't think of that. He just did shit for the fun of it.

"If we need to make a quick getaway and Kira has to jump in or something don't you think I should clear it up back here? And you do know what you just risked right?" I asked.

"Okay you make a good point and yes I could've just become a werewolf if you bit down on me." He said. I swallowed nervously and he glanced back at me.

"Thank you captain obvious and you could've cut yourself. I don't know if that would've done anything but still." I muttered as he pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"But I trust you so no worries." He said flashing me a smile. I smiled at him weakly and Scott looked between Stiles and I raising an eyebrow. I shrugged at him. I didn't know exactly what to say to that. I just sat back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest.

* * *

We were on our way to Mexico, again, for the 3rd time I think this year. Well, I can't complain being back in Beacon Hills was allowing me to travel and see the world. I was currently sitting the back of the jeep stripped to my tank-top which I had hiked up to the bottom of my bra. I couldn't help it. The jeep was hotter than hell and we were in Mexico, which seemed to be getting hotter every passing second we were here.

"Did it get hotter?" I muttered as I wiped the sweat from the back of my neck.

"Man, I think the Jeep's overheating again." Scott said.

"Probably." Stiles said. I glanced back at the bottles of antifreeze we had and sighed.

"Should we pull over and put more antifreeze in it?" Scott asked.

"No, we can just turn the heat on." Stiles said. I think I let out a strangled cry because they both looked back at me before Stiles turned the heat on. Then they both rolled down their windows for me so I could get some air in the back since I couldn't do it to the windows back here. I was ready to stick my head out the window like a dog to get some fresh air and hopefully cool myself down but that also let me think of the looks I would get from the boys.

"If I die from heat stroke because of you two I will come back and haunt the fuck out of both of ya." I muttered.

"Find anything yet?" Stiles asked. I looked up front to see Scott looking at a book.

"Nothing we don't already know. Damnatio memoriae was a Roman practice, a government decree to destroy the images of the damned and they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment worse than death." Scott said. I could see how that could be considered worse than death. A killer's biggest thing was that he or she wanted to be remember and being permanently stricken from records of any sort was a huge blow to their reasons for doing what they did in the first place.

"Being forgotten." Stiles said. I nodded and then leaned forward to read over Scott's shoulder.

"Ew are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was about to read that out-loud." Scott muttered.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"It was later used on a serial killer in 1598 known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat." I said grimacing. I stuck my tongue out and made a gagging sound.

"The courts believed the crimes so horrible they ordered all documents destroyed. To this day, no one knows his real name." Scott finished.

"So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like the shit we deal with." I said. They both gave me sideways glances and I shrugged. In the time I had been back we've dealt with an evil spirit who possessed of our best-friends/the boy I loved along with professional assassins, and we were still dealing with genetic Chimeras and the dread Doctors.

"A killer that became a werewolf." Scott said. I bit the inside of my cheek as I swallowed nervously. A killer who became a werewolf was not the best ideal situation I wanted to be facing down honestly.

"Which probably made him a better killer. That's great." Stiles said as he floored the jeep. I shook my head and then glanced down at my phone as it started to ring. It was Max. What did he want?

"What's up?" I asked. I heard him growl on the other end of the phone. I held my phone away from my head and stared at the phone with wide eyes. Scott heard him and looked at me shocked. Stiles glanced over at me confused. I carefully put the phone back to my head once he was done growling at me.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"With Scott and Stiles, where are you?" I asked.

"Don't even start. Camille and Caleb told me about a video you had of a really big werewolf. Send it to me now." He said. Scott glanced back at me confused as he listened in on the conversation.

"Why do you want it? I thought I was the hero of the family." I teased.

"Because I'm afraid of what it might be." He said. Scott tugged on my arm lightly and I looked over at him.

"What does he mean by that?" Scott asked. I shrugged.

"Tell Scott I have a theory but I want to run it by our mom first." Max said.

"He already heard you and Scott's sending it to you himself." I said.

"Thanks." He said before hanging up on me. I shook my head as I leaned back against the seat again. Then we rode for a little bit in silence taking in what Scott had found out and what Max had said before Stiles pulled over to let Scott drive. They wouldn't let me drive because, you know, they know how I like to floor it and go fast. But we weren't in my car so I couldn't do that.

"Are you not talking to Malia?" Scott asked after a few moments of silence.

"Uh, she's not talking to me." Stiles said. Then this was where, me being who I was, got really uncomfortable.

"…or anyone I guess." Stiles said.

"I think I know why. I think she found her mother." Scott said.

"Her mother? As in the desert wolf?" Stiles asked. I glanced between the two of them. I had known a little bit about the situation with her Malia and her birth mom. Apparently her birth mom was on a rampage to try and kill Malia for reasons unknown, and knowing our luck we were somehow going to get in the crossfire between the two of them. I licked my lips slightly.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Oh great. Another person trying to kill one of us." I muttered.

"I knew she was still looking. She erased her name off my board but I just…I knew she never stopped." Stiles admitted.

"When I was at her house, I'm pretty sure Braeden was there too." Scott said.

"Braeden? What, did you catch her scent?" Stiles asked.

"Actually, it was her motorcycle. I smelled her exhaust." Scott said.

"What the hell do you think they're going to do?" Stiles asked.

"Something that Malia doesn't want to tell us so probably something bad." Scott said. I nodded.

"Anything that has Braeden involved is bad." I muttered.

"Oh my god. You already know, don't you? It's like the chemosignals, right?" Stiles said.

"Aggression," Scott said.

"How much?" Stiles asked.

"I think she's going to kill her. She's gonna kill her mother." Scott said.

"Whoa what?!" I yelled making them both jump. Then the engine started to sputter and we glanced down at the gauges behind the steering wheel.

"What's happening?" Scott asked.

"Um…" Stiles said.

"It sounds like we need gas." I muttered leaning forward between the two as I tapped the gas gauge.

"It says we have half a tank though." Scott argued. I looked over at Stiles with this knowing look and he gave me a sheepish look in return. He still hadn't fix the gas gauge from his reaction to my look.

"Not necessarily." Stiles said.

"You didn't fix the gas gauge, didn't you?" Scott asked.

"Not necessarily." Stiles muttered. I groaned in annoyance at him.

"And this is why we let Sky take her abundance of nice vehicles that work properly with air condition!" I snapped and I got a glare from Stiles. Scott pulled off on the side of the road. They both glanced at me and then they got out.

"Sky stay with the jeep." Stiles said.

"The hell I am!" I said hoping out. I put a white piece of cloth in the window as we rolled it up and started following the boys. I don't know how long we walked but I ended up drenched in my own sweat by the time we got to the gas station. Stiles shoved twenty dollars through the locked door as I started to put the gas in the red gas container they had grabbed from the jeep.

"There was a pin." Stiles said. I glanced over at him confused.

"There was one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding." Stiles said. I stared at him with wide eyes and Scott glanced at me. He was going to pick now of all times to talk about what happened with Donovan to Scott. In the middle of Mexico, at this closed gas station that we were sort of robbing.

"He was trying to pull me down. He was already pulling Sky down. He had a hold of her leg and she was losing her grip because he had teeth in his hand that was tearing into her leg." Stiles explained.

"He was trying to kill you both." Scott said. I nodded my eyes keeping my eyes on the red gas can in front of me.

"Yes, and then I pulled the pin. And all these metal braces came down and one of them just, just went right through him." Stiles said. I shivered thinking about the night it happened. I wrapped my arms around me as I shook my head.

"Why didn't you think you could tell me? Either of you?" Scott asked.

"I was to terrified. There's already so much blood on my hands Scott." I whispered.

"It was just the way you were looking at me that night. You know, you're standing there with a wrench in your hand, you're looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it." Stiles said.

"You know, like we'd broken your sacred rule." I muttered.

"And that it, there's no going back." Stiles muttered as he glanced down at me.

"I know the difference." Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked as I looked at him confused.

"I know what self-defense is." Scott said. I nodded and then we all just kind of looked at each other in a silent understanding and then headed back towards the jeep. When they got gas into it we were back on the road with Stiles driving and I decided to get comfy in the back of the jeep and fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I was woken up by the jeep starting to move faster. I blinked my eyes a few times to get them to focus to see a huge rock in front of us with swirling clouds and lighting around the top of it. I sat up from my position of being sprawled in the back and somehow I had managed to put one leg so it was dangling all the way in the back on top of the seat while the other was propped up against the window. That was some real talent if I could manage to get into position and still be comfortable. I stuck my head between the two seats in the front.

"Let me guess that's Kira." I said. They nodded. I nodded my head slowly taking in what we could be walking into and that seemed tame compared to what we had been through and what we were currently going through.

"Welcome back to the world sleeping beauty." Stiles said. I looked at him and plucked him in the side of the head.

"What was that for?" He demanded looking over at me for a split second. I looked at him with a knowing look and he looked away back to the road knowing what I was going on about.

"Sleeping beauty? Really? A Disney Princess?" I asked. When Stiles finally stopped we got out of the jeep and stared at the scene in front of us. I clasped my hands behind my back and looked at the clouds overhead and sighed. Well, this seemed like it was going to be a fun night.

"I don't know why I believed him. I don't know why we didn't just keep talking that night. Five more minutes and we all would've figured out that there were two different stories. We would've filled a lot of blanks. Should've just kept talking." Scott said. I shrugged knowing that it was because Theo knew how Scott went about doing and handling things. He knew what would happen if he told the story to Scott about Stiles and I.

"He knew we wouldn't." Stiles said.

"He had everything planned out." I muttered.

"I didn't want it to happen like this." Scott said. I shrugged because honestly it didn't matter anymore. What had happened, happened and there was nothing Stiles or I could do about it now. Donovan was dead and gone. Theo had told Scott and Scott had totally chewed us both out for it but we had all worked it out in a weird sort of way. We were all back to being the three musketeers again and that's honestly all that mattered.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"I knew, sooner or later, one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. I half thought it was going to be Malia." Scott admitted. I chuckled at him because if anyone had the will to do something like that it would be Malia but anyone could do anything in a dire situation like Stiles and I had been in.

"Well, she definitely seems like she's working on it." Stiles admitted.

"Okay, don't mean to sound proud of this or anything but your girl right here has a leg up on both of you in the 'blood on their hands department' so hush." I said. They both looked over at me and I smiled at them widely making them shake their heads at me. I then frowned and shook my head. I did have more blood on my hands than both of them. After that jogger other things had happened. None of them resulted in people being killed but a number of them led to someone being hurt wither severely or not I don't remember. A lot had been my own family because after the first full moon when they locked me in the house and took routine checks on me fights occurred and sometimes I would escape and come across some poor person just scratch them or something before my dad, Luna, or Max took me back down. I hadn't told Scott or Stiles these because it wasn't really important, or at least I didn't want me looking at me any different.

"You know I just thought that if it would happen it should be me." Scott said.

"How you figure that one? You're too…even tempered." I said. Scott looked over at me before looking at Stiles.

"I'm the one who's constantly putting you guys in danger, risking your lives for people you don't even know. It should've been me." Scott said. Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder. I just smiled at them both.

"Come on Scott. We laugh in the face of danger haha ha ha." I said. They both looked at me with their lips parted slightly. I glanced over at them with a sheepish smile on their face. They really both should know by now that I can come up with good quote from Disney movies right on the spot. I had been doing this since we were in middle school and I also quoted other movies when it was possible.

"Did she just quote Disney?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded before rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. Scott and Stiles just looked at each other before looking at me. I knew they were thinking that I had probably just taken one more step towards becoming insane but eh, going insane while Beacon Hills was probably tame.

"You keep me around because I keep things interesting." I declared putting my hands on my hips smiling at both of them.

"You're insane." Stiles said as I headed back towards the jeep.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said as I looked back at him giving him a wink. He shook his head and I smiled as he followed me. I stopped when I heard a clang. I turned around to look around.

"Hey guys. Did you see that?" Scott asked as I walked back over to him. I squinted in the oncoming set of darkness caused by the clouds and glanced up at Scott before looking in the direction he was.

"I heard it." I muttered. That's when I heard another clang as a spark of light flashed.

"It's Kira." Scott said. We all rushed back into the jeep and Stiles floored it. The sun was up when we pulled around the corner and saw a standoff between three people, Kira and her mother.

"Don't they look welcoming?" I asked as Scott did a really cool jump roll out of the passenger side of the jeep, growling as he did so. Scott growled and I smiled.

"Now that I give him credit for was really cool." I said. Stiles shook his head and I just looked at Stiles in a 'come on' sort of thing because even Stiles had to admit that was really cool.

"Get in!" I screamed from the back. Kira ran and jumped in the back with me as Scott followed her. Scott and her piled in the back with me while her mom got in the front and Stiles floored it. I leaned back in the seat smiling pulling back some of my hair that had gotten in the way.

"Quick getaways." I smiled.

"Everyone okay?" Stiles asked. I nodded and glanced over at Scott and Kira who were kissing. I pursed my lips together and then looked forward. Well, I was looking everywhere but right next to me because it was awkward to watch them basically sucking each other's faces off.

"Um no. I feel weird." I whispered. Stiles looked back at me and did a double take as he looked at Scott and Kira. He looked over at me in the rear view mirror and I nodded.

"I feel all sorts of weird." I muttered. He chuckled at me and gave me a small smile as I leaned my head against the window beside me trying not to look over beside me to my right. Why did they have to have a cute kissing moment right now with me i n the back of the car.

"You came back for me. I love you. I love you so much." Kira said when they came up for air. I gagged quietly and Stiles caught my eyes smiling. I forced a smile onto my lips just thinking, wishing I could have that with someone, but the universe I think disagreed with my wishes. I fell asleep in the back of the jeep and when I woke up I was in Stiles's bed.

"Did you carry me?" I asked. He nodded as he bit his finger nails. I glanced at him confused as he paced back and forth. His heart rate as spiked up when he had glanced over at me which had me a little worried. Why was he so worried? Or well...I think nervous was the better word for it.

"Hey Stiles you might wanna stop you're wearing the floor down." I said. He just glanced at me and stared at me before scrambling beside me and taking my hands in his as I sat up. His hands were clammy in mine and I knew that he was really nervous about something. My eyes narrowed as I tilted my head to the side looking at him.

"Stiles?" I muttered concerned.

"I have bad news." He said. My ears perked up. Okay, well there wasn't really that much more bad news you could give someone after all this. So I was ready and was bracing myself.

"What?" I asked as Scott came through the door. He glanced between Stiles and I and then our joined hands. I looked at Scott with raised eyebrows. What was he doing here to? Okay, I got a really bad feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Did you tell her yet?" He asked. Stiles shook his head and Scott glanced down at our hands. I looked at both of them and licked my lips.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Liam and Corey found out something about Theo." Scott started.

"Like?" I prodded not knowing where they were going with this.

"He's looking for an alpha." He said.

"Okay…I still don't understand." I said as I nodded still slightly confused because I shook my head in a 'big deal?' questioning kind of way before Scott let the bomb drop, and by bomb, I meant like the Atomic bomb the United States dropped off over in Japan. It was that kind of huge bomb.

"He's looking for a blind one." Stiles said. I froze and then I shook my head. I could feel my heart rate go up till there was a point where I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest and flounce right on the floor in front of us. My eyes grew wide and the breath caught in my throat. I shook my head frantically as tears started to weld up in my eyes. It was the first time since I had seen Kali waiting for me in the woods that horrible night that I had pure terror racing through me.

"No, he can't bring him here." I whispered. Stiles and Scott stared at me as I shook my head. I pulled my hands out of Stiles and retreated back to the corner of Stiles's bed as tears started to stream down my face. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I put my face into my hands. I couldn't deal with this again. Not now.

"Theo can't bring Deucalion here!" I screamed as I started to cry.

"Sky." Stiles said reaching for me. I screamed and cringed away from him shaking my head. He looked at me hurt because this was the first time that I had ever cringed away from him. Even Scott was shocked but they also hadn't been told a guy who wanted to kill them was back. I was biting the inside of my mouth so hard I was tasting blood.

"You don't understand! For months Deucalion was the bane of my nightmares. He kept me from sleeping! If he finds out, I'm here he's going to want to kill me! I-I-can't. I can't go against Deucalion! He'll kill me!" I screamed as started to tug at the roots of my hand with my hands.

"Hey stop that!" Stiles said grabbing my hands knowing what I was about to start doing. I just stared at them as I cried shaking my head. I was full on sobbing when Stiles pulled me out of the corner and to him, wrapping his arms around me holding me close to him. I felt him pull me up into his lap as he moved back onto the bed more. I buried my face into the crook of his neck grabbing onto him for dear life. I felt him sigh.

"Don't worry Sky if he tries to come after you we'll protect you." Stiles promised.

"Yeah, don't worry." Scott said. I glanced over at him.

"That's easier said than done." I whispered as I huddled closer to Stiles again. Scott sat beside me and Stiles and started to rub my back.

"We'll always protect you Sky..." Scott and Stiles murmured. I nodded.

"And I'll always protect you guys too." I whispered. That's when Scott leaned against me and I moved my arm so it was around his back and I brought them both in for a hug. We hugged each other tightly with me sandwiched between the two.

"I love you guys." I whispered.

"We love you too Sky." They muttered. I managed a small smile and when they both saw that they smiled widely at me and I just sighed as I tried to get my breathing and crying under control. It was in this moment here that I was too thankful that I was back in Beacon Hills and with these two because no matter what came at us I was back with my best-friends. I was with the people I loved the most.

* * *

I was with Stiles as he was still trying to keep me from having a mental break down. The thing with Theo trying to find Deucalion was still currently freaking me out beside the whole thing with The Beast. I hadn't really talked to anyone and I think my family was starting to notice and I knew Stiles and Scott had already noticed because I hadn't spoken the whole way home when both Scott and Stiles took me home the night after telling me Theo was looking for Deucalion. He was taking us to the hospital currently because he had overheard his dad talking about a whole bunch of bodies they had found down in a tunnel or something.

"Sky…" Stiles said. I glanced over at him.

"Hm?" I asked.

"We're here." He said. I nodded and climb out of the jeep and he came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked to the hospital and before we entered he pulled me aside and looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes. I knew what he was seeing because I hadn't been sleeping. My nightmares were coming back waking me every couple hours so now I had black circles under my eyes telling the world making people worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then say something. You have hardly said like 3 words since the other night when Scott told you about Deu-" Stiles said but I put my hand over his mouth. I gave him this look and he shut his lips over my hand and I smiled a little bit. I lowered my hand from his face.

"Don't say his name." I muttered as shivers went down my spine. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. He leveled me with this look and I gave him a small smile.

"Scott and I promised to take care of you. We will. We have handled it before and we'll handle it again." He said. I nodded and then he took my hand and we walked inside and waited for Kira and Scott before we got into the elevator and headed for the morgue. When we got on the right floor Sheriff Stilinski was outside it watching them take the bodies in. He glanced back at the ding of the elevator. We watched as the took the bodies into the morgue.

"Who found them?" Stiles asked.

"Argent, and he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is." Sheriff Stilinski said. We glanced back and forth at each other before looking at Sheriff Stilinski.

"We've got a theory." Scott said.

"It's a slightly terrifying theory." Stiles admitted.

"Well, the ME said that the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels." He said. I scrunched up my nose. Why would the dread doctors be doing that for the Beast?

"Hey, what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?" Scott asked.

"Why though?" I muttered.

"Maybe they're covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would." Stiles said. I glanced at both of them like they were nuts even thinking about it like that but it did seem like something that would make sense. Parents did things like that for their kids sometimes.

"Protecting what?" Sheriff asked.

"A werewolf." Scott said.

"I got my brother working on myths and stuff and said he's narrowing down what it's actually called." I muttered.

"It's called the Beast." Kira said.

"We know, horrifying." Stiles said.

"We better figure out what we're gonna call Parrish because it looks like his dream is coming true." Sheriff said. I glanced at the boys and then I got a text on my phone from Max saying he was still looking and he was half-tempted to go to mom about the whole thing if it was really something old. I told him about it being called the Beast and he was supposed to be googling stories about anything that may have been nicknamed the beast.


	19. Chapter 19

I was at school the next day at my locker when an announcement came over the loud speakers saying that there was a curfew on for the town and students should go home after school and after school activities were cancelled. I sighed and then looked at the sports calendar I had in my locker. We had had a big game today for Soccer which were now canceled. I was walking around in my jersey all day proud as hell because it was the game I had been anticipating all year and now I couldn't even win the game, and I know we would've won because our team was on a winning streak. We hadn't lost a game yet.

"You know this huge as werewolf stuff is gonna get my scholarship to disappear." I muttered to Stiles as he appeared beside me. He nodded.

"How you feeling today?" He asked. I shrugged and then smoothed out my hair and pulled a part of it behind my ears. Then I looked in the mirror again making sure I looked okay before I looked over at Stiles.

"Like I wanna move and sleep away the next two months." I said. He nodded.

"It's an improvement from when I asked you last night." He said. I just shrugged and stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed it and I growled at him. That's when a deputy walked by us with a shotgun. My eyes widened and Stiles looked over to see what I was looking at. His eyes widened and then turned quickly letting my tongue go.

"Hey wait!" Stiles said. The guy stopped and I eyed the gun.

"You don't think that's a bit much in firepower there for a high-school, don't ya?" I asked as Scott came over to us. He eyed the gun to. I kind of agreed with Stiles. It was a bit much for a high school but probably not for the Beast. Hell it probably wasn't even enough for the Beast.

"His dad is the one who issued us these things and he wouldn't officially say why." He said. I glanced at Stiles. Well, okay Sheriff Stilinski putting in the huge ass firepower at the school may be a good idea but so far the Beast had only been out at night when the moon was out.

"Did he say anything unofficially?" Scott asked.

"No. But everyone's got a theory." The deputy said. I glanced over at Scott before glancing over at the gun again. I would hope that he wouldn't have said anything unofficially cause that's all we needed was someone else asking questions about the things happening. I was actually very, very surprised there wasn't someone else asking questions about the Beast because honestly if I didn't know about this world I would be asking a lot of questions.

"What's yours?" Stiles asked.

"I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Don't you have class?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled up at the deputy as he glanced uneasily around at the questions we were asking him.

"Come on Strauss. What's your theory?" Stiles prodded. He stood there for a moment shifting his weight to his right foot before nodding.

"Do you guys believe in the supernatural?" He asked. Stiles, Scott, and I just sort of looked between each other with knowing looks and it took every ounce of my being not to laugh at the guy and then flash my eyes, which would make him piss his pants I'm sure.

"Depends on which supernatural creature. I like to believe in vampires." I said. Stiles gave me a shove and I smiled at him, chuckling. The deputy just shook his head and then glanced over at the others he was with before going off to them. I just rubbed my eyes and then looked over at him.

"So what are we doing now?" I muttered.

"Trying to figure this out." He said. I nodded and then glanced down at my watch. I guess it was time to go to class. I didn't really wanna go but I guess I still had to learn with all of us trying to save the day. We walked to class eyeing the police men with the guns that looked like they were ready to go into battle for WWIII. All three of us knew that even those guns wouldn't stop the Beast.

* * *

I was with Max trying to figure out why he was still researching the Beast since we already found out basically what it was. Well, all that we need to know since it was huge, strong, fast, and had a murders complex mind. We didn't need to know that much more about it honestly.

"I still don't know why you're still looking for things about it." I muttered.

"Know your opponent." He said as he flipped the page. I just rolled my eyes. He was reading up on the Beast that my family had legends on and others. It was the same things that I already knew due to the fact that we had the Argents on our side. We were silent for a few moments and then I looked at Max. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow at me. He knew I wanted to ask him something. I glanced at the door and listened for a moment to see where Mom was in the house at. She was downstairs in the kitchen doing something.

"You haven't told mom yet have you?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"She thinks it's for an English project at school. I am in a creative writing class for an elective." He said. I nodded and then pulled my bangs back from my face and then started to chew on the inside of my cheek.

"Maybe we should just ask mom to see her reaction." I said. He shrugged. Then he put the book down and leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in. He put his hands behind his head as he thought about what I was telling him to do. He shrugged and then smiled at me.

"We could and just might as well start packing now with how bad you say this thing is." Max laughed as he looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and Luna walked into the room with Mom behind her. Max and I glanced at each other hoping that mom hadn't heard what Max just said. Luna had a smile on her face and had a mischievous look in her eyes. What was she up to?

"So mom I have a question for you for Max." Luna said. Max and I both glanced at her confused.

"What?" Mom asked as she glanced at us confused.

"What is the Beast of Gévaudan?" Luna asked. Max and I sucked in a sharp breath and Max stared at her with wide eyes. I shook my head slightly at her begging her not to go down this road right now. We had told each other we wouldn't bring mom back into this now. We didn't want her to freak out on us for this.

"Is this for his research?" She muttered. Max nodded and I glanced at Luna with this look. She sighed and then before she started talking she muttered something that sounded like a freaking prayer which made us all drop our mouths open. My mother never openly prayed from what I had remember and she sure as hell didn't do a little cross motion on her shoulder. Oh, shit we were in for trouble. All three of us looked at each other with wide eyes and took in deep breaths. I swallowed nervously and bit the inside of my mouth to stop a scream from coming out.

"It was a terrible beast in France. Only one person was able to get rid of it." She said.

"The maid of Gévaudan." Max said. She nodded. We waited for a moment for her to explain more but she didn't. When we all looked at her expectantly she just shook her head at us.

"The beast was a terrible thing. We do not speak of it because of how many people it killed." She said before walking out of the room. My mouth dropped open. That was literally all she was going to say? She wasn't going to give us a huge ass story about the history of it or the killings or how the Maid of Gévaudan defeated it. Well thanks for nothing then.

"Thanks mom. It was nothing I didn't already know." Max muttered.

"She's doing it because not a lot is known of it. Damnation memoriae. They wanted to erase everything of the beast and who it was. That's why no one knows the name of the actual person, just it was called the Beast." I muttered. His shoulders slumped forward and sighed leaning his head back against the back of the chair closing his eyes as he did.

"Well we know something." Luna said. We raised our eyebrows at her.

"That thing is not good if it's got mom making a little cross over her shoulder and saying prayers." Luna said. I nodded my head and just stared at Max. That's when my phone started to buzz on the table. I glanced down to see Stiles's face flashing on my screen. It was one of us from a while ago and he had his arms around my waist and I shook my head at the pictures smiling. Max glared down at the phone. He was still hating on Stiles if you couldn't guess by now.

"Stilinski." Max muttered rolling his eyes as he returned to his book. I nodded and sighed. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wanna come visit Lydia with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted into the phone. He chuckled at me.

"In the driveway." He said as I hung up. I raced outside the room and downstairs. I pulled open the door to find Stiles in the jeep sitting in the driveway. He honked the horn and I ran over to the jeep yanking the door open and jumping inside slamming the door behind me.

"Will you be gentle on her? She's not as unbreakable as your car." He said as he pulled out of the drive. I just smiled at him as he drove down to Eichen house. Okay, so since the assassin thing happened back a few months ago my dad had done some major upgrading to my car. He had put in bullet proof glass in all the cars and I had put on darker tint along with an eyebrow. I had also gotten a tuner for my car to make it go faster. My dad didn't know about that one and he didn't need to find out.

When we got there we both got out and headed to the reception desk. We emptied all of our pockets out and we headed down to the closed ward. The orderly unlocked the door and stepped through it. When I went to I slammed into a barrier and I bounced five feet back landing on my ass. I blinked a few times still processing what had just happened. A small frown worked itself onto my face.

"What the hell was that!?" I demanded standing up stunned. I went to the doorway looking at it as the orderly turned around with a smile on his face. I glared and put my hands on the doorway where there was a barrier. I pushed against it growling.

"I forgot…" Stiles said.

"About?!" I demanded relaxing.

"The mountain ash they put down here." He said. I growled and I glared at the orderly.

"You knew." I demanded. He just shrugged and kept walking. Stiles looked at me with this sad look.

"Go see her." I muttered as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. He nodded and rushed after the orderly. I groaned and shook my head leaning it against the wall. It seemed like only minutes later that Mrs. Martin came through and she glanced at me sitting against the wall on the floor glaring at the stupid doorway. The Orderly that was with her unlocked the door and smirked at me.

"I hate you." I muttered to him. She just stared down at me.

"You too…" She muttered. I glanced up at her as she looked down at me with a distasteful look. I had never gotten that from her.

"So? What's wrong me?" I muttered as she just shook her head and headed down to see Lydia. It was a few minutes later that I heard raised voices. After that I glanced up to see Stiles coming down as two guards walked into the closed unit. I sighed and saw him bump into an orderly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles was usually careful about not running into people...unless it served another purpose. I shook my head as a smile worked its way onto my face.

"Sorry." He muttered but as I did I notice him put something into his pocket. I smirked slightly and shook my head. There was a motive behind coming here besides going to see Lydia.

"So how is she?" I murmured as we walked upstairs. He nodded.

"Still catatonic." He muttered. I sighed and my shoulders slumped forward. I was hoping at least he would have some good news about Lydia like some type of movement or anything but nothing.

"Did her mom make you leave?" I asked. He nodded.

"After I saw a part of her head was shaved." He muttered as we got to the front desk. I kept silent till we were outside and in his jeep to start asking questions. When we were safely in his jeep he leaned back in his seat as he stared at me. He knew I was about to burst from everything I wanted to ask him. He waved his hand in a come on motion and I spit the question out.

"What the hell do you mean" I muttered. He leaned forward and poked a spot in my head.

"Her hair was shaved right here…I'm afraid someone's going to put a hole in it." He said as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Do they do that still? That's considered humane?!" I demanded staring at him like he was nuts. He nodded.

"Sadly yes." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to get her out." I muttered and that's when he smiled as he pulled the key card out of his pocket smirking as he looked over at me. I laughed shocked, but with a smile on my face. I grabbed it and twirled it in my fingers looking at it. I couldn't believe he had managed to swipe a key card from one of the orderlies as he left. That was my Stiles.

"All part of the plan." He said.

"Ah, so that's what that was. I saw you put something in your pocket wasn't sure what though." I laughed.

"Nothing gets by you." He laughed and I smiled. He gave me a smile and I blushed sort of when Stiles's phone rang. I glance down and saw Scott's face pop up on the phone. He handed it to me and I looked at him questioningly.

"Put it on speaker." He said. I nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey!" I said. Scott chuckled on the other end.

"Sky where's Stiles?" He asked.

"Here." Stiles said from beside me.

"Okay so we found out something." Scott said. Stiles and I glanced at each other. Who the hell was Scott with?

"We?" Stiles and I asked.

"Liam, Argent…. Gerard." He said. Stiles looked down at the phone really confused. I looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Okay, so the name Gerard sounded really familiar but I couldn't put a face to the name.

"Gerard? What? I thought he was held up dying in some place somewhere." Stiles said as I turned the name around in my head a few times.

"Gerard Argent…" I muttered. He nodded and then sighed.

"Well Argent said we needed him because he knows all the old folklore and stuff about the Beast." He said. Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. I could tell that Stiles didn't like the guy, but the reasons for that were unknown to me right now.

"I think my mom knows Gerard." I muttered. Stiles looked over at me.

"Well did he say anything useful?" Stiles asked.

"Well they said that they want the Dread Doctors to remember itself." He said.

"That's great." I muttered. Scott sighed into the phone.

"Were you just going to take Sky home, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Bring her over with you to the house. We're starting our plans." Scott said. I smiled as Stiles turned towards Scott house. In a few short minutes we were there with Kira, Malia, Liam, and Scott. We only had one more person missing. Lydia. We went to the kitchen and Scott laid out the building plans for Eichen and Stiles put the key card up. Liam put a book on the table that had the security routes of everyone in Eichen.

"Now we get Lydia." Scott said. I smiled.

* * *

In the Dread doctors new lair Tracy, Corey, and Josh were standing bruised and battered from their battle with Deucalion. Theo walked in and glanced over at them.

"All of this to take down one blind werewolf?" Theo asked as he walked down the steps and glanced at Tracey as he went by her who had scratches on her face. She was holding her side which had a claw wound slashed into it. She glanced down ashamed.

"Recently re-blinded. Unfortunately, the healing of my eyes by a Dark Druid proved only temporary." Deucalion said. Theo glanced over at him as he talked. Deucalion was sitting on the ground with something around his arm that was pumping fluid into him. It was enough to keep him docile and weak for the time being before Theo needed what he wanted out of him.

"A parting gift from my time with Scott McCall. Friend of yours?" He asked.

"We're working through some issues." Theo said.

"He knows why he's here. He knows about the Beast." Tracey said.

"Hmm. The Beast of Gévaudan. History's most vicious, most famous werewolf. And you think I'm going to show you how to steal its power." He said. Theo bent down in front of him.

"I think you're open to negotiation. All you have to do is tell me what you want." Theo said. Deucalion took a moment before answering.

"I want his eyes on the tips of my claws. I want the eyes of Scott McCall." Deucalion said. Theo just smirked as Deucalion whipped out his claws.

"I also you heard you have a past with a certain beta named Skylar Hudson." Theo said. Deucalion raised his head at the name. That brought back memories. The one girl that had managed to escape his claws. Her and that blasted families of hers protecting her after that night with Kali. That little gem had escaped his grasp and wanted her. He wanted the power that emanated from her if she wouldn't join him this time around.

"I do. Is she back here in Beacon Hills?" He asked. Theo smirked.

"Yes," He said.

"I want her kneeling in front of me begging me to spare her life then." Deucalion said. Theo nodded.

"Of course." He smirked before standing back up. So Scott and Sky were the price for learning how to take the power from the Beast. That was all but to okay for Theo.


	20. Chapter 20

I groaned as I leaned against the arm of the couch in Stiles's house. I threw my hair over the edge of it as Stiles and Scott pointed out something on the map of Eichen. They were securing everything up, for the hundredth time tonight. Stiles made a comment about something and Scott told him what was going to happen and vice versa. We were going over my part of the plan which was basically just helping any way possible when Stiles got an alert on his phone. Scott's and I heads perked up as Stiles grabbed his keys.

"The Beast." He said. We all scrambled out of the house and into the jeep as I told them where the sirens were. Then soon enough we were behind the parade of cop cars chasing it. Stiles flipped on his radio he still had hooked up. Voices immediately came over it from the chase that was taking place in front of us.

"Unit five heading northwest on Crescent reporting and incredibly large something." Hayden's sister said on the radio.

"Unit nine, to dispatch, I think I've got eyes on the same thing. Some kind of rabid animal." A guy said over the radio.

"Unit five to nine, trust me, that's no animal." Hayden's sister said again. That's when someone came over the radio saying a massive car wreck had happened downtown and it looked like an animal attack. That's when Stiles's picked up the radio. Scott and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows before looking at Stiles.

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" I asked Scott. He shrugged.

"All units do not engage, I repeat, do not engage." Stiles said into the radio microphone. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that he just jumped into the police chatter. The last time he had done that his dad had definitely reamed him out for it later.

"Your dad is going to kill you." I said to him. He just glanced back at me with this look and then I smiled when I heard his dad's voice come onto the radio.

"Stiles, get off the radio!" Sheriff Stilinski said. I smirked at him and he hit me in the shoulder. He put down microphone and I laughed.

"All unit alert, wait for back-up. Repeat, no one goes near this thing." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Unit five reporting a sighting on Hill Road southbound." Hayden's sister said.

"Hey Scott." I said.

"Hmm?" He asked looking back at me. I leaned my chin on the the side of Stiles's seat looking at him.

"Okay you know how an alpha roars and everyone usually reacts to that or at least other alpha or betas come running within the vicinity?" I asked. He nodded.

"Would it work with that thing?" I asked. Scott and Stiles stared back at me like I was crazy. They actually looked like they were going to lock me up in Eichen house. I smiled at them and they rolled their eyes at me.

"You have seen that thing haven't you? You saw the video of it? Why in the hell would you want to call that thing to you?!" Stiles yelled. I shrugged. Well, it was worth a shot to throw it out there to see what they thought of the idea.

"Hey it's an idea!" I said throwing my hands up.

"This is why we come up with the plans. Scott and I. You are asking to die." He said. I glared at him and gave him a shove from the backseat and he glared at me in the rear-view mirror and I just smirked at him.

"I help with plans! Plus, you guys have terrible plans half the time!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Unit nine, I've got it turning off Oakridge, southbound on Beachwood." Someone said. We all went silent as we started to listen to the radio again.

"All units this is dispatch. We've got a 911 call with additional sighting on Mitchell." Dispatch said.

"Wait, Beachwood to Mitchell?" I asked confused as I straightened back up in the back of the jeep. I was street hopping in my head thinking of the places that would lead to and my eyes widened as Scott spoke my thoughts.

"It's headed back for the hospital." Scott said. That's when Stiles picked up the microphone again.

"Dad!" Stiles said quickly.

"Stiles, get off this channel." Sheriff Stilinski said and he did not sound happy. I was already calling Max.

"Dad just listen to me, okay? It's headed for the hospital, all right? He's headed for Beacon Memorial. You hear me? It's headed for the hospital." Stiles said. I started shaking as Max wasn't picking up his phone. Mom was supposed to be off tonight but knowing here and with the accident she probably got called in. I was tapping my fingers anxiously against the seat behind Stiles's head as each dial tone went by.

"What?" Max said sounded aggravated once he finally picked up the phone. I sighed in relief and then glared at the road in front of me. He was being snippy with me tonight. Damn.

"Max were chasing the Beast and it's heading towards the hospital. CALL MOM!" I snapped into the phone.

"Wait, I'm here now…what do you mean?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. My brother was an idiot if I did say so myself.

"For the love of fucks sake the Beast is heading towards the hospital. Pull the fire alarm do something to get people to start moving out! Find mom do something!" I panicked.

"Alright got you!" He said. He hung up the phone as he started running because I could hear the wind whooshing by the phone.

"What's Max doing at the hospital?" Scott asked. I shrugged.

"Clark do you have eyes on Parrish? Does anyone have Parrish's 20?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"All units, we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial." Dispatcher said.

"Well, we know where Parrish is." I muttered as I leaned my head against one of the seats.

"Clark, disregard." Stilinski said. Stiles took the next road that would lead straight to the hospital and get us there quicker. When we got there we ran into through the emergency entrance and pushed the doors open to a deserted hallway. We got there and I heard footsteps coming up behind us and I pushed through Stiles and Scott as I heard a gun be clicked back. The stopped startled and turned around. I glanced over my shoulder to Sheriff Stilinski carrying this little standard issue gun.

"You need more like a ballistic missile." I said before he held his fingers up to his lips. We heard a thud and then a roar.

"Fourth floor." Scott and I said together. We took the nearest set of stairs and ran to the fourth floor to see the whole thing basically on fire. We walked down the hallway with Sheriff Stilinski and we were around to turn when he stuck his arms out pulling Stiles and Scott back and slamming me into Stiles's back because I was behind him. A huge fire ball went past us and it took me a moment to realize it wasn't a fireball but Parrish on fire. He sat against the wall after falling to the floor. I stared at him. He was covered in soot and his eyes were glowing an orange-red, something I wasn't familiar with. He had a huge claw wound slashed across his chest. Sheriff Stilinski went over to him and bent down to make sure he was okay. I went down the hallway glancing down at the fire, debris, and blood that was on the floor.

"Hey Scott." I muttered. He looked at me and then I pointed at the floor where there was a footprint from the beast which then gradually turned into smaller regular footprints as we went down the hallway.

"We now have a pair of bloody shoes to find." I said looking at Stiles as he joined Scott and I.

"We need to go to Deaton." Scott said. I nodded confused and scratched the back of my head.

"Okay, let's go." I said. He nodded and together all three of us headed back to Stiles's jeep after making sure Parrish was going to be alright. I glanced at all the damage the hospital had sustained because of the Beast and Parrish fight. It was weird that the Beast would target a hospital but then again his thing was killing people and not trying to like bite them or anything. I sighed as Stiles drove us through the streets before we finally got to the animal hospital. We walked in and looked at Deaton as he walked through his office door to the front. He was here really late but knowing him he was probably waiting for us. Scott told him really quickly what was going on and he sighed before walking back into his office and walking back out with a folder. He nodded towards the room where they looked at the animals.

"What I'm about to show you isn't supposed to exist." Deaton said as he held an envelope in his hands. He took a whole bunch of pictures out from it and started to lay them on the table and as each one was laid out I grew more and more sick. Who would seriously ever do this to people?

"This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack's time as Chief Medical Officer at Eichen house." He said. I glanced at the photos with holes drilled into the heads of other people who were also super natural. I looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath.

"To call it human experimentation would be charitable." He said. That's when I saw Scott move out of the corner of my eye. He picked up one of a woman screaming as she held her head.

"A banshee." I muttered.

"She died screaming." Deaton said. I cringed and shook my head. These poor people had to endure all that suffering for nothing.

"So he drilled holes into their heads? All of them?" Stiles asked.

"That was the experimentation part. He did it to werewolves, banshees, wendigos, any creature he could get his hands on. Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers but to levels that couldn't be contained." Deaton said.

"So he wants to make Lydia more powerful." Scott said.

"Yeah, except she's going to end up like them." Stiles muttered.

"Worse, actually." Deaton said. We all glanced up at him slowly. How could anything be worse than what we were looking at right now.

"How can anything be worse?" I asked.

"Lydia's abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor." Deaton said.

"Oh that's comforting." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"She'll hear everything. Every death, every dying scream all at once." Deaton said.

"That's going to kill her." Scott breathed out.

"Not only that. Her own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well." Deaton said. I took a deep breath and leaned my hands against the table in front of us as I glanced down at the photos. I bit my bottom lip and sucked on it slightly before looking up at both Scott and Stiles.

"So when are we doing this plan now?" I asked looking at both Scott and Stiles.

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The whole group was here at Stiles's house rehashing the plan to get Lydia out of Eichen since his father had said there was nothing legally we could do to get her out unless her mom signed her out. I honestly just wanted to sleep because I felt like I had heard this plan forwards and backwards maybe a few hundred times already and could recite it word for word.

"Okay, there are four steps. We get into Eichen, we get into the closed unit, we get Lydia, and we get out." Stiles said. I nodded.

"And we have to do all this while getting past orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a mountain ash barrier." Scott said. I nodded and grimaced at the mention of a mountain ash barrier. That thing was going to be tricky getting around.

"You have a plan for all that?" Malia asked. I nodded.

"I wanna know how you plan to get us past the mountain ash." I muttered looking at Scott. That was the only part of the plan that I was really confused on. Stiles cut me a look and I just shrugged as I straightened up from leaning my elbows onto the counter. He just rolled his eyes and held up a key card.

"I stole this last night off an orderly. But it's useless because they reset the codes each night." Stiles said.

"So why did you take it?" Kira asked.

"I'm getting to that." Stiles said.

"The only way to get Lydia out of Eichen is to make that key card work again." Scott said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Liam asked as he eyed us from across the table.

"We're getting to that." I said as Stiles went to go say it. He glared at me and I smiled at him as he spun his laptop around.

"Listen. I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago, there was a brownout and the security system rebooted. During a reboot, all the key cards revert back to a default code. So, if we trigger a reboot-" Stiles said.

"So the card goes back to the default code and it works again." Liam said. I nodded.

"Winner!" I smiled.

"How are we going to cause a brown out?" Kira asked. Scott, Stiles, and I just kind of looked at each other with small knowing smiles before we glanced back at her with smiles on our faces. She got this nervous look on her face.

"That's your part. You're going to draw power from the main line but only enough to cause the brownout." Scott said.

"Not a blackout. Do that and you send Eichen into lock-down which would be bad. Very, very bad." Stiles said. I had asked him what a lock-down in Eichen was and he didn't elaborate. All he said to me was pray that doesn't happen while we are in there, which thoroughly got me a little freaked out.

"There's an electrical room behind the reception counter." Scott said pointing to it on the map he had laid out before us.

"The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen." Scott said. That's when I noticed Kira got nervous and scared.

"Okay, slight problem. I don't know how to do that." Kira said.

"That's okay. You have time to practice." Scott said.

"Let's say this all goes perfectly. How does a brownout get us into the closed unit of Eichen?" Malia asked.

"It takes five minutes for the reboot so in that time all the alarms will be turned off and that little miracle key card should be good to go." I said.

"Liam, Sky, and I get Stiles to the gate of the closed unit. But after that he has to go on his own. We can't get past the Mountain Ash barrier and when we're gone, all anyone's going to think is that there was a reboot of the security system caused by a brownout." Scott finished.

"Any questions class?" I asked. That's when they started to ask a whole bunch of questions at once and I just groaned and put my head into my hands that was on the table in front of me. I shook my head as I heard Liam ask the first one followed in succession by Malia and Kira.

"How do we get into Eichen house in the first place?" Liam asked.

"What's our worst-case scenario?" Malia asked.

"What if I can't do it?" Kira asked.

"Okay, admittedly a lot could go wrong." Stiles said. I cut him a sideways look and he just shrugged at my look.

"Everything could go wrong." Liam said. I lifted my head up out of my hands and level Liam with a look. If they thought like that something would go wrong with the plan.

"Try to be positive." I muttered.

"Guys if we don't do this, we lose Lydia. She's going to die in there tonight and she might take a lot of innocent people with her." Scott said. I nodded. Scott looked over at me.

"We need to go to the hospital to get body bags from my mom." He said.

"Road trip in the Aston Martin!" I smirked as I twirled my keys around my finger. He nodded and together he, Liam, and I headed outside and crawled into my car and headed to the hospital. When we got there we went to the morgue where Ms. Melissa already was and had the bags for us. Liam held out his hands and she directly ignored his ass and handed them to Scott. I chuckled and Liam glared at me. I glanced at the ceiling trying to keep the smile off my face.

"You both promise me you're not coming back in one of these." Ms. Melissa said as she looked at me to. I nodded.

"Swear." I smiled.

"We're coming back with Lydia." Scott said.

"Okay," She nodded breathing out a sigh of relief. I don't blame her; with all the things we've been doing we seem to be having a lot of near death experiences lately.

"We still don't know who's actually doing this." Liam said as she walked away.

"Who the Beast is." Liam muttered. I shrugged and then looked at him.

"We'll find out. We'll win." I said. He just shook his head and then looked at both Scott and me. He asked the question I had been dreading to answer because I really didn't want that to happen.

"You think it's someone we know?" Liam asked. I shrugged.

"I hope not." Scott said.

"Do you think he even knows he's doing it?" Liam asked. I shrugged again. I don't personally think that the kid inside knew what he was doing, unless he was like Theo. Then he knew exactly what the hell he was doing and was doing it for shits and giggles.

"What makes you think it's a he?" Ms. Melissa asked shoving a pile of body bags at Liam.

"You still mad at me?" Liam asked directly. I busted out laughing shaking my head.

"You're an idiot I swear." I laughed.

"No, but if you try to kill my son again I'll put you in one of these myself." Ms. Melissa said which had me leaning against Scott laughing. Scott looked over at Liam before looking at me.

"Shots fired!" I laughed.

"She's still mad." He whispered which made me laugh harder. Scott pushed me away shaking his head as I smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

So I was running into the library to find Scott and Stiles to ask them something when I saw them coming down the stairs and they looked at me. I smiled at them both and Stiles raised his eyebrows up at me.

"You want something. I know that smile." Stiles said quickly. I glared at him and then stuck out my tongue at him. He was always assuming I wanted something from him.

"I actually just came to as you about the sneaker. Anything yet on them?" I asked. Stiles shook his head.

"Still being ran through." He said. That's when we both met up in the middle by a bookcase and I sniffed, smelling something new. It was a familiar old scent of someone. I narrowed my eyes and a low growl started in the back of my throat and I growled whipping my head to the side. Stiles and Scott both grabbed me and yanked me back a few feet because standing there was Theo reading a book. He glanced up at us as I set my teeth together. Stiles an arm around my waist in front of me to keep me straight on attacking Theo right there in the library.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I still need to graduate." Theo said. I shrugged at that answer.

"Or die." I said.

"No. No. What you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire." Stiles said. I nodded at Stiles and pointed.

"I like that idea. I volunteer as tribute." I smirked.

"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made." Theo said. I growled louder at him baring my teeth at him.

"Mistakes? You call innocent people dying mistakes?!" I yelled as I lunged forward. Scott caught me swinging me back behind him. I was glaring at Theo over behind Scott's shoulder. Stiles put his hand on my forearm tightly.

"Sky's right. Murders were made." Stiles said.

"You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. We didn't need a history lesson right now. What I needed personally was claw sharpening session and I was looking to do it on Theo's face.

"By killing people who have your ideals?" I asked.

"They knew who to make it through a Russian winter." Theo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I kill him now?!" I demanded to Scott. He had a firm grip on my other forearm.

"That it? Okay thank you Theo. Very informative." Stiles muttered.

"If you're planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House you still need to get past the Mountain Ash." Theo said. I narrowed my eyes at him. How did he know about our plans to get Lydia out of Eichen House?

"We can make it through. You two can't." Theo said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you really want?" Scott asked.

"I know you saw the fresco. Two seriously pissed off creatures, the Hell-hound and the Beast fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple. I can get you to Lydia. Or we can see who gets to her first." Theo said. The boys stood quiet while he put the book back on the shelf and went towards the door.

"May the best pack win. Mutt." I muttered. They both glanced down at me as he walked out. They normally didn't see me this vicious towards someone but when they hurt or kill someone that I care about as if family there was no filter for me and my claws were waiting to be dug into their skin. I know that sounds gross but retribution was at hand. I wasn't going to kill Theo per say but maiming was something I was okay with.

"He doesn't know what Valack is doing in there so why is he so interested in her?" Stiles asked. I shrugged.

"He probably thinks what we're all thinking." Scott said.

"Which is?" I asked confused as I glanced up at him.

"That Lydia's got something bigger to do with this. That maybe she's the only one who can actually save us." He said. I looked at the ground before glancing back at the door Theo had just left out of and I set my teeth again. I then looked at the ground again with a glare.

* * *

We had all assembled at Scott's house due to a text that we had all gotten from him to talk about the plan involving Kira's part. Malia told all of us that while practicing for the brownout to take out Eichen's power they blew out the school's power. Well, that was reassuring.

"She took out the whole school?" Scott asked.

"She took out the whole grid." Malia said. My mouth dropped opened and formed a little 'o'. How could have Kira taken out the whole damn power grid?

"Look, I failed every single practice try. This isn't going to work." Kira said.

"How far can we get without the brownout?" He asked.

"The front door and that's it, but we have to do this or things are going to go from bad to worse." I said.

"Guys, we went through a box of light bulbs." Kira said.

"It doesn't matter. You can do this." Scott said. I glanced at Scott with a raised eyebrow. I loved his optimism but we all knew it wouldn't work without Kira doing her little electric power thing.

"The key card won't work unless there's a reboot and there's no reboot without a brownout." Kira said in a rush.

"I know you can do it." He said and then when she looked at him doubtful I just bit my lip.

"Does anyone think that she can't?" He asked as he looked at us. We kept quiet as we glanced at each other.

"Not me." Liam said.

"I was the one who put you in the plan." Stiles said shrugging. Then that's when they looked at Malia and me. I nodded.

"Yeah I believe in you." I said. That's when Stiles looked over at Malia.

"This is when you say I believe in you too, Kira." Stiles whispered.

"I'm the one who's going to be locked in an electrical room with her!" Malia said. That's when Liam and Stiles both gave her looks. She sighed and then looked over at Kira.

"You can do it." Malia said. I could definitely feel the love coming off that. That's when we all glanced at each other.

"You guys are all crazy. We're gonna die." Kira said. I smiled at her widely.

"That's great enthusiasm there!" I smiled. She rolled her eyes at me and I smiled at her but then I glanced at the group and took a deep breath. Hopefully it would work out better than we all planned.

* * *

It was later that night when we climbed into the police van and Scott, Stiles, Liam, and I zipped ourselves up into the black body bags along with some actual dead bodies. I was trying to hold my breath and breathe as little as possible because it was nasty as hell. I groaned and held my nose with my fingers breathing through my mouth as quietly as possible. It was less smell by breathing through my mouth but it was still bad.

"Guys I think I'm going to throw up." I groaned in my bag as we started to roll.

"Try not to breath as heavily." Scott said. I groaned.

"This part of the plan sucks." I hissed. I heard Liam laugh at me and I growled at him.

"Shut it Liam." I hissed. We were rolling around for a good ten minutes before I heard Parrish talking up front to the guard at Eichen. After some sentences the back doors opened up and I held my breath really quick and took short breaths if I had to get some air. I heard the guard gag and then the doors shut. I smirked to myself laughing quietly. After another minute or so we stopped again and I felt myself being lifted up and then set down on a metal stretcher. I felt myself being wheeled and then I stopped. After a few minutes I heard a zipper and then I ripped my own down and rolled off the table taking deep breaths of fresh air.

"Well, we're in." I breathed as the other three sat up and looked at me.

"Oh my god. Never again." Stiles said. I pointed at Stiles.

"I agree with Stiles." I muttered as I stood up.

"Fifteen minutes starting now." Scott said. I watched as Liam and Stiles tried to get out of their body bags and it ended with Stiles effectively ending up on the floor. We glanced down at him for a moment before I bent down and yanked the zipper down on the bag.

"Clumsy." I muttered standing back up. I watched as Scott put his ear up against the door listening for footsteps before all four of us slipped out and headed down the hallway. Scott was at the front while I was at the back checking behind us every few seconds. Alpha in the front and Alpha in the back. That's how we roll. Eventually Stiles got in the front and when we were about to go around the corner to the closed unit Stiles yanked us all back. I glared at him.

"Guards." He said to me.

"I thought they were supposed to be done." I said.

"They were supposed to be like five minutes ago." He said.

"I can take them." Liam said.

"So could I. Your point is?" I asked as we all looked over at him.

"No one is taking anyone." Scott said.

"How much time?" Stiles asked.

"Three minutes." Scott said.

"I'll just knock them out and hide the bodies." Liam suggest. I rolled my eyes at him as they peaked around the corner again to look at the guards that were by the door of the closed unit.

"Stop!" I snapped quietly. That's when someone banged on the plastic window in front of us thoroughly startling the shit out of us. We had all jumped and looked up at the guy who looked he was one fruit short of a fruit salad.

"Did you take the doctor?" He asked.

"What?" Liam whispered.

"Did you take the doctor?" The guy repeated. I growled and glanced at Scott who was glancing down the hallway. He noticed the two orderlies look down slightly.

"I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8 am, 15 milligrams at 1 pm, and no more than 20 at dinner." He said. Oh, I was so right; one fruit short of a fruit salad. I really didn't understand how Stiles could lock himself in with these people. That would really get to me if I had done that with these type of people in here.

"We'll get the doctor." Scott promised.

"Dr. Fenris." He said. I nodded.

"Dr. Fenris. They took Dr. Fenris." The guy said as he started to cry. Then he started to pound on the plastic window. I growled.

"I haven't had my medication. I need my medication! They took Dr. Fenris." He said banging on the door.

"Hey, someone shut him up." Stiles muttered.

"Thought you'd never ask." I muttered as he banged on the plastic window again. Then that's when he glanced down the hallway and I guess the orderlies were starting to move.

"Shut him up!" Stiles hissed. I brought out my eyes and teeth and growled at him quietly. He stopped immediately and took a step back. That's when Stiles glanced down the hallway as I went back to being normal. Once Stiles saw them disappear behind another door we went down the hallway to the gate. When we were walking the emergency lights kicked in and we all stopped.

"Kira did it." Liam said.

"It would appear so." I smiled as we reached the gate. Stiles went to swipe the card but a card reader wasn't there.

"Wait, there's supposed to be a card reader there, isn't there?" I asked. He nodded.

"It should be here. It has to be." Stiles said.

"They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through." Scott said. I nodded.

"That would make sense." I muttered.

"Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"We don't need a key. We could rip it off its hinges." I said nodding. That's when Scott and Liam started to yank at the door. Stiles moved out of the way so I could go at it from where he was standing. I growled as we yanked at the door. We were all pulling so hard that the muscles in our arms were straining through our skin. Liam was making a face as he pulled at the door.

"Guys, we're running out of time." Stiles said as we groaned pulling away from the door.

"We can't. The mountain ash is too much." I muttered as I rubbed my hands on my pants as if the mountain ash was really there.

"Hit me." Liam said. We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Scott and I both asked confused.

"Hit me. One of you." He said looking at Scott and Me. Scott and I looked at each other and I blinked a few times fast really confused on what purpose this had.

"I'll get angry then I'll get stronger." Liam explained. I nodded.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Stiles said quickly. I glanced over at him and he looked at me and motioned towards Liam and mocked swinging at him.

"I'll do it!" I said all too quickly.

"I tried to take your powers. I tried to kill you." Liam said looking at Scott. Then he looked at me.

"I broke your heart. I chose Hayden after I promised I wouldn't be like your past." He said. I growled angrily and smashed him in the jaw with my fist startling both Scott and Stiles.

"You bitch!" I screamed hitting him again.

"He also left you for dead." Stiles said as he glanced at Scott.

"I wanted you dead!" Liam yelled and that's when Scott hit him after I had stepped back a bit from him.

"Do it again." Liam said. I pushed Scott aside as Liam straightened up.

"This is for the tears I cried." I screamed punching him in the face. Stiles just stared at me before egging me on.

"Gotta be harder than that." Stiles said. I faltered a little bit. I was getting my anger out at Liam for doing all the things he had promised not to do and my anger was waning and I felt a little bad on why I was really doing this.

"Do it!" Liam snapped. I stood there for a moment.

"I cheated on you!" Liam yelled and I stood there for a minute shell shocked.

"Sky…" Scott and Stiles both murmured before I started to wail on Liam hit for hit.

"I-" I hit him.

"Hate." Hit.

"You!" I screamed hitting him for a third time.

"You angry?" Scott asked as he pulled me away by my upper arms. That's when Liam glanced at me with yellow eyes and wolf teeth. He growled at us.

"Let's do this." Scott said. We all threw ourselves at the gate and all three of us managed to push hard enough the door went through the other side so Stiles could get through.

"Stiles go!" Scott panted. He ran through the door and I braced my hands on my knees as I glanced down at the ground as my mind whirled at the thought Liam had cheated on me.

"Two minutes." Scott panted. I was trying to hold back my tears because it wasn't the time for me to be crying about shit I just learned. I took deep breath which turned into pants and gasps as I tried to hold back tears threatening to cascade down my face. The hole that was in my heart sown up so many times by brittle threads tugged open.

"Skylar." Scott whispered. I just braced myself against the wall trying to get my breathing steady. I knew Scott was listening to my racing heart.

"Sky I lied." Liam said. I shot my head up and glanced over at him. Scott and Liam were both looking at me.

"You're crying." He whispered. I wiped at my cheeks and behold my tears had actually started to run down my cheeks.

"Well if you were told you that you had been cheating on how would you feel?" I asked.

"I just said it to get you angry so you would hit harder. I didn't mean it. I wouldn't do that to you." He said. I nodded and he came over to me and put my hand over his heart. I felt a steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"I didn't cheat on you." He said. The rhythm stayed steady and constant. He was showing me he wasn't lying to me because I knew he felt like I didn't believe him. I nodded and leaned my head back against the wall. After a minute or so Liam and Scott tried to start breaking through the Mountain Ash barrier. I stared at the blue ray that lit up the hallway as they pushed against the barrier trying to break it.


	22. Chapter 22

"We're not going to get through." I said as I watched them back away from the blue. They both glanced at me and I just shrugged. Let them waste their strength when they knew I was right.

"You've gotten through before, right?" Liam asked looking over at Scott.

"Ah, it was a life and death situation." Scott said.

"And this isn't?" Liam demanded. Well, the situation concerning who it was life and death for was a little different than when it was for Scott.

"This isn't just a circle. There's Mountain Ash in half of the building." Scott said before he groaned. I glanced up at him concerned and that's when he pulled his shirt up to reveal the claw marks that Liam had made. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head looking at them. They weren't all healed. That had happened a while ago to. Why hadn't they healed yet? Scott met my look and just shrugged. He didn't know the reason either.

"Stiles and Lydia had five minutes to get in and out. It's been almost ten. The reboots over." Liam said. I glanced down at my watch to see Liam was right. A little square box in the upper right hand corner of my watch was flashing letting me know the timer was up. I wonder how long it's been like that.

"And the key card doesn't work anymore." I muttered.

"And then there's the four security guards." Liam added. I looked up at him confused as got to my feet.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"What guards?" Scott asked.

"Those guards." Liam said as he pointed behind us. I glanced behind Scott pushing away from the wall. We saw four guards coming towards us with long electrical batons waiting to connect them with us.

"Well, shit." I said. That's when one of guards went straight for Liam backing him into the corner shooting him full of electricity while the other three went for Scott and I.

"Liam!" I screamed as I ran over to him. The guard with him caught me across the jaw with the butt of the baton sending me to my knees before stabbing the electrical end of it in my chest sending me to the ground. I let out a strangled scream as one of the others came and stabbed me in the back as I went down to my hands and knees. Scott and Liam were both screaming along with me. Every time I thought they were done they would do it again. That's when my eyes flashed red at Scott and he looked up at me with red eyes and teeth showing and roared. I felt my teeth grow in and I roared along with him. I threw the guy off me and together we all managed to knock the guard's unconscious. When we were all to our feet again Scott glanced at us.

"Let's get Lydia." Scott said. That's when Liam tried to barrier again only to still be pushed back. Scott got a key card off the guard and a walkie-talkie.

"Status report on the closed ward." Scott said into it. I looked at him with a 'what are you doing?' look and he just waved me off. I shook my head at him.

"It's a war zone down here." A guy came back saying.

"Ok…10-4. And what about the patients? Lydia Martin?" Scott asked.

"Who is this?" The guy asked.

"It's…unit nine." Scott said.

"You're an idiot." I muttered shaking my head. I knew as soon as he answered that whoever was on the other end of that talkie was going to realize it wasn't who it was supposed to be.

"There is no unit nine? Who is this? How did you get this radio?" He asked. That's when Scott crumpled the radio in his hand.

"All right. We need to figure out another way to get into this closed unit." Scott said.

"How? Mountain Ash all the way in the foundation. Remember?" I asked jerking my thumb in the direction of the doorway in front of us that we kept getting rebounded by.

"I know…I'm trying to think of something." He said. Then he looked at me for a moment.

"I have an idea. We might have someone who can help us." Scott said.

"That's great. Who is it?" I asked.

"Meredith." He said.

"The other banshee?" I asked. He nodded and started down the hallway. Scott told me on the way that she had been put back in here because Theo had put his claws into her neck hoping to see what she knew. We looked into each cell and when we found the right one we pulled the door opened and closed it. I turned to look at her as Liam shut the door.

"Meredith?" Scott asked. She just sat there.

"Meredith? It's Scott. Scott McCall." Scott said. When he reached out and turned her chair around we saw that she was just sitting there staring blankly at a spot where her head was fixed. I watched as Scott crouched down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Meredith? Can you hear me?" Scott asked. I remember her slightly from when the death pool was created. Nothing. There was no response whatsoever from her. I frowned. How was she going to help us get to Lydia and get her out of here?

"We need your help. We're trying to find Lydia. We're trying to get her out of here." Scott said.

"Scott, I think we better go." Liam said. I waved Liam away who just rolled his eyes at me. I smirked at him.

"Shhh let him do his thing." I muttered.

"Meredith listen. There has to be another way to get to Lydia. We can't get past the Mountain Ash. How do we find her?" Scott asked. I crossed my arms over my chest silently waiting.

"Scott." Liam said. That's when Scott up to walk away and she grabbed his hand and put it to her neck. She wanted him to put his claws into her neck to see what she was seeing and thinking. I glanced at Scott unsure if that was a really good idea considering that it was what put her back in here of course.

"I could hurt you." Scott said. Then he murmured okay and sunk his claws into her neck. I stood there watching them both.

"How long will this go for?" Liam asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never done it before." I muttered.

"Wait you haven't?" Liam asked. I shook my head. Then I cringed slightly.

"No...but my dad did it to me once. It was to show how wrong it was to do it without someone's permission. I got grounded for a lot of shit because of that one sneak attack he did." I growled quietly. Liam only nodded. It seemed like a few minutes later that we heard talking from down the hallway. Liam opened up the door and peeked his head out.

"Someone's coming!" He hissed as he closed the door back up. I nodded and then when they spotted Scott and us they pulled the door open and Liam growled at them pushing them back. We rushed out of the room, closing the door behind us, and Liam knocked the scanner off. I roared hearing Liam echoing mine as we started to fight the orderlies in the hallway. The one I was squaring off against I managed to pin up against the wall before punching him in the face effectively knocking his ass out as Liam got his knocked out.

"Yeah!" We both laughed as he high-fived each other. Then we heard the buzzing of the door opening again and we turned around to see a huge black orderly coming at us. I licked my lips and I nodded. Of course another one, twice the size of both Liam and I, would appear.

"Oh shit." We said.

"Well let's do this." I muttered. I ran at him swiping at him and he kept blocking me and then he hit me so I went flying and I landed into Liam and together we went to the floor. I rolled off Liam coughing slightly. We both stood up and took our shots at him with us alternating punching with him either hitting us back or punching. We managed to slam his head into the window of the cell Scott was in as the door opened up. He fell into the cell and we both looked at Scott who was back among us.

"Is he out?" Liam asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"Okay." Liam said. I collapsed to my knees, taking deep breaths, and Liam went sideways passing out on me. Scott looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I need to start hitting the weight room." I muttered falling onto my back closing my eyes trying to catch my breath. I heard him let out a chuckle as I glanced up at him.

"We have to find Parrish." Scott said. I nodded and pulled myself to my feet and then pulled Liam to his feet. We followed the scent of Parrish to the staircase that seemed to on forever. He was covered in soot and was completely out of it. I poked him.

"Parrish? Hey, Parrish?" Scott said trying to get him to wake up.

"How did I get here?" He asked coming to after we shook him for a moment. We all looked at each other and then we shrugged.

"We don't know. We just followed the smell of smoke and um burning flesh." I muttered.

"Parrish, listen. Eichen's in lock down and there's no way for us to get out unless plan B works." Scott said.

"What's plan b?" He asked. Scott looked at Liam and I and I just shrugged at him. What was I supposed to say? I just shrugged at him slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we need you to save Lydia." Scott said.

"Me?" Parrish asked.

"Actually, not really you. The other you. We kinda need the hellhound." I said. That's when Liam turned around and started to rummage through the cart of cleaning supplies behind us. I grabbed the lighter out of my pocket and Scott stared at me surprised. I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"I started to carry one. I thought it might become useful sometime." I muttered as Liam produced a can of something.

"Do it!" Parrish said as they uncapped the bottle and I flicked the lighter on. Scott nodded and shook it for a moment before spraying it towards the flame making it become ten times the size and we set Parrish on fire. When we saw his eyes glowing we all stepped back away from him and watched him stand up and walk towards the closed unit. We followed behind him and when he got to the mountain ash doorway he walked right through it.

"Um tell me what just happened." I muttered as I saw the smoke in the door float up towards the ceiling.

"He's burning it away." Scott said. We put our hands through the doorway and we followed him quickly down the hallway.

"And we didn't think of this before now?" I asked as we went down into the tunnels. We followed Parrish who was leading us because apparently he knew where we were supposed to be going to. When we got to where Lydia and Stiles were we heard Lydia yelling at Stiles to run. We saw Parrish yank Stiles back and Scott and I grabbed him as Lydia started to scream but it was cut off by Parrish pulling her into his chest. When we grabbed him I saw a wave length of sound hit the walls making parts of it break off. I stood up, after we were all knocked down by the little part of the sound wavelength that had managed to get to us, when I saw Parrish emerge from the dust with Lydia in his arms. He was back to normal.

"Where to?" He asked.

"This way." Scott said. Scott and I went ahead leading them to the vanquish that we had outside. I had said we were using my car tonight since it was faster if we needed to make a quick getaway. Stiles hadn't like the idea but Scott was on my team for once.

"There's a gate ahead isn't there?" I asked.

"What about Mason?" Scott asked.

"He's on it trust me." Liam said as we rounded a corner. I heard Lydia asking something to Parrish but I wasn't focusing on their conversation because I was worried about get out of Eichen while in Lock down. We followed him to a gate and then Liam pulled it open. I let out a sigh of relief that Mason had managed to come through for us right now.

"I told you." Liam said as we went through it. We crawled through the grate in front of Eichen house right as Kira and Malia pulled up in my vanquish. They got out of it and I went straight to Malia holding out my hand.

"Key please!" I said. Malia handed me the keys and asked if Lydia was alright. I shook my head as Lydia groaned slightly.

"No we need to get to the clinic." Scott said. That's when Parrish groaned and leaned against the front of the car with slash marks in his back. I turned around to see Tracy grab Lydia and hold her claws at her stomach. I growled at her wiping out my claws. Scott put a hand out in front of me.

"Okay. Tracy, just wait. You don't know what's about to happen." Scott said.

"I'm taking her that's what happening. And none of you are going to do a thing-" She said but was cut off by none other than Ms. Martin who had hit Tracy with one the guards' electric batons. We all stood there slightly shocked and I raised my eyebrows and nodded in appreciation of the timing.

"Could someone please get my daughter out of this hellhole?" She demanded.

"Alright lock and loaded let's go." I said quickly jumping into the driver side of vanquish. Scott into the passenger side while Stiles and Lydia were in the back. It was a tight fit back there but we were driving well over the speed limit. I kept checking in my mirrors and my radar detector to make sure that there were no cops around waiting to nail me for speeding.

"Sky…" Stiles said from the back.

"I'm doing 20 over the speed limit. I'm not going to try and kill all of us when we're supposed to be saving Lydia." I muttered eyeing him in the rear-view mirror. Lydia groaned and I pressed harder on the gas.

"We're almost there. Lydia, just hang on, okay?" Stiles said in the back. I saw her holding back her screams. That's when she let it go and I swerved slightly as I put a hand over my ear. I heard Stiles in the back trying to calm her down. I glanced over in my mirror to see it cracked. I whimpered and glanced at my other two mirrors. At least my windshield nor my back window had taken any damage. I couldn't say anything about the other two on the side of Lydia and Stiles. They were going to need replacing...and re-tinting now to.

"Oh my baby." I whimpered staring at my cracked reflection.

"Look you're gonna make it through." Stiles said.

"But you're not." She said. We both glanced back at Stiles to see his ear was bleeding and that's when I floored it revving my engine. I pulled into the clinic hitting it sideways, earning a yelp of shock from Stiles and a grabbing of the 'oh shit' handle from Scott. I was pretty proud of myself for how I got this thing in here sideways. I pulled my seat as far as it could go up and Lydia came out my way and I quickly helped her inside with Stiles and Scott following me who were listening to Deaton's orders. Scott helped me get her up onto the table in the middle of the room.

"Hold her." Deaton said. Stiles took one side while Scott took the other. I grabbed her shoulders and stood back as far as I could and she let out another wail that shook everything in the room and sent vibrations through me. I clenched my teeth together as every bone in my body had a vibration going through it.

"Doc I think you need to do something." Stiles said.

"I will but right now I need you to keep her still." Deaton said. That's when Deaton came up with this syringe type thing as I held Lydia by her forehead and neck down.

"Steady." He told me. I nodded.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"Mistletoe." Deaton said.

"Mistletoe? She's got a fricking hole in her head." Stiles said.

"Shut up and let him do this thing Stiles!" I snapped. That's when Deaton put the thing to her head and plunged the mistletoe into her. She sat up and let out a scream and it shattered all the windows. It sent me backwards into the wall and the glass from the windows that had been blown in and I groaned from the floor. I heard Stiles calling out Lydia's name for her to wake up. I pulled a two-inch thing of glass from my arm as I stood up.

"You have to open your eyes." Stiles said.

"She better open her damn eyes or I'm going to go into the afterlife after her ass to bring her back for breaking those windows!" I muttered. Then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. I relaxed and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. She nodded.

"Want to try and sit up?" He asked. She nodded and we helped her sit up. I glanced up to see Ms. Martin.

"Mom?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, honey." She said coming over to Lydia and hugging her tightly.

"They save me mom." Lydia said.

"Stiles saved me." Lydia said. I smiled and then looked at Stiles with a smile.

"I'm not paying for the windows." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I ran my hands over my face. I felt something else. I pulled another shard out of my face and I held it up to Scott. He chuckled at me as Stiles eyed the shard I just pulled out. I licked my lips and looked at Deaton.

"Hm, Doc you're gonna have to check me over for glass." I muttered. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. I eyed the 6 cm shard of glass that I had pulled out of my cheek and moved my face around.

"It's going to be a long night." I muttered as I started to move my hand down my legs feeling for more glass.

"I'll get the towel." Stiles muttered begrudgingly. Scott shook his head and I smiled and then glanced at Lydia and her mom smiling. I was just happy that we had the pack back and kicking so we could take on the Beast and the Dread Doctors together.


	23. Chapter 23

I was half asleep in the back of the jeep with Liam, Stiles, and Scott riding around waiting for Argent to text us saying that Parrish was on the move. I could feel eyes on me and I glanced over at Liam to see him looking at me. I closed my eyes again and then when I opened them up a fraction I noticed he was still staring at me. I groaned quietly, sad that I couldn't just close my eyes for a few minutes.

"What?" I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"You seem more tired than normal." He said. I shrugged.

"Been having nightmares…" I muttered. He nodded. That's when I heard a buzz and I glanced up at Scott to see him looking at his phone. Well, here we go folks. We were now going to be on the chase for Parrish who was probably tracking the Beast.

"He's headed to the school." Scott said.

"Why is Parrish going to the school?" Liam asked leaning forward between the front two seats.

"It's not Parrish. At least not right now." He said.

"Okay, why's the hell-hound going to the school?" Liam asked. I shrugged.

"Because he's got a yearning for higher education. Liam, the hell-hound is going to the school so we're going to the school, okay?" Stiles said.

"And the sarcasm never ceases to amaze me." I muttered as I flicked the back of Stiles's head. He stared at me for a moment with narrowed eyes in the rear-view mirror. I waved at him and I noticed a smile quirk up in the corner of his mouth making me smile softly. When we pulled up outside the school and hopped out, Liam slammed the door making us all cringe. We glanced back at him.

"Sorry." He whispered. I shook my head and followed Stiles and Scott down the hallway. We met up in the courtyard with Argent who was packing a gun and hopefully other fire power. I closed my eyes letting my other senses take over for a moment. I couldn't really hear anyone else besides us here...or maybe we weren't alone and the other creatures were just really good at hiding themselves. If you couldn't tell I was hoping for us to be alone and Parrish had run off somewhere else.

"Where's Parrish?" Scott asked as I opened my eyes scanning around us.

"I don't know. I lost him. He's moving too fast." He said.

"Scott." Liam said. We all turned to see what Liam was talking about.

"That guys not moving at all." Liam said. We saw a guy in the middle of the hallway not moving. I glanced at the boys and I started walking towards him with the rest of them following me. When we got there it was a boy with half his upper torso clawed away. I took a deep breath and stepped back. I was getting tired of all the half mangled bodies lying around from the Beast. Like damn come on man. I don't wanna see the small intestines in real life; I wanted to keep that to my bio class back in 9th grade when we dissected frogs in lab.

"There's another one." Liam muttered. We kept walking to see another body up ahead. Argent had his gun out as we followed the trail of bodies leading to where the buses parked to let the kids off. We paused for a moment and Liam motioned to the buses.

"Look." He said. One of the buses back door was swung wide open and I sniffed the air getting a lot of blood. I gagged on the scent pouring out of the bus and closed my mouth instinctively cutting off half of the scent coming from the back of the bus.

"Holy shit that's a lot of bodies." I whispered. I covered my mouth as one of them got up a bit. He reached forward a hand and looked directly at us.

"Help me." The boy said. I went to step forward to help him when Parrish stepped out in front of us. I looked at him confused as the boy kept asking us to help him from the back of the bus door.

"It's a trap." Parrish said coming out from another hallway but it wasn't really Parrish. It was the hell hound in Parrish. The boy reached out his hand further towards us.

"Please." He groaned. Scott and I walked forward slightly when Parrish turned around slightly and looked at us.

"You can't help him." Parrish said before looking back at the boy. That's when I heard a ripping sound and half the boy fell to the ground, intestines falling halfway out of his body and out of the body. I gagged and my stomach heaved but I knew nothing was going to come up.

"Oh my god." I muttered as I heard a growling. I looked up to see the Beast in the back of the bus. My eyes widened as I took in the appearance of it. That thing was as tall as the damn bus and it was about half the width of it to. I let out a deep breath.

"Holy shit that thing is huge." I whispered.

"That this is big. No one said it was that big." Stiles said.

"I did." Liam said as it roared at us. That's when Parrish lit up on fire and then roared to. Parrish started to run and the Beast ran to. It crashed through the front windshield of the bus with Parrish chasing after it. I stared after the duo with raised eyebrows. Well, if that was the actual size of the beast we may be really screwed when it came to fighter power.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"It's getting smarter." Argent said. I glanced over at him.

"You have got to be kidding." I muttered as I shook my head. I wanted to physically cry right then and there because that's all we really needed right now was the Beast to start getting smarter than it already was.

* * *

Stiles ended up taking me home last since everyone else was on the way to my house. I just sighed and rubbed my eyes as he pulled into my driveway. He glanced over at me. He was looking at me concerned because I had actually fallen asleep on the way to my house in the back seat. I had woken up when Scott had gotten out of the jeep.

"Is your dad going to be home when you get in?" I asked. He shrugged leaning back into his seat as he shut off his jeep.

"I don't know, with all this stuff going on he's been working late." He said leaning his head back. I glanced over at him.

"Wanna stay since you're already here and it's late?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure," He murmured. I just smiled and we both crawled out of his jeep and we headed inside. I held a finger to my lips as he closed the door behind him. He nodded and together we went up to my room. I shut the door behind him and smiled at him. He flicked the light on beside my bed and stretched.

"You still have my clothes here?" He asked. I nodded as he walked over to my dresser. He bent down to the bottom one and pulled out an old t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants. I chuckled as he started to undress.

"Now don't fall like you did getting out of that body bag." I teased. He turned red in his cheeks and I went over to my closet and pulled out my pajamas that were from Victoria Secrets. I kept my back turned to him as I shed my clothes. When I was buttoning the last button on the bottom I turned around and Stiles was staring at me. I smiled at him as I pulled my hair down out of its pony-tail and fluffed it up. I saw him swallow nervously because his Adam's apple bobbed slightly in his throat.

"Why did you just swallow nervously?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, I haven't really seen you half naked in a while. I mean you're not wearing a bra." He said. I flushed.

"I'm not sleeping with it on. It's uncomfortable." I said.

"Did you ever sleep with one on when we slept together?" He asked. I shrugged and then thought about it for a moment as I pulled the covers back on my bed. I shook my head then.

"No, I don't believe so. I don't think you ever noticed though." I muttered. He just shook his head and ran his hands through his hair spiking it up in the front. I laughed at him and jumped into bed.

"Did...did you um-uh. Did you want me to sleep with you after tonight and everything? Or am I in the guest bedroom?" He asked nervously looking everywhere but me and rubbing the back of his neck before looking up and actually meeting my eyes. I was already curled up under my covers as I watched him fidget nervously waiting for an answer to leave my mouth. I smiled and shrugged at him.

"That's entirely up to you Stiles." I said. He nodded and then he thought for a moment before heading over towards me and the bed. He lifted the covers before crawling in beside me and flicking the light off beside me. I looked up at him as I snuggled up close to him. For a moment he was shocked and after the initial shock wore off he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed our cuddles." I murmured tiredly. I felt a chuckle go through him.

"Is that all you've missed?" He asked. I shrugged as I buried my face into his chest. I felt him chuckle again and I pressed my lips against his collar bone which stopped his laughing. I glanced up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Don't even get the idea. You need to go to sleep." He said. I shrugged.

"Sleep is-" I said.

"-Important." He said cutting me off. I pouted and rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep or I'll go sleep in the spare bedroom." He said. I sighed but nodded. I was about to roll around so my back was pressed against his chest, but he went and kissed me on the forehead lightly before doing so.

"There to satisfy yourself for the night." He teased. I glared up at him playfully and then turned around snuggled back into him. His arms tightened around my waist as I yawned, closing my eyes in the process.

"Night Skylar." Stiles murmured.

"Night Stiles." I whispered.

* * *

We were all gathered in the library. I pulled out a chair and sat down as I glanced at Liam who was talking about something Mason had come up all on his own for the Beast. It was a good idea that we hadn't thought of before now.

"Mason said that it's just not a transmitted frequency. It's high-powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal." Liam explained.

"And that's causing it to shift?" Lydia asked. Yeah, Lydia was back in school with the rest of us.

"No I don't think it's just that." Scott said.

"It can't be. It's just…to easy." I muttered. I felt like we would've come up with that kind of idea by now. Like it was staring at us in the face the entire time and yet we never saw that.

"Exactly. Argent said last night that it's getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"With frequencies?" Stiles asked. I shook my head.

"That would make sense. Each shift develops it more." I said. Then I frowned. We didn't need that thing shifting anymore if that was the case. We needed to find a way to stop it from shifting but first we needed to find out who the Beast actually was in human form.

"Yeah, and the frequency is just the trigger. The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf." Scott said.

"Like Peter." Lydia said.

"Right. Peter was an alpha but he got stronger every full moon. Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal." Scott said. I rolled my eyes. That guy was evil man. He needed to stay locked in Eichen or wherever he was. I had totally forgotten he had even existed with all the shit that had been going on lately.

"So the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon." Liam said. I shook my head.

"They want the Beast to be as strong as possible and as fast as possible." Scott said.

"Because of Parrish." Liam muttered. I nodded. They needed the Beast to be able to take on the Hell Hound since it was the only creature who could take it on in a one on one fighting match.

"So if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, we've got one clue to go on." Stiles said as he started to rummage through his book-bag. He pulled out a photo. I glanced down to see the bloody shoe print we saw at the hospital.

"This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size ten of indeterminate make." He said.

"Indeterminate?" Lydia asked.

"Means it's a partial print. Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood, and carnage." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"How many size 10s are out there?" I asked.

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole." Stiles said. I just stared at him through narrow eyes and he shrugged his shoulders at me. I shook my head and put my chin into the palm of my hand, sighing.

"So are we going to get the game canceled?" Liam asked.

"No, we're going to play the game but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre." Stiles said. I looked over at him like he was stupid. I swear Stiles may be my best friend but the shit that came tumbling out of his mouth was hard to believe he had actually just said that.

"Have I mentioned you are an idiot?" I asked.

"Aren't we kind of missing out on a chance to catch this thing? We don't have the "who" but we have the "where and then "when"." Liam asked. My eyes bugged out of my head. He wanted to what? What did he expect to catch that thing in? A huge net or some cage of some type. Well, you my delusional friend were sadly mistaken if we were going to try and catch that thing.

"You did see how big that thing was right? That thing was as tall as the bus and half the width of it!" I said shocked.

"Sky's right and there's too many people." Scott said.

"And we still don't know if it's going to happen. It might end up being a regular lacrosse game. It's possible, right?" Lydia said. I nodded.

"That's absolutely possible." Stiles said.

"Yeah, but knowing our luck we're going to not have a peaceful game." I said pulling my hair back behind my ears looking at them with all knowing looks. Scott just nodded.

"So we're getting the game canceled?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah, we're getting game canceled." I said as Scott nodded. We then all got up from the table to try and decide the best way to try and get the game canceled.

"I'll go to my dad to see if he can get the game canceled." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Got it." I muttered as we went our separate ways.


	24. Chapter 24

I headed outside my house when I saw Scott and Stiles pull up. They waved at me and I looked at them confused. I was about to open my mouth and ask them where the hell we were going but Stiles rolled down the window and yelled at me.

"Get it tiny one." Stiles yelled. I rolled my eyes and ran over to the jeep and crawled in over Scott and got into the back. I plopped down in the back seat and looked at them both. I leaned up between the first two seats looking at both Scott and Stiles with my eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get Finstock back to school." He said. My mouth dropped open slightly and stared at him.

"You have to be joking." I said. They shook their heads as we headed to the rehab center that we knew Finstock had gone to. They pulled up outside and I glanced at the building.

"This place looks like prison." I said as I got out. We went to the door and peered in the window.

"Oh my…" Stiles said as Scott pointed to Finstock who looked passed out on the couch. I shook my head. We went inside and looked at him from behind the couch.

"What is he doing?" Stiles whispered. I shrugged and noticed he wasn't really moving. He was just staring at something on the table.

"Is he dead?" I muttered. They both shot me a look and I shrugged. We went around to the front of Finstock.

"What?" Scott muttered as we reached the front of the couch.

"Hey Coach, it's Skylar, Scott, and Stiles." Scott said. They sat down on either side of him while I sat on the glass coffee table in front of him. Stiles waved his hand in front of Finstock's face. I had to bite my lip because this was starting to get really amusing for me. Coach was acting like he was catatonic patient that had to have everything done for him, but in reality all he had was an arrow go through his stomach.

"Coach you're in rehab you didn't have a lobotomy." Stiles said. I put my hand up to my mouth to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across my face. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to.

"Coach?" Scott asked. That's when I glanced around and looked down at the table to see a game of checkers behind me. I studied it for a few moments and realized that there was a move the person could make to win the game for the person.

"Hmm." I muttered as I went to go for one of the pieces.

"Don't you touch it Hudson. I've had nurse Gonzalez by the balls for the last three moves and she knows it." Finstock said. I jumped slightly as Finstock sat up. I frowned at him and pulled my hand back away from the board and looked at him expectantly.

"Let it go. You're checking out of this place now." Stiles said as coach shhhed him.

"Not a chance." Finstock said. We stared at him taken aback.

"Why not? We know you're fine." I said. He shushed me. Stiles, Scott, and I looked at each other confused. Coach looked around to see if there was anyone near us listening to us talk. I stared at me him confused before glancing at Scott who just shrugged at me.

"I have a debilitating disease. It's called "I'm not going to take another arrow to my stomach-phobia". Look it up." He said. I shrugged. He had a valid point. The last time he had been out in the real world was when the Nogitsune was running around and he had set a trap out in the woods while the girls' soccer team and the boys' lacrosse team were doing a run. Well, it ended with Coach getting an arrow through the stomach when he ran into a trip wire that had been planted.

"Nobody's shooting arrows at anyone, okay? We just need you to coach the charity game." Scott said. I just nodded.

"Charity? Not a chance." He laughed. I deadpanned. How could he just act like that towards a charity game?

"How exactly have you been able to stay here all this time?" I asked confused.

"I, uh…I have relapses. It's serious. I've had seven of them." He said. Scott sat there for a moment calculating how many times that was within the time he had been in here.

"So once a month?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you see, uh, every time they get ready to discharge me, I relapse." He said as he clicked his tongue. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"No one's noticed that pattern?" Stiles asked.

"I have phenomenal health insurance so why don't you guys get the hell out of here. I hate charity games. They're meaningless." Coach said.

"I don't think the charities would agree." Stiles muttered.

"What's it for this year?" Coach asked.

"Cancer." I said.

"For or against?" Coach asked. I licked my lips staring at coach with this expression that was begging me to ask him if he was stupid or just plain challenged in the head. I personally thought maybe he had taken to many checks to the head in lacrosse.

"Against, coach. Deeply against." Stiles said. I just shook my head and rubbed my forehead with my fingers slightly.

"Yeah, okay, well, I'm deeply not interested." Coach said.

"We need you." I said.

"I will never coach there again." He said.

"That's okay cause we don't need you to coach." Stiles said.

"We need you to forfeit." Scott said. That's when he looked at all three of us and I smiled at him.

"Fine." He muttered.

"If that's all I have to do." He said. I smiled and looked at the boys nodding my head. I got up and then after Scott and Stiles talked a little bit more to the Coach before we all crawled back into the jeep. The boys took me home and promised to see me at the game later on tonight. I sighed as I stood in front of my mirror at home looking at the uniform I hadn't worn since last year. I pulled my hair up and made sure I had everything with me as I pulled on my yoga pants and t-shirt over my sports bra.

"Ready?" Max asked as he stood in the door. I nodded.

"Be ready the Beast might make an appearance." I said. He nodded.

"Luna and I will be ready. Mom is at work so she won't see or freak out or anything. Dad is here making sure the twins will be safe. They're being forced to stay home." He promised. I nodded. I took a deep breath and then grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I followed Max downstairs grabbing my lacrosse stick that was sitting by the door.

"Have a good game!" Dad called.

"Thanks." I muttered hoping that it would be a good game and everything would be okay. Max glanced over at me as he pulled the front door open and nodded to me to lets get going. I followed him outside and we got into his car and made our way to school. It was quiet ride and when we got into the parking lot he shut the car off and we sat there in silence not saying a word to each other.

"I swear to god if you get yourself killed tonight playing the hero I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you again for being stupid." He threatened. I nodded.

"I won't be stupid." I promised.

"You better fucking not." He muttered as we both got out of the car. I headed inside while he headed to the sands. I changed in the girls' locker room with Kira before we made it to one of the empty science rooms where Mason, Liam, Stiles, Malia, and Scott were already there waiting for us.

"Mason you know your part." Scott said as I settled down onto one of the desks were placed in the room.

"Corey and I break into the Devenford bus and search their shoes." Mason said.

"I take out the TV vans." Malia said.

"Right before the whistle Coach forfeits the game." Stiles said. I nodded.

"The rest of us are looking for a size 10 with a bloody sole." I said.

"Just out of curiosity. What if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing? I mean, I hate to bring up bad memories but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him." Malia asked. An involuntary shiver went up my spine sending the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up. That night still haunted me sometimes.

"No he's not." Kira said. I glanced at her with raised eyebrows and then looked at Scott with a small smirk on my face and he rolled his eyes at me.

"She's right." Scott said before pulling up his shirt. The last time I had seen his chest there were claw marks from when Liam had claws Scott to bits and pieces because Theo had egged him to do so, but now when he pulled his shirt up there was nothing but smooth skin.

"It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House. I healed, when we were all together again, when we were a pack." Scott said. Corny but probably true.

"The beast doesn't have a pack." Liam said.

"Not like we do." I smiled.

"We can do this guys. No one dies tonight." Scott said. I nodded and then glanced outside between the slates in the blinds to stare onto the field which we had a view from.

"Let's do this." I muttered hopping off the desk I was sitting on top of. The rest of them nodded and we headed out towards the field. We sat down on the bench all four of us and then that's when Stiles went over to Coach to talk to him about forfeiting the game. I was sitting next to Scott listening in on the conversation until Coach blew the whistle.

"What?!" I squeaked as I stood up looking at Scott. His eyes were wide as Stiles came back over to us. I swallowed nervously as I grabbed my helmet and stick before taking the field.

"It's fine right?" I asked Scott a little scared. I caught Max's nervous eyes from the stands looking at me really confused because I had filled him in on what was going to happen tonight when the game got forfeited.

"It's fine. Malia is taking out the vans still." Scott said.

"And we get an hour and a half to try to find someone with blood on their shoes." Liam said.

"One out of 400 people here." I muttered. We took our positions on the field and once the whistle blew, Devenford got the ball and after a few plays we scored. It was Kira who scored and I ran up to Scott and Stiles. I noticed on the last two plays we did she was checking some of the guys mighty hard for normal Kira.

"Is she playing a tad hard or is it me?" I asked looking at the guy on the ground by our feet. We then looked behind us to see three more guys on the ground from where Kira had just put them. I winced slightly. I looked at her to see her eyes flashing and I looked at them with wide eyes.

"No never mind, that's no longer a question. She is." I muttered to them both.

"We might have a problem." Scott said.

"A big one or a small one? Cause we really seem to be having too many problems right now as it is." I muttered. Scott just gave me this look and I shrugged. We moved back into position before the whistle was blown again. I sighed I watched Kira knock player after player off their feet till the ref finally blew a whistle on her. I watched as Scott ran over to her before she ran off. That's when we reset and when the whistle blew Brett had the ball for Devenford and ran. He checked Kira hard and she fell to her feet and the whistle blew.

"Not so tough are you?" Brett asked. She stood on her feet and before I could yell or do anything she slammed Brett so hard with her stick his helmet flew off. My eyes went wide as I glanced over at Scott.

"This was the back-up plan wasn't?" I asked as I ran over to Brett with Scott. He nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked Brett as Scott thanked him. Brett nodded a little bit starry eyed. I watched as Scott went after her but then just stopped suddenly. I watched as another girl ran after Kira and went inside.

"Everything okay?" I asked Scott. He just shrugged.

"I don't know." He said honestly. I just looked on after Kira walked off the field. We kept playing and it was us getting scored on point after point.

"Hudson you start!" Finstock yelled at me. I groaned quietly and then went to starting position against one of the boys from the field as Scott ran off the field after talking to Finstock. I took starter and then I grabbed the ball when the whistle blew flowing by guys like they were leaves in the wind. I actually rolled over one's back and I scored. I heard the crowd cheer as I ran back over to Beacon Hills side and Stiles and Liam looked at me. They were both just staring at me like I had just grown another head in the last thirty seconds I had just managed to get us another point on the score board.

"I'm not losing this game." I muttered. That's when we started another but it was halfway through when we got called for time-out. I just stayed out on the field. I waited for a moment before the whistle blew again. Liam and Stiles both came over to me and we looked the TV vans.

"Did Malia get done already?" I asked not seeing her on any of the vans cutting the wires at the top to get them to stop broadcasting a signal out.

"I don't know." Stiles said.

"Then if she hasn't we'll get her more time." Liam said. I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I was doing all the work so far so someone better step up in this little game we had or we weren't going to be giving her any time.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Stiles asked. Well, he just voiced my opinion on the matter.

"We'll even up the score." Liam said.

"I'm the only one besides Kira who's managed to score. We're down three points Liam." I muttered.

"Once again how the hell are we going to do that?" Stiles asked. I glared at him.

"Really? I am right here. I can work miracles now and then you know." I muttered.

"Just get either me or Sky the ball." Liam said. We put our helmets back on before taking our positions again. We managed to score a goal and I saw Stiles sneak off the field while everyone was hyped about the goal Liam scored. We set back up for another play with Liam in front. I was off to his right and when the whistle blew he started to run.

"Cover me." He muttered.

"Got it." I said. I slammed a guy to the ground who tried to go at him while he dodged another guy before he put the ball straight into the net. I chuckled and smiled at him. He ran over to me and gave me a high five. We looked at the score board to see it was now 4 to 5. We just needed one more to get it even. That's when the ref blew his whistle again and yelled set. Liam let me take front and center this time. We were going to switch off and on. I heard the whistle blow and I faked right and then ran left while grabbing the ball. I ran sliding between people as they slammed into each other and then I wound back and threw the ball. It went straight in and I heard the bleachers start screaming. The score was tied now. I looked at Brett with a smile on his face.

"Do we still suck?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head from behind his mask as I ran back to Liam's spot while he took starter. I heard the ref blow his whistle.

"That's overtime!" He called. I laughed and Liam smiled over at me. I went over to him and right when I reached him I heard a feedback screech and I pulled off my helmet and glanced towards the vans. Liam and I glanced at each other nervously.

"That's not good." I muttered. Liam took off his helmet and that's when he and I both heard it. We heard a roar.

"No!" I screamed. That's when Liam took off running. Oh, so instead of me running off to play hero tonight it was going to be Liam...and that wasn't a good idea. At least I was an alpha. Liam didn't have the strength backing him up like I had, or the years of experience either. I groaned and growled after him.

"Liam don't!" I screamed running after him. I heard Stiles yelling at him to. Stiles grabbed me around the jersey.

"I'm not going to let him carve himself into pieces." I yelled at Stiles as I yanked out of his grip. I went to run for Liam but he was already flying through the air claws out with the Beast flying at him to.

"Shit." I said.


	25. Chapter 25

I then looked at the bleachers. The people were still there sitting there like stupid little ducks waiting for some animal to come and get them. Max was running down the bleachers yelling at people to run and get inside the school. When they actually heard the growl is when they took him seriously.

"Run!" I screamed. People started to into the school and after I saw Liam go down from the Beast I ran over to him with Hayden and Stiles. We quickly pulled him to his feet and I glanced at his wounds. He had a huge claw slash running the length of his torso. I shook my head. He had to play the little hero tonight, didn't he? Oh lord and Scott was somewhere in the school with Kira trying to work on that.

"We have to get him inside." I said. They nodded and wrapped each one of his arms around their shoulders while I led them inside the school, to a room that seemed good. We heard a roar that made me stop in cold blood and people screaming came running at us. I glanced around and noticed a hallway that people weren't coming down, so I was assuming for the time being it was a safe way to go.

"This way." I said quickly running down the hallway. I yanked open a door that led to a bio room and when we got there I pushed all the stuff off the desk and they put Liam up on the table. We looked at the wound. His jersey was soaked in blood and he was panting in pain. I looked around the room to see if there was anything in there to help and there was nothing. We were in a damn science room and there was nothing in here to help us.

"Liam." Hayden said worried.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." He groaned in pain. I stared at him with narrowed eyes, rolling them as took in the wounds.

"No you're not!" I snapped. I carefully pulled away his uniform from the cuts making both Stiles and Hayden gasp and gag slightly. Okay, so there would times were I would be grossed out about this kind of stuff and there were times where I kicked into survival mode and my mom's teachings would take over. I pulled off my jersey and my shoulder pads throwing them to the ground.

"What? Is it bad?" Liam asked trying to look down. I pushed his head down gently and put my jersey, which I balled up first, under his head and he glanced at me. I kept a neutral face as Hayden and Stiles answered his question.

"No." Hayden said.

"Very." Stiles said at the same time.

"Yes." I said echoing the both of them. We all looked up at each other.

"Okay, okay. What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Hayden asked. I took a deep breath and glanced at Stiles before he looked at her.

"I usually pass out and I think I still might do that." Stiles said.

"And then that's when I slap him back awake but back to topic we find a way to start the healing process. Usually the pain does it but I mean he's probably in a lot of pain already…" I muttered quickly while glancing up at Stiles. That's when I pulled back a piece of shredded uniform and I saw Stiles's eyes flutter. I slapped him across the face as Hayden yelled his name. He stood back up straight and I just rolled my eyes. This boy I swear. He had seen some sick stuff and he wanted to get queasy on me tonight of all nights.

"Okay, okay. I'm back." He said holding his cheek. I just rolled my eyes and sighed exasperated at him.

"Adding a little more pain could help take it away." Stiles said.

"That doesn't make sense!" I said as Liam sat up slightly groaning in pain.

"Take away his pain." Hayden muttered to herself and then she kissed him. I stepped back away from the table glancing at Stiles. He shrugged and then smiled at me.

"Don't even think about it. You didn't hit your head that hard." I muttered. He grinned at me sheepishly, knowing that I was referring to him slamming his head against the bleachers as he tried to check shoes of the people sitting down. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek as they pulled back from one another. Stiles gave me a smile as I shook my head smiling putting a hand to my lips chuckling. She smiled at us as Liam's breathing even out and he laid back down on the desk. I relaxed somewhat as I heard his heartbeat even out slightly towards a more stable pattern. He was going to just have to sit here and wait for it to heal before he could do anything.

"Next time I'll kiss him." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Stiles.

"I gotta find Scott." I said.

"No!" Stiles and Liam both said. I looked at both of them like they were delusional.

"You're fine now I gotta make sure he is!" I snapped. That's when I looked at Hayden and Liam.

"I'll be okay." I smiled at him…at them. That's when I turned to face Stiles. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him holding me to him. He was shocked to say the least. I pulled back and looked at Stiles.

"I'll be fine." I murmured hearing his heart beating out of his chest. I went to turn to go out the door but he grabbed me again and pulled me closer again and kissed me fiercely. When he pulled back I looked up at him.

"I love you." He whispered as he stroked his thumb over my cheek.

"Love you too Stiles." I whispered before pulling away from him and running out the door. I was running through the hallways when Scott flew in front of me and slammed into the wall beneath a window. I glanced down at him as he looked up at me. I helped him up smiling at him.

"Fancy meeting you." I said as I turned to see the beast at the top of the stairs. Scott growled and I roared at it. It went up the other set of stairs going back upstairs and we ran after it and I for one was confused. We were in the upper hallway when it turned and back handed me into the lockers making a nice dent in them. I slid to the ground groaning. It swiped at Scott before running again. I got to my feet quickly as Scott started after it again. We were chasing it when it went outside. I growled and went to jump down after it when Scott grabbed me.

"Back downstairs." He said. I nodded and together we ran back down the stairs into a huge crowd of people running and we heard a roar. We glanced at each other and I tucked a strand of hair that had escaped out of my pony-tail behind my ear. A girl had fallen and turned around to face the door. Why do people do that like they're in a horror movie? Scott and I grabbed each one of her arms and lifted her up.

"Let's go." I said. We carried her to the nearest classroom. We slammed the door shut behind us and he braced himself in the doorway while I grabbed the door knob. I knew that wasn't going to stop it but I mean one could hope. It started to bang the door inwards towards us. I growled through my teeth and then looked at the girl motioning for her to leave.

"Oh so it wasn't going to be smart and just yank it open by the door handle. That would be too smart of course not, Sky." I whispered to myself.

"Go out the window!" Scott yelled at the girl. She nodded and scrambled out the window as I moved to brace myself in front of Scott. It smashed at the door again breaking the little window above the door. Glass poured down on Scott and I. He covered my head with his arm while he covered his face by looking down. I watched as the girl got out the window and I let out a sigh of relief until a huge arm burst through the door stabbing both me and Scott to the door. I let out a blood-curling scream before we were both jerked backwards into the hallway. When it pulled us into the hallway it threw us down the hallway. I groaned as I rolled staring at the ceiling. I was gasping for breath which wasn't coming easily. I felt like I only had half of my breathing and then I shifted and realized I did. The claws through my torso had done something to a lung and I couldn't even get a full breath of air out.

"Sky get up!" Scott yelled. He yanked me up by underneath my arms as I tried to get air. I thought one of the claws punctured a lung but thirty seconds later I could breathe. Got to love the healing. Scott and I both turned and ran. I followed him blindly around the corners. We got to the library and we both were bloody and tired. My breathing sounded water and he glanced over at me concerned when he heard all the fluid in my lungs. We backed up and noticed people were in the library hiding.

"Scott." I whispered quietly. The people started looking as us as Scott and I did a 360 realizing how many people were in here. We heard the beast roar as Scott looked at the people.

"Go upstairs." Scott and I whispered quickly. They didn't wait another second as they all scrambled upstairs. Scott and I looked at each other and nodded. I put my claws out and I took a step back as it slammed through the door.

"Get its scent." He said. I nodded quickly. We heard another roar and then footsteps getting closer. Then it got quiet before the Beast pushed the doors open and roared at us. Scott and I went full wolf roaring back at it. I ran at it and started swiping at it. Left, right, left, right. It blocked me swipe for swing before knocked me off my feet. I groaned as my head cracked against the floor sending stars through my vision as I rolled to my stomach as I started to army crawl away from him. It sunk it's claws into my back and I let out a scream. Well, there went any healing I had done in the last five minutes to my internal organs. It yanked me back before throwing me at Scott.

I landed with a heavy thud by him as it started to knock him around the library. I glanced up at Scott when he landed on a table making it collapse. I crawled onto my hands and knees as Scott got up and went at him before he went flying behind me. I let out a roar before running at him. It swiped it's claws at me, sending wounds across my already pretty badly chest and stomach. I groaned and sank my claws into the stomach which I just think just pissed it off more because it slammed me in the jaw sending back onto the platform above Scott making me tumble backwards till I hit the wall.

I glanced up as it came closer to both of us and I managed to get to my feet again as did Scott. It was a few seconds later that I saw Liam appear behind the beast and when the beast looked back Liam slammed him right in the jaw. I ducked down when I heard a shotgun pump, and I scrambled over to Scott. Then I heard the shotgun firing off rounds. Scott and I both jumped over the banister at the stairs. Braeden was still firing off rounds while I covered my head. I didn't count how many but it took a few before the beast went out the window of the library. Malia ran over to us and both her and Liam helped us both up and over to Braeden.

"You two didn't seriously think you had a chance against that thing, did you?" Braeden asked. We shook our heads.

"No," Scott said.

"But we got its scent." Scott said. I nodded.

"Let's go find the scent." I muttered. Liam and Scott both nodded and we headed outside the school with Liam yelling at us we were both hurt. We both ran to the parking lot sniffing cars. I got to a black car and looked at Scott nodding. He yanked the trunk up as Liam joined us. I picked up the sneaker that was in the back to see it had blood on the bottom of it. We glanced at each other as I closed the trunk.

"Sky? Scott? What are you doing to my car?" Mason asked. I glanced up with wide eyes.

"It's you." Scott said. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"What?" Mason asked confused. Scott and I glanced at each other before we glanced at Liam who was staring at the sneaker with the bloody bottom before looking at both of us and then Mason.

"Liam, what's he talking about? Liam?" Mason asked when Liam didn't answer. That's when I saw someone come out from the side and saw Corey appear.

"Corey wait!" Scott said as he grabbed Mason. That's when he disappeared with Mason in tow and Scott and I lunged after them both but they weren't there. Scott, Liam, and I stood there looking around and when I coughed I sprayed blood out of my mouth. I coughed again covering my mouth as my eyes went wide. I stared at the blood splattered on my hands in little droplets confused and scared.

"Sky!" Liam said seeing what had happened as things started to get hazy and dark. He stared at me scared.

"Skylar!" Scott yelled out but it was too late. I was already falling to my knees as the world went black, my eyes rolling back into my head.

* * *

I woke up at home in my bed. I groaned as I blinked trying to get everything into focus. Things were hazy for a minute before clearing up. The only thing I realized was Stiles was sitting right beside me again in my spinning chair asleep. I chuckled quietly amused and yawned. I needed to get him up, realizing that it was the next day already from what had happened at the school. I sighed realizing all the damage that had probably been done and realized we needed to find Mason ASAP.

"Stiles!" I said. He jerked up.

"Someone dying?!" He asked quickly. I stared at him, blinking a few times. I shook my head and sighed.

"You're an idiot." I muttered. He scrambled over to me and looked me over as he sat down beside me.

"You feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and tried to sit up only to end up hissing in pain. I leaned back down bearing my teeth at the ceiling as a wave of pain went shooting down through my chest.

"Be careful not all of the wounds have healed yet." He murmured. I glanced down to see I was in new clothes and under those clothes I could feel the cloth of bandages. I moved carefully to pull the collar away from my neck to see I was wrapped up tight from the top of my breasts to my belly button. The beast had done a number on me for sure.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. You had lost more blood than Scott did we come to find out actually." He said. I nodded, remembering the terrified look going across Liam's face as I went to my knees, and the panicked look on Scott's face as I fell down to. They were both terrified about what was wrong with me.

"Liam thought you were dying. He said you coughed or something and sprayed out a whole bunch of blood. Scott and your dad think that when you got stabbed through the door you got blood in your lungs. Scott told me he had to physically pull you up because you were having a hard time breathing. I think he said that you muttered about something of the beast hitting you with a claw in the lung making it collapse. That's where they think the blood came from and your body was just trying to get it out of the air cavities. I think when they brought you home your mom actually did something to help get the blood out cause she had some blood from you on her when she left the room." He said. I chuckled and went to sit up again with Stiles's help. He carefully helped me lean back into my pillows.

"So have I healed? Have I not?" I asked.

"It's coming along but not all the way. They were really deep." He murmured. I nodded and carefully undid the buttons on my shirt as Stiles started to get all red in the face and flustered. I stared up at him confused.

"Really? After everything we've been through and you get flustered over this." I teased.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. I just chuckled and spread my shirt open as he glanced down at the bandages. I raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me.

"Aren't you going to check Doctor Stilinski?" I teased. He rolled his eyes but nodded his head yes. He moved me carefully checking for wet spots and to see if any red spots were visible.

"Looks like you're good Ms. Hudson." He said. I laughed at him and leaned my head back against the pillows leaving my shirt exactly how it was.

"You're not going to button it back up?" He asked.

"It's not like I'm like half naked. I have bandages over my boobs, come on now Stiles." I said. He turned red again in the face and I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. That's when Stiles leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead lightly. My eyes went up to his lips and I felt my forehead crinkle in surprise under his lips. He chuckled slightly.

"So did you tell her yet?" Max asked walking in on us. Stiles pulled back away from me and glanced at Max and shook his head and gave him a cut it out signal. I narrowed my eyes at him as I sat up straighter grinding my teeth the whole time which made Max wince. I cut my eyes at Stiles before shooting a look over to Max tilting my head to the side.

"Tell me what?" I muttered painfully. Max winced.

"Thanks Max, for the you know, the solid help. I was going to wait till she was stronger." Stiles said. I bared my teeth at both of the letting a growl rip from between them. They both looked at me immediately. Well, I knew how to get both of their attentions now; just growl at them.

"Tell me fucking what?" I growled.

"The Desert wolf may want to kill me." Stiles said. My eyes bugged out of my head as I struggled to sit up straighter, which probably sent my face into a blanch white shade because Max made a move to help me but stopped when I glared at him.

"She wants to WHAT?" I demanded. Stiles glared at Max.

"I told you not to say anything to her yet." Stiles muttered.

"Well shit okay. Let's play some games kiddies. She comes within a fifty-foot radius of you and I gut her like a fish." I growled. Stiles blinked a few times before licking his lips and staring at Max in a 'I told you so' type of way. Max shrugged.

"Calm down alpha damn." Max said. I threw my covers off me and stood up sending a wave of pain rippling through me again. I let out a strangled moan before standing up straight. I heard Stiles start to protest of me even moving.

"Say that one more damn time and I'll show you alpha." I roared. He took a step back as I wrapped an arm around my waist tightly taking a deep breath.

"You need to stay in bed." Stiles said quickly appearing by my side.

"No we need to go to Scott's and see how he's doing." I muttered as I glanced up at him through my eyelashes. I knew that would get Stiles to do anything I wanted even if he knew it was hurting me. I was panting through my teeth.

"Skylar." Stiles groaned. I walked, well limped, to my closet. I pulled off my clothes and I heard Max groan in disgust while Stiles coughed uncomfortably. I pulled a tank-top on with a bra, as well as I could, and then a sweatshirt with yoga pants. The yoga pants were probably the most difficult thing in my life at that moment because I'm pretty sure that when I bent over slightly to pull them up I reopened something because I felt dampness on my stomach. Thank god I already had something on my top of Stiles would've duct taped me to the bed if he saw the blood through the bandages.

"Let's go." I said.

"Sky…" Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Stiles and put my hands on his shoulders. Oh, there went another wave of pain through me.

"This is me we're talking about. When have I ever taken it easy?" I asked. He shrugged frowning.

"Never but you need to." He murmured. I heard Max groan and walk away. I just smiled up at him and he pressed his lips against my forehead again as I flushed red. His hands were on my hips and holding me to him. My hands had slid from his shoulders down to his chest so they rested in the center. He leaned his head on my forehead after pulling his lips away.

"I was so…so afraid when Liam told me what happened." He said. I glanced up at him and realized he had his eyes closed.

"Stiles." I murmured.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me. I thought I had lost my best-friend…I thought I…" He trailed off. This was the reason why Stiles and I had never gotten together almost in the first place. We were terrified of voicing our emotions in fear of being hurt after so many times in middle school with other people.

"You thought what?" I asked.

"I was going to lose you. I can't lose you ever. Ever. God. I love you." He said. I looked up at him shocked. His eyes were open now and he was staring down at me.

"I-" I stuttered out. I didn't know what the hell to say.

"I don't care if you don't say it back. I needed you to know though." He murmured before kissing me. I wrapped one arm around his neck pulling me up to his height as best as I could manage even with the pain going through me. His arms wrapped fully around my waist and back. When I pulled back for a split second I was breathing heavy.

"I do love you back you know." I whispered. He nodded against my head before going in for another kiss. We stood there in my room for what felt like an eternity before pulling back. In reality it was only five minutes.

"Let's go to Scott's." He said. I nodded. He helped me down the stairs and into his jeep and we headed for Scott's.


	26. Chapter 26

When we got there we assembled everyone in the kitchen while Scott was still upstairs. Liam glanced at me. He looked me over and knew automatically I was still hurting because of how I was dressed. It wasn't normal for me to walk into anywhere with just a sweat-shirt and yoga pants on with flip flops. It was my 'I'm hurt' look because it didn't take much effort to put on these clothes.

"How you feeling?" He asked as I sat down at the island.

"Painful but alive. Should be healed in a few hours or so." I murmured.

"You're not healed yet?" Scott asked coming up behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me causing me to jump and everyone to laugh. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Trust me Scott, it was annoying to me to know that I hadn't healed yet, either.

"No." I murmured. I spun on the stool facing Scott. I pulled my sweatshirt and tank to show the lower part of my abdomen hadn't healed yet. On the way here the wounds that were at the very bottom of my breast had healed but now it was where the others went across my stomach. He nodded looking at the bandages. I saw the unmistakable look of guilt flash across his face and I kicked him in the knee. HE glanced up at me and I gave him a smile.

"Don't you dare feel that way." I said. He sighed but nodded. I just smiled at him and kicked him again in the knee for good reference. He shook his head at me, a smile pulling up at the corner of his lips.

"It'll be finished in a few hours." Scott said as he looked at them as I pulled the bandages up to show him how they were in healing. I nodded and looked at Liam with a knowing look and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway!" Stiles said. I looked over at him with a glare and turned around.

"We have an APB on Mason." Stiles said. I nodded.

"For a 5'8" 16-year old?" Kira asked.

"I recommended nine-foot tall rampaging werewolf." Stiles said.

"That's mean. He wouldn't be the Beast right now. He'd be Mason." I said. Stiles just rolled his eyes at me and I smirked at him.

"It could still not be him." Liam said.

"You are seriously deluding yourself aren't you?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged and glanced down at his hands that were on the island. I sighed. I knew he was feeling some sort of way about this.

"But, Hayden's at the school looking." Liam said.

"I can keep checking the woods." Malia said.

"Sky's and my mom can check all the hospitals in the county. We can find him." Scott muttered.

"What happens then?" Liam asked. I shrugged and them smiled at him.

"We figure out how to save him from himself. Duh. That's our motto." I said giving Liam a nudge. He looked at Scott and then Scott nodded if confirmation that we were gonna try to figure out how to save Mason from the Beast taking him over. Then Scott looked at me with a serious look, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"You need therapy." Scott said.

"Not the first to tell me that Scotty. You and Stiles told me that all through middle school…along with Lydia. I mean I thought we had established this a long time ago, guys." I smiled. Lydia nodded.

"So where else could we look?" Lydia asked.

"Let's ask Corey." Scott said. I smirked as Scott grabbed thin air only to come up with grabbing a shirt which made Liam jump back startled. I smirked because I smelled Corey to when we walked in but wasn't going to make it apparent until Scott was ready.

"Wait, wait. It's not my fault. They took him and I couldn't do anything." Corey pleaded as everyone jumped back from the table except me. I got up off the stool and walked over to them. I heard Stiles suck in a breath as I got up to walk. It wasn't as bad as this morning and I could handle the pain now. It didn't send me into waves of pain. I saw Liam glance over at Stiles with an eyebrow raised up as I walked over to Corey. I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell did he mean Mason was taken?

"Who took him?" I demanded. He glanced at me.

"The Dread Doctors." Corey said and I let out a growl. They both glanced at me taken in surprise that I growled.

"These guys again. I thought they were gone." I muttered.

* * *

I was at school walking down the hallway. I saw Scott and Liam walking by with a purpose. What were those two idiots up to? I did a full 180 and turned around and ran to catch up with them since they were both walking fast and I had tiny legs. Liam glanced back at the sound of running.

"It's just Sky." Scott said before he turned and looked at me. I smiled at him with a slight smirk. I gave him a two finger salute.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Something stupid." Liam said. I glanced at him confused before glancing over at Scott. Stupid wasn't really Scott's style. It was Stiles's and I style. Then that's when Scott usually came in and talked us out of the stupid idea.

"It's not stupid. We're desperate." Scott said. I eyed him nervously. I didn't like to hear that we were desperate at all. I didn't like desperate. I didn't do desperate either.

"How desperate?" I asked confused as we walked to the boys' locker room.

"Incredibly desperate." Scott said looking at me as he swung the door open. I looked into the locker room to see Theo and Tracy. I looked at Scott with my teeth set together almost grinding on each other.

"We're never that desperate." I said.

"Thank you." Liam said. Liam and Scott walked in. They both looked at me and I growled in the back of my throat lowly. A slow nervous twitching set in my hands ready to flick my claws out and run them down both of their faces.

"Stay at the door." Scott murmured. I nodded and closed the door behind me as I walked in and leaned against it. I bit the inside of my mouth glaring at Theo and Tracy. I didn't even want to be in the same vicinity with them let alone the same small enclosed space with them.

"I told you we'd end up on the same side." Theo said.

"No we're not." I muttered.

"How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we're not." Liam said. I nodded. Theo just chuckled at Liam and I growled lowly at him.

"I love this kid." Theo said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't." Tracy said.

"Well no one loves you either so." I smirked. She growled at me and I bared my teeth. Scott cut me a look and I looked down at the ground and made a line with my toe on the floor. I wasn't going to cross my imaginary line unless absolutely necessary.

"We know you're not on our side Theo. You said you wanted to help with Lydia, but you left Eichen with something else, didn't you?" Scott asked. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against the lockers.

"You mean the mask?" Theo asked.

"Wait, what mask?" I asked.

"Are you worried about that?" Theo asked.

"Did you put it on?" Scott asked. Then that's when I glanced at Theo and Scott and started to tap my foot against the floor impatiently. That's when Tracy glanced at Theo and Scott looked at Tracy.

"Who did you see?" Scott asked.

"It's not Mason." Theo said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that mean? It's not him?" Liam asked. I shook my head and growled quietly from my spot on the wall as I slid down it so that my butt was resting on my heels impatiently. Being so far away from those two while Theo and Tracy were here set my nerves on edge.

"It probably means he's a lost cause." Tracy sneered. I growled at her. She sneered at me from her spot behind Theo. Damn my imaginary line.

"We all want the same thing. We want Mason back." Theo said.

"We want him alive not dead. There's a difference Theo." I hissed.

"Well I'm open to compromise." Theo smirked. I rolled my eyes and he looked at Scott.

"Do you still have the map with the telluric currents on it? Bring it to the operating theater in two hours." Theo said. Scott looked at Theo and nodded. He then looked at me and I yanked the door open almost breaking the glass against the lockers as I went. Scott and Liam came out after me.

"How desperate are we?" Liam asked.

"Incredibly." Scott muttered. I shook my head.

"Still don't think we're that desperate honestly." I muttered to them both as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

* * *

I looked at them both as we walked through the tunnels. I still hated this place. I had goosebumps running up and down my arms and I was trailing behind Liam and Scott. Liam kept glancing back at me every minute or so to make sure I was probably still here behind them.

"You didn't have to come you know that right?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, but if he decides to try something you guys are going to need all the help you can get if he brings his pack of misfits." I muttered. Scott just glanced at me.

"You really hate him and really don't trust him, do you?" He asked. I just looked him at him through my eyelashes with a tense look.

"I haven't since the moment he supposedly came back." I muttered. He nodded and we turned and then stopped at a wall. When he did something to the wall it popped open to reveal a door and he pushed it open to reveal an operating theater which freaked me out. He turned and motioned for us to follow him. He led us to a tube that was the size of something you could fit a very large specimen into.

"They called him Der Soldat." Theo said as we walked up behind him. Oh great we had German things now to worry about on top of everything else.

"German for 'The Solider'." I said. Theo turned and looked at me as I walked up besides Scott nodding his head.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure he fought in World War II." Theo explained. I nodded and then started to piece together the information he wasn't putting forward. I just looked at him through narrowed eyes and I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes.

"He was a Nazi." I muttered.

"And an Alpha werewolf." Theo said nodding.

"Well this is getting slightly more interesting." I muttered to myself as I put my hands into my pockets.

"The Dread Doctors were using him to prolong their lives. They've been doing it for decades. Actually, probably longer." Theo explained. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. That was gross. Who wanted to live forever? I mean it must get boring honestly living through all the years and never changing.

"How old are these guys?" Liam asked.

"Who knows. But wherever they go, he goes, too." Theo said.

"So how do we find him?" Liam asked.

"The map of the currents." I muttered. Theo nodded and Scott pulled it out.

"Keeping him alive requires a pretty unique set of conditions. There's got to be a power source and it has to be underground…" Theo said.

"And on a telluric current." Scott finished as he unfurled the map. Theo glanced down at it as he was handed it.

"Looks like we're going for a hike." Theo said. Wonderful.

* * *

We were walking through the woods and it was night time. We were actually on a trail but I didn't really mind it. It was just a little creepy knowing that Theo was leading us somewhere we didn't know. I felt like we were walking straight into a trap but I really didn't want to say that to anyone right now cause Theo was leading the little hiking party.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"I thought we were looking for him?" Theo asked. I glanced up at Scott confused. He glanced at me nervously before looking before looking at Theo.

"You know who I'm talking about." Scott said as he glanced at me.

"Deucalion?" Theo asked which sent me balking.

"You shouldn't trust him." Scott said as Liam saw me stop short. He ran back to me as Scott looked back. That name sent panic racing through my blood stream which had me looking around in the shadows.

"Hey come on he's not here." Liam murmured as Scott and Theo continued on ahead. I looked at Liam and shook my head.

"You don't know that." I murmured. Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me back to the other two when he paused for a moment. I was about to literally start dragging my heels in the dirt but he muttered something that made me stop and think for a moment because this wasn't about me it was about Mason right now.

"We're close." Liam murmured. Scott and Theo stopped and glanced back at us. Scott took in Liam's hand enclosed around my wrist and guessed why he had to do that.

"You got his scent?" Scott asked. He nodded.

"Which way?" Theo asked. When Liam didn't answer right away I knew why. He still didn't trust Theo, which I didn't blame him for. Theo was still sketchy and he has still done so much wrong to us in the past.

"You think you're going to leave me behind?" Theo asked. I shrugged.

"It would be ideal." I muttered.

"He wants to kill him." Liam insisted.

"I just want his power. You want fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason? Go fight Parrish." Theo said.

"Who did you see when you put on the mask?" Liam insisted.

"I already told you. It wasn't Mason." Theo snapped.

"Who was it?" Liam demanded.

"I saw a man dying in the snow. He was impaled on a spear." Theo said as he glanced at Scott. Then he looked at me.

"…oh. The Maid of Gévaudan." I muttered. Liam and Scott both looked at me.

"It's a pike. Lydia told us the story." Scott said.

"Then you all know what it means. Time's running out. Where is he, Liam? What direction?" Theo asked. Liam glanced at me and then Scott. Scott only nodding at him. Liam hesitated for a few more seconds before nodding.

"This way." Liam said taking lead. He led us to a house covered in vines and old trees grown up around it. Liam reached for the door but both Scott and I grabbed him before he grabbed the door.

"Listen." We murmured. We heard a heartbeat and Liam yanked the door open and ran inside.


	27. Chapter 27

We followed closely behind him and went down a set of stairs a basement where there were lights on the stairs casting eerie glow over the basement. A shiver went down my back as we continued down the stairs. I was getting a really bad feeling about coming down here with Theo.

"Mason!?" Liam whispered. We rounded a corner to spot Mason on the floor. Liam ran to Mason who was resting against another huge tube. He seemed knocked out. I noticed that there was tube coming out the back of Mason's neck.

"It's connected to him." Scott muttered as Liam glanced back at the both of us. Scott bent down beside Liam looking at the thing poking out of Mason's neck.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Theo said.

"Liam, I can feel it. It's in my skull." Mason whimpered.

"Don't move." Liam said as the thing started to whir.

"Careful." Scott murmured to Mason.

"What are they doing to him?" I hissed at Theo. I whipped my head at him as my claws made a distinctive sound of coming out with a click. Scott looked over at me and looked down for a moment before glancing up at my face.

"I don't know." Theo said.

"Guys focus. Mason, we're going to get you out of here…Liam hold him still. Sky you too." Scott said. I nodded and walked over to Mason's side getting to my knees and holding his arms.

"Alright I'm going to try and pull it out." Scott warned. Mason nodded and let out a breathy okay.

"Let me know if it hurts." Scott said. That's when Scott wrapped his hand around the device and started to pull. Mason started to scream and I jumped slightly. He let go.

"It hurts. It definitely hurts." Mason panted. I bit my lip as I stared up at Scott and Liam with concerned. Scott had hardly moved it and Mason had screamed out in pain.

"I barely moved it." Scott murmured and I heard clinking behind me. I whipped around to see a Dread Doctor.

"They wanted us here." Theo muttered. That's when we turned round and spotted the last two. Well damn it. I growled lowly in the back of my throat.

"Liam, try to get that thing out of Mason's neck." Scott said. I heard ticking.

"Theo Raeken. Failure Theo Raeken." The surgeon said.

"I'm not a failure." Theo said.

"Not a complete failure. We learned from you." The surgeon said.

"They're baiting you." I muttered.

"Don't let it get to you cause that's what they want. We can't beat them." Scott muttered.

"The mark of a true failure, repeating the same mistake again and again." The surgeon said.

"We're taking Mason and then I'm taking what's mine." Theo said as he went wolf. I stepped back away from Theo as the Surgeon made his way closer.

"Let him go." Theo said.

"You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success." He said. That's when we heard a scream.

"Scott I can't get it out. I don't know what to do." Liam said. Scott went over to the pair while I stayed with Theo as much as a bad life decision that may turn out to be later on.

"But your failure taught us one thing. The banality of evil that you were would always be an ordinary evil." The Surgeon said.

"You think I'm ordinary?" Theo asked.

"You think he's ordinary evil?" I asked confused. In what world was Theo Raeken a ordinary evil? Obviously they hadn't met the kid and realized half of the shit he has done to me and my friends.

"We believed to resurrect the perfect killer we had to start with the perfect evil. From you we learned true evil comes by corrupting something truly good." The surgeon said.

"Not something." I hissed.

"Someone." Liam said. That's when I heard the clicking behind me and Theo turned around and pushed back the Dread Doctor behind me as the other two approached. I saw start to head in the direction of Scott and Liam and I kicked him back.

"Not today Satan." I muttered as Liam and Scott both joined the fight. I saw Liam tossed like a light bunny to the side along with Scott as I punched one in the mask two times. The one I was going against back handed me before shoving me off to the side. I heard Mason calling for Liam and trying to rip the thing out of his neck as I tried to get back to my feet. I was about to go at them but the fighting stop as everyone looked at Mason as he stood up yanking the thing from his neck.

"Transformation without frequency." The surgeon said as dark clouds circled around Mason.

"Mason!" Liam yelled as they stood up. Mason looked up at us with glowing blue eyes.

"That is not my name." He panted as the black clouds encircled him.

"Guys we need to leave." I whispered. That's when the Beast appeared from the clouds growling and I was freaking out.

"Shit." I muttered. That's when the Beast started to hack away at the Dread Doctors. Scott grabbed me and pulled me out of the way as him and Liam ducked down. He clawed one of them while he ripped the head off the other. I moved as close to the wall as possible as he hit Theo in the shoulder with one of his claws before making his way to the other Dread Doctor.

"Success." The Surgeon said as he got stabbed through the chest and dragged up the stairs outside with the Beast. Scott, Liam, and I scrambled up the stairs after him and outside. That's when I saw a flaming Parrish come out of nowhere and slam the Beast in the side of his head as Argent started to unload shotgun bullets into him. As the Beast went over a wooden bridge he transformed back into a guy.

"Le Bete de Gévaudan. I know your name. Do you remember mine?" Gerard said. The guy turned around as I walked over to see him clearer.

"Argent..." He said. Then his eyes locked with mine and narrowed.

"Sennett." He said before running off with Parrish running after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Scott asked as Liam and him both ran over to me.

"You've seen the Beast of Gévaudan. That was the man." Gerard said and then he looked at me.

"Sebastian Valet." Argent said. I nodded and then Gerard look at me.

"I thought you looked familiar." He murmured. I just stared at him as he walked over to me. He bent down to my height, and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I backed up slightly and ran into Scott. Those eyes were one pair of eyes I remember seeing the night I was shot up when I first transformed.

"You look a lot like your mother when she was younger." He muttered. I guess he didn't remember hunting me down that night. Or maybe I looked different in my wolf form than I did now. I do know that back then my eyes were a yellow, transforming to cobalt blue. Not the red of the alpha I was now.

"Cool. Why did he look at me like that?" I murmured coolly.

"The Sennett's were close friends of the Argents all through history. A past ancestor of yours probably helped Mary-jean kill him the first time." Gerard said.

"Great. I'm gonna die more painful now." I muttered. Then that's when I glanced over at the Dread Doctor that was on the ground. I walked over to him and poked him with the edge of my boot and he made a grab for my ankle causing me to jump about five feet off the air sending a shrill scream through the air.

"It's still alive!" I squealed backing up a few feet away from him.

"Let's take him to Deaton." Scott said.

"Are you insane?" I asked as Scott and Liam came over to us. They both glanced down at the Dread Doctor and then nodded at each other. I watched as the both took an arm and heaved him up to his feet.

"Come on let's go." Scott said as Liam and him both helped lead the Dread Doctor towards the animal clinic.

"This is a very bad idea." I called after them before running to catch up with them both.

* * *

When we reached the clinic I saw Stiles's jeep. I just stared at it before running to the door to hold it open for both of them and then we went to where Deaton and Stiles were standing. They both looked at the four of us strangely.

"He's still alive." Scott said.

"For the record I strongly suggested we didn't take him but you know they didn't listen to me." I said as I walked over to Stiles and Deaton. Stiles glanced at me and I shrugged at him. They helped get him onto the table in the room and I looked at him.

"Can we keep him alive?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure he technically is alive." Deaton muttered. I looked at Deaton confused and then glanced down confused. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?" Liam asked.

"I'm backing Liam on this. How many times has he tried to kill people we know or have attacked us outright?" I asked pointedly looking at Scott.

"Personally, I don't think we utilize torture nearly enough." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Also agree with this one to. Let's torture him." I smiled. That's when Liam glanced up and I glanced up at him confused.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. I looked at him confused until I heard it.

"Come to me." Sebastian said. My eyes widened. What the fuck?

"To me." Sebastian echoed again making the Dread Doctor sit directly up. He sent out a very high pitched frequency. I let out a pained groan falling to my knees as I held my hands to my ears. It was rattling things off the shelf. That's when Liam went after him.

"Liam don't!" Scott said as he charged the Dread Doctor. The Dread Doctor raised his hand and set a thing at Liam throwing him backwards and to the floor as the Dread Doctor made its way outside. I heard the doors slam shut and then after a moment or so all the metal doors and trays went slamming to the doorway creating a barricade keeping us inside. Liam went running at them to pull them down when Scott grabbed him.

"Liam don't touch it! It's electrified." I muttered as electricity was radiating off it. That's when I heard another set of footsteps before hissing.

"Marcel." Sebastian said.

"If this is what immortality looks like, I think you might have been misled." Sebastian said. I growled.

"For you. All for you." Marcel said as he breathed deeply.

"What did you do with it, Marcel? Where is the pike?" Sebastian asked.

"The Argents. The Argents." Marcel said. That's when I thought back to it. I knew what they were talking about.

"The cane." Scott and I said.

"But they took it. They took the cane." Liam said. I sighed.

* * *

After we managed to get the stuff grounded we went outside and glanced at the dead Dread Doctor. He was ugly without his facemask. I grimaced and picked up the mask glancing at it. So this is what immortality was. Well, that's gross. We all headed back inside and that's when Scott spotted the file.

"Maybe there's something in here about how he's a genetic chimera." Scott said.

"Mason had a vanishing twin." I said.

"Now we've got a vanishing Mason." Stiles said.

"Not funny." I muttered as I glanced at Liam to see how he was handling this. He literally had just watched his friend disappear without a trace and turn into this French guy who had lived hundreds of years ago.

"What's that got to do with him turning into a two-hundred-year-old French guy? How does that even happen?" Liam asked as he looked at me.

"Hold on, Scott might have something. Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone. That's what made him a genetic Chimera." Deaton said.

"So the DNA was still there?" I asked confused. Scott nodded.

"Metaphorically speaking the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well." Deaton said.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"Life is energy. Energy doesn't just disappear." Deaton explained.

"Like what Newton says about energy. Energy doesn't disappear it's just transferred or transformed too something else." I said. Deaton nodded.

"Someone likes science I see. The Dread Doctors may have found a way to break the rules of the supernatural world but there are some rules you just simply can't break like destroying energy. It can't be done." He said.

"So Mason can't just be gone?" Liam asked. I shook my head.

"Somewhere in Sebastian, he has to still exist. A spark of energy, a flicker of memory." Deaton said.

"Hang on. Liam, you said Mason said something right before he turned." Stiles said as he picked up the Dread Doctor's mask.

"He said, "that's not my name."" Liam said.

"He finally remembered his name. Damnation Memoriae." Stiles said.

"That's what they wanted. They wanted Sebastian to remember his name." Liam said.

"Scott, Skylar. You two know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Deaton asked.

"It turns back to human." We said.

"What does that mean? Someone can just walk up to the beast and yell Mason's name and turn him back?" Liam asked.

"Not someone." Scott said.

"Lydia." Stiles said and then whipped out his phone and started to text his dad. Then after a few minutes of no answer, I was about to say something but the phone was ringing. He answered it and his face went pale.

"What?" Scott and I demanded.

"He hurt Lydia. She's at the hospital." Stiles said.


	28. Chapter 28

I was with Scott talking to my mom about Lydia while Stiles went in to talk to Lydia. The Beast had punctured her neck with his nails when she screamed at him in the sheriff's station after he talked to Stiles's dad. He hadn't wanted her to be able to scream Mason's name to turn him back. The little bitch. I wanted to kill him myself now.

"We should tell Liam. He's waiting to know what happened." Scott muttered. I nodded and then started to walk down the hallway and after a moment I heard Scott follow me down the hallway. Liam looked up when he saw heard our footsteps approaching.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just won't be able to talk for a while." I said.

"Then it's over, isn't it?" He asked defeated. I frowned and when Scott didn't say anything Liam scoffed.

"There's nothing we can do to save him." Liam said shaking his head. I glanced up at Scott.

"Hey, hey. I do not like the word nothing. There's always something." I said to them both. That's when his phone vibrated and I glanced down at it while he glanced down at it to see two voicemail's from Kira, who had been weirdly absent from this whole thing while it was happening.

"Give me a second." He said walking away. I walked over to Liam and crouched down in front of him.

"I don't take no for answer so we're going to save him. I promise." I said. He just stared down at me and I just smiled as I patted his knee. That's when Scott came over to us.

"Get up." Scott said. I stood up and Liam glanced back at him as I moved off to the side.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because I've got an idea and because this isn't over." Scott said. I raised an eyebrow at him and pumped a fist in the air.

"That's the pack spirit!" I smiled. We followed Scott to Lydia's room. Scott and Liam carefully helped Lydia sit up while I stood at the foot of her bed. Ms. Melissa and Stiles walked into the room while closing the door behind him. Ms. Melissa walked over to Lydia with a needle in her hand. My eyes widened.

"Lydia this is going to have to stay between us since I can get fired for it." Ms. Melissa said and then glanced at me.

"Mom knows already. She gave it the okay." I smiled. She nodded.

"It's a cortisone shot. It's going to bring the inflammation down so you'll be good to do your thing to help Mason." I smiled. Ms. Melissa uncapped the needle and she held out her arm. I shook my head and motioned to her neck. Ms. Melissa pulled back the bandage on her neck and she winced slightly. I saw the blood and Stiles shifted slightly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm going to need leave." Stiles said as he came over beside me.

"Calm down you're not going anywhere." I said as I raised my hand to cover his eyes.

"Hold her hand." Ms. Melissa said.

"Okay fine. I'm not leaving but I still might faint." Stiles said as he moved my hand off his eyes and moved so he was on my other side so he could hold Lydia's hand. I smiled at Lydia.

"Okay, here we go." Ms. Melissa said. That's when I head a thud. I turned around to see Liam on the floor. I stared at him and Scott went over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Okay, Lydia, this is going to hurt like a bitch." Ms. Melissa said. I heard the squish as the needle went in and I saw Lydia's face twist in pain. I glanced up at the needle and that's when I groaned slightly and I felt the world shift before I fainted. I woke up to Stiles and Scott with Lydia peering down at me. I groggily looked over each of them carefully as my eyes came to focus on everything. I shivered slightly.

"Sorry the blood." I murmured. I felt my face heat up when Stiles gave me this look with half a smile on his face as he pulled me to my feet.

"You good to go with us?" He asked.

"Always." I muttered. Scott nodded and we snuck out of the room and went for the elevators. When we walked out of the elevators we quickly helped Lydia from it.

"I'll get Malia. Text me when you find Parrish." Stiles said.

"Hold on." Scott said. That's when Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube wrapped up in paper towels it seemed. I glanced at Scott confused by what it was.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Something I've been working on for a while. Just make sure Malia gets it." Scott said.

"Is it a plan B?" Stiles asked.

"It was a plan A." Scott said.

"Plan A never works." Stiles said.

"Well, I hope it works tonight." I muttered. That's when Stiles met my eyes before running off to go find Malia.

* * *

While Stiles was running to Malia to go get her Scott, Liam, Lydia and I went to the tunnels where the Beast was supposed to be running around fighting Parrish with the Argents. I was always checking behind us in case someone wanted to sneak up on us and pull an idiot.

"Scott." Liam whispered. I heard the electricity crackling.

"Did you hear that?" Liam asked. I nodded.

"I did." I muttered as it happened again.

"I heard that." Lydia murmured.

"Lydia save your voice." Scott said. That's when I heard Liam shift and I glanced down to see us standing in water.

"Water." I muttered. That's when Liam pushed Lydia out of the water to the wall and then I felt the electricity crackle and run through my body. I fell to the floor screaming with Scott and Liam. My eyes were watering so bad from the pain that I couldn't see straight. I glanced up and growled when a figure started to come into focus. Fucking Theo.

"Sorry Lydia." Theo said. I glanced up in time to see Theo throw Lydia through a hole in the floor. Scott moved forward and caught her by the wrist. I saw Theo plunge his claws in Scott's leg. I growled and then I roared getting to my knees against my aching muscles. I saw Scott's face hit with realization hit him.

"Feel that Scott. Kanima venom. Just let it happen let it go. Let everything go." He said as Scott screamed letting Lydia go from the paralyzation powers of Kanmia venom. That's when Lydia screamed as she fell. I growled baring my teeth at Theo as Scott and Liam both stared at me. Everything in my body was screaming as I stood up. Theo glanced back at me as I stood.

"You really don't just know when to stay down don't you?" He asked flicking his claws out.

"Nope." I said as he stalked towards me. When he was close enough I tensed my muscles and lunged at him. He growled taken off guard and we tumbled to the ground.

"You're so dumb." He said. I growled at him and punched him in the face a few times before he threw me off him against the wall. I heard my back crack and he came over to me and grabbed me around the neck.

"Skylar!" Scott and Liam yelled. I growled snapping my teeth at him as he held me by the neck against the wall. I flicked my claws out quickly and shoved them straight into Theo's sternum. His face lit up in shock as I twisted them. I smirked. His eyes bugged slightly and I smiled showing my fangs. He stared at me shocked as hell.

"You're not the only sadistic bitch in Beacon Hills, Theo. You threatened my family, my best friends, and myself. You have fucked with the wrong wolf." I whispered as I took my other hand and stabbed my claws through his shoulder. He just laughed at me tightening his hold on my neck before slamming me against the wall head first. I groaned out and he stuck his claws in me doing the same thing I was doing to him. He pulled them out and slammed me against the wall a few more times till I couldn't keep my head up anymore and I slumped. He threw me to the ground with starbursts in my vision. I could faintly hear Scott and Liam calling my name. I closed my eyes, fainting. I must've not been out for very long because Scott was standing over me with Liam.

"You okay?" Scott asked. I gave a tiny nod.

"She'll be fine. Her healing is almost done. Her skull was cracked but it's healed now. She should be able to stand up in a few seconds." A voice said. My eyes went wide and I glanced up over the two of them to see Deucalion standing with them. I went to scream and Scott put his hand over my mouth. I sat up to quick and my vision went blurry for a moment before it stabilized. I backed as far as possible away Deucalion as possible. Scott came over to me. I glanced up at him before glaring over at Deucalion.

"Hey, remember when I told you we were always going to protect you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Deucalion said. I looked at Scott confused but he nodded as Scott helped me up. I moved to the side of Scott instinctively ready to jump behind Scott and let him throw himself at Deucalion at any moment.

"Why are you on our side?" I murmured.

"I found him before Theo managed to and we talked about everything. He wants the Beast stopped as much as we do." Scott explained. I nodded and then I glanced at Deucalion. I just narrowed my eyes at him slightly. A shiver went up my spine every time I looked at him.

"And I swear not to hurt you even after we're done." He promised. I was still tense and Scott put his hands on either shoulder giving me this look with a smile.

"Trust me." He said. I looked at Deucalion who had normal eyes again and nodded.

"Fine but if tries to kill me fair game." I said. Deucalion just shook his head at me and we started to walk down the hallway to where Theo was groaning after the Beast had just stabbed him. I looked down at Theo as we approached and I smiled.

"Hey dumb ass." I smirked.

"You lied to me." Theo said looking at Deucalion. Deucalion walked over so he could crouch down beside Theo's head. I crossed my arms and then glanced over at Scott confused on what he meant a little.

"You and Scott." He groaned.

"That's right, Theo." Deucalion said as he pulled off his sunglasses. He had done his little eye trick on the way back to Theo. He had explained to me since getting his eyesight back things had been different. We were supposed to sit down and have a talk after everything was said and done with the Beast.

"The whole time." Deucalion said. He blinked and then his eyes went back to being normal.

"It would've never work." Theo concluded.

"Nah, It would've." I smirked finally realizing that he had tried to take the Beast's power and failed because of what Deucalion had led him to believe.

"With Belasko's talons." Deucalion said right before giving Theo's neck a swift twist with both of his hands, successfully breaking it. I frowned.

"I kind of wanted to do that." I muttered earning looks from the three of them.

"You really have become malicious since our last encounter, haven't you?" Deucalion teased. I just shrugged.

"Eh, I've been through a lot." I muttered shrugging as Theo growled at us.

"You broke my neck." Theo groaned. I shrugged.

"Suck it up princess." I sneered.

"And good luck with that." Deucalion said standing up from beside Theo. Then he looked at the three of us.

"There's an access grate that leads to the sublevel. I think we can get to Lydia there." Deucalion said.

"What about Mason?" Liam asked.

"We can still save your friend." Deucalion assured us.

"Let's go then." I said. We went to go and find Lydia when a gun shot went off. I jumped and turned around to see Deucalion holding his side.

"This just isn't my day." He groaned as he leaned against the wall before sliding down it. I glanced back to the tunnel to see the Argents making their way towards us.

"This is a surprising alliance, Scott. You and Deucalion? How long have you been planning this clever little double cross?" Gerard asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Dramatic." I muttered quietly. Liam glanced over at me and I shrugged. That was a really dramatic line for him to say. Come on.

"About as long as he and I have been planning this one." Chris Argent said as he walked over to us. I glanced up confused as Chris threw the cane at Scott. Scott caught it and Gerard looked at them shocked.

"Way to clue me in on stuff Scott. I'm hurt." I said pouting looking at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"I knew when I brought you back it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own." Chris said and then they both drew guns on each other. I took a careful step backwards. Well, things just got a little more interesting folks.

"Scott, go." Christ said.

"Go now!" He yelled at us. We quickly walked down the hallway and as we walked away we heard a gunshot. We were running down the hallway when we came to a halt.

"Scott. I'll do it." Liam said.

"Liam." I muttered.

"No. It should be me. If you two can get me close enough, I'll do it." Liam said. That's when he reached for it and Scott pulled the cane away from him.

"We're not killing your best-friend." Scott promised. That's when I heard footsteps and I growled.

"That belongs to me. It's a family heirloom. I'd like it back please." Sebastian said.

"The hell it is." I growled.

"It's all yours. Just give us Mason." Scott said.

"Unfortunately, I would not know where to begin. And while I've benefited from his memories, I don't have much use for an alter ego." Sebastian said. That's when we all looked at each other and Liam subtly nodded.

"You want it?" Scott asked.

"Come and get it." I growled as we all went wolf. That's when I went forward first to start off the attack. I swiped and he blocked before slamming me into the wall; then Scott and Liam went after him. We all took turns going at him when the other got swatted away. I didn't know how long we could keep it up but we were going to try until Lydia got here. I got hit in my jaw sliding back on the floor. I heard Scott growl as I got to my feet and I didn't wait for them but when they stood up running at him behind me he slammed his hands against the floor sending a shock-wave slamming us all back. I slid against the floor slamming my already hurting head. Scott and Liam landed on pillars. I saw Sebastian go after Scott and lift him up by the neck. I growled trying to get to my feet.

"You're strong. There's no doubt in that." He said.

"But neither of you fight with a killer instinct." Sebastian said.

"The hell I don't." I screamed standing up. I saw Sebastian look back at me as I went to stick my claws into both lungs but he just swatted me aside into the wall like a fly. I groaned collapsing a heap. I whimpered feeling the pain of broken ribs as I fought to breath without pain.

"Let me show you how to go for the throat." Sebastian said. I heard cracking and I looked up to see Liam grab the cane and pull the sword out.

"Liam don't! We can still save Mason." Scott said. I nodded.

"Who's going to save you?" Liam asked.

"We are." I muttered.

"What kind of werewolves are you?" Sebastian sneered.

"No!" I screamed as Liam went for Sebastian. He knocked Liam away as soon as he got close to him. I heard Scott yell as he went to his knees before I heard the subtle sound of skin breaking. That's when something weird happened.

"Marie-Jeanne?" Sebastian asked confused pulling back. That's when Scott managed to get away pulling back. I stared at him confused.

"Allison." I whispered.

"Mason!" Lydia said. I looked up to see Lydia and Kira. That's when Sebastian started to walk towards them both

"I think you're going to need to try it a little louder." Kira said as he started to transform into the beast.

"Mason!" Lydia yelled. I watched as he exploded in the black smoke and out of it stepped Mason stumbling. Corey who had literally appeared out of nowhere caught him. I saw the black smoke with the eyes start to make its way back towards the hallway. I grabbed the sword and looked at it. I saw Parrish appear and grab the smoke aura of the beast and withered and screamed in protest.

"Scott!" Parrish said.

"Sky!" Scott yelled at me. I glanced over at them and then pulled back my arm before throwing it at the Beast black shadow.

"Bête de mourir." I said as it flew through the air. The thing looked right at me as the cane plunged into the Beast. It screamed and then disappeared in Parrish's hand. He stopped flaming and I laughed smiling.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked.

"Not everyone." Theo said as he crackled with electricity. We growled at him ready to move but Kira ran up beside us as Theo threw a lightning bolt at her. She caught it with her sword as her Kitsune eyes lit up.

"The skin walkers have a message for you, Theo." Kira said as the sword absorbed the lightning. I glanced at Kira confused.

"Your sister wants to see you." Kira said stabbing at the ground. The ground cracked and right in front of Theo a hole appeared and a girl started to crawl out of it. He looked terrified. She grabbed his leg and then started to pull him down into the hole. Well, this was different than anything I had seen before.

"Scott help me! No! No!" Theo screamed. I watched with my hands on my hips with a satisfied smirk on his face. Scott moved forward a tiny bit to stand beside Kira and stopped and looked.

"No! Scott! Scott, help me!" Theo screamed before he got swallowed up by the hole. Then it disappeared like it never even happened.

"Well, that was like a horror movie." I muttered. Scott just shook his head at me and I smiled at him.

"Well, at least it's over now. Can we finally have a decent semester at school where we don't have to worry about anything?" I asked everyone. Liam just shook his head at me.

* * *

I ran running through the school trying to get the library. I knew that's where Stiles, Scott, and Lydia would be. I had a letter in my hand accepting me to my first school, which happened to be my first pick. I slid into the library on the soles of my shoes and they all looked up at me shocked except for Scott. He was laughing at me trying to catch my balance as I waved around an open envelope. He was trying to lock his gaze onto the writing on the envelope but I kept waving it around so that he wouldn't ruin the surprise for everyone.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"A letter-" I said but he cut me off.

"Well, we see that. Who from?" He asked. I glared at him and Scott nudged him. Stiles cracked a smile at me and stuck his tongue out at me slightly, which caused my face to heat up again.

"UC Davis. I got in!" I screamed. Stiles knocked over his chair as he stood up, which earned him a few stares, and he ran over to me lifting me up around the waist. I squealed as he spun me around before letting me touch back down to the ground.

"That's great!" Lydia smiled. I nodded. Stiles poked me in the side as he smiled down at me.

"I'm proud of you." He murmured before bending down and giving me a kiss lightly. I felt my cheeks heat up again. I was never going to get used to Stiles kissing me again. I swear. I laughed when he pulled back as he gave me a light kiss on the forehead. Scott was smiling at me.

"Now all we gotta do is get everyone else accepted." I laughed smiling. Stiles nodded enthusiastically and Scott just shook his head smiling.

"Come on the pack has to stay within distance of each other. We can't just split." I smiled.

"I know." Scott laughed at me. Hopefully, the rest of senior year would go smoothly. I was certainly praying for it.


End file.
